


Без страха и сожаления

by Lisenok_Lis



Series: Канон!АУ [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bromance, Filoni why, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, canon what
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: После Малакора Эзра обнаруживает, что не только у Светлой Стороны есть свои преимущества.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kildare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/gifts).



> канон!АУ от начала 3 сезона «Повстанцев», ООС всех; насилие, использование психотропных препаратов, галлюцинации; вольное обращение с историей и мифологией ДДГ, авторские хэдканоны, повествование в настоящем времени. Кроме того: слегка подкорректированный таймлайн «Повстанцев»; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Эзра-центрик. Особая магия (датомирская и не только) и непопулярный взгляд на «спэйс-фэмили» детектед. Автор упрлс.  
> ~  
> Спасибо прекрасному Charles Darkholme за то, что отбетил это безобразие в самый дедлайновый дедлайн  
> ~  
> Для Дэй <3

I

В первый раз это случается на тренировке.

Неудивительно, если честно: после Малакора Эзра проводит почти все время, не занятое миссиями, отрабатывая движения, выпады, прыжки. Рукопашная с Рексом, стрельба с Сабиной, меч — тут он справляется сам, не просит помощи Кенана; Эзра занимается подолгу, пока едкий пот не начинает заливать глаза а руки и ноги еще хоть немного слушаются.

Выпад, блок, разворот. Световой меч описывает дугу в воздухе. Эзра отражает невидимую атаку, отходит на пару шагов назад, словно зовет возможного противника за собой, говорит ему: иди и бери, вот он я.

Пригибается.

Уставшее тело слушается плохо, медленно, и новый выпад получается неловким. Все не так, как нужно, — Эзра понимает это еще пока ведет рукой с мечом снизу вверх, перерубая лезвием воздух.

Меч гудит.

Эзра выпрямляется, чувствуя, как деревенеют ноги, и тут же, приняв исходную позицию, салютует сам себе.

Выпад, блок, разворот. Повторить. И опять, и опять, до тех пор, пока он не сделает все идеально.

Если бы перед Малакором он тренировался усерднее, если бы не просто слушал, но пытался понять, о чем говорит ему Кенан — ничего бы этого не было. Он бы никого не подвел. Асока бы...

Эзра стискивает зубы так, что становится больно. Слишком много «бы», которые уже ничего не изменят. Нужно перестать возвращаться к ним, перестать вспоминать, оставить, не думать. И просто тренироваться, чаще и усерднее. А еще разобраться наконец с голокроном.

Он найдет способ их защитить. Геру, Кенана, Сабину, Рекса, Зеба с Чоппером, всех. Он найдет способ уничтожить ситхов, уничтожить Вейдера — и больше никто не пострадает.

Эзра должен просто стараться лучше.

И он старается.

Первый шаг вперед из исходной позиции мягкий, плавный. «Представь, что напротив тебя — ты сам», звучит в голове голос Кенана, и Эзра по привычке слушается его. Он хорошо помнит эту тренировку: Кенан тогда увел его к лоталскому храму, не взяв с собой ни Чоппера, ни Зеба. А потом вместо того, чтобы показывать Эзре правильные движения или нападать на него, сел, перекрестив ноги, и начал объяснять. Он говорил, что труднее всего справиться с собой, и что если Эзра сможет представить, как действует он сам во время боя, то создаст себе идеального противника, хотя бы мысленно.

Тогда слова Кенана показались глупостью. Сейчас Эзра точно знает: это правда. Теперь он записывает каждую свою тренировку, смотрит, пока не начинает тошнить от мельтешения зеленого меча перед глазами, отмечает слабые места. Их у Эзры много, даже слишком. Медленно переходит в контратаки, часто открывает левый бок и вряд ли справится, если его будет ждать больше одного противника. С этим нужно что-то делать, и Эзра часто думает, что дроид-охранник из новых имперских — он видел недавно в голонете, на полчаса завис, прокручивая рекламный ролик снова и снова, — ему не помешал бы. Загрузить в такого программу, заложить базовые характеристики, максимально схожие с собственными, выбрать нужный боевой режим — и противник бы вышел неплохой.

Эзра резко переносит вес тела с одной ноги на другую и его тут же ведет. Равновесие теряется на секунду, но и так понятно: этого достаточно. Бой проигран.

Подняться, сделать глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, выдохнуть, принять исходную стойку. Отсалютовать самому себе. Заново.

Заново, заново, заново.

От усталости перед глазами все плывет и неприятно кружится голова. Эзра знает, надо заканчивать, надо поспать хоть пару часов перед общим брифингом, который строго-настрого наказала не пропускать Гера, надо хотя бы в освежитель зайти и переодеться — черный тренировочный комбинезон промок от пота насквозь.

Он не делает ничего из этого, продолжая отрабатывать выпады и нырки.

Второе дыхание, третье, пятое. Эзре не интересно, откуда берутся силы, есть и ладно, вот только рукоять меча почему-то с каждой минутой все сильнее оттягивает руку. Поднимать ее тяжело, мышцы протестующе ноют. Он торчит в этом зале сколько, с самого утра? Эзра отмахивается от назойливых мыслей, заставляя себя думать о другом: о казавшейся такой реальной фигуре Йоды, отправившей его на Малакор, о Вейдере, молчаливом и жутком, давящем одним только присутствием, об Инквизиторах с крутящимися мечами — и о том, кто победил Инквизиторов, легко, почти не напрягаясь. О том, кто провел его в ситхский храм.

«Чтобы использовать, — напоминает себе Эзра, перебрасывая световой меч из правой руки в левую и опять повторяя опостылевшие выпад-блок-разворот. — Чтобы я открыл для него голокрон».

И он ведь открыл.

Злость накатывает горячей стыдной волной, и даже меч, кажется, начинает гудеть громче, так, словно ему передалось настроение Эзры. Выпад-блок-разворот, выпад... К ситхам! Он рубит воздух как попало, размашисто, даже не думая об обороне, выбиваясь из последних сил, когда вдруг слышит:

— Эзра.

Он узнает голос сразу же и замирает с мечом в руке.

В тренировочном зале тихо и пахнет озоном. Эзра оглядывается, прощупывая пространство Силой, но и зрение, и чувства говорят ему, что он совершенно один. Никто не ждет за дверью, не прячется в смежной комнате; никто и ничто не приближается. Чужих рядом нет.

Эзра деактивирует меч и цепляет его на пояс, слыша только шум крови в ушах и собственное тяжелое, хриплое дыхание.

Показалось. Да, точно, конечно же показалось, он просто слишком задумался, провалился в воспоминания. Такое бывало и раньше, когда он еще жил на Лотале, один — только тогда Эзре мерещились голоса родителей. А теперь вот это.

Ему почти удается успокоиться, но до самого брифинга Эзра все равно сидит в своей комнате не в силах уснуть и вздрагивает от каждого непривычного, незнакомого звука, боясь снова услышать тихое, будто бы издалека доносящееся: «Эзра».

Но не слышит ничего.

***

После Йармы все становится хуже.

Гера отстраняет его от миссий. Временно, конечно, Эзра не сомневается, даже если Кенан действительно вернулся в строй, два джедая — гораздо лучше, чем один. Но пока... Жесткая отповедь Геры до сих пор звучит у него в ушах. «О чем ты думал?» она произносит вслух, «Из-за тебя Сабина и Зеб могли погибнуть» так и повисает в воздухе невысказанным, но от этого совсем не легче.

Эзра обещал себе, что больше никого не подведет. И не справился.

Без миссий делать ему почти нечего. Он пытается помогать в штабе, напрашивается в короткие однодневные вылазки с группой разведки, которая ищет на Атоллоне подходящее место для строительства второй базы — в том, что рано или поздно она им понадобится, никто не сомневается, — но свободного времени все равно остается слишком много.

Через несколько дней после возвращения с Йармы Сабина, заглянув ночью в тренировочный зал, всерьез предлагает Эзре перетащить туда спальную капсулу.

Он не прерывает своего занятия, только отрицательно качает головой — и продолжает выписывать в воздухе замысловатые узоры лезвием своего светового меча.

Кажется, Сабина пожимает плечами и уходит. Во всяком случае, когда Эзра наконец оборачивается, в дверях уже никого нет. Он хмурится, вытирает вспотевшие ладони о комбинезон и снова встает в исходную позицию.

«Ты должен был защищать их, а не подставлять под огонь. Где ты ошибся, когда? — внутренний голос, который спрашивает об этом, никак не удается заглушить, он не замолкает даже после самых тяжелых, изматывающих тренировок. — Где ты ошибся? Думай! Вспоминай!».

Эзра думает, вспоминает, злится. Понимает, что принимал тогда одно неправильное решение за другим. Нужно было послушаться Сабину, развернуться, позвать подкрепление. Нужно было делать, как говорил Рекс. Нужно было не доверять Хондо так слепо. Нужно было...

— Эзра.

При звуке этого голоса идеальная оборонительная стойка у Эзры получается сама собой.

— Эзра.

Отвечать не нужно. Отвечать нельзя, Эзра понимает это с кристальной, абсолютной ясностью. Однажды он уже позволил Молу обмануть себя, и вот к чему это привело.

Отвечать не нужно, вот только очень хочется; хочется спросить, как Мол смог найти его и позвать, а еще — зачем все это было там, на Малакоре.

Отвечать не нужно, кивает отражению в зеркальной поверхности стены Эзра.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Его голос разносится по пустому залу, отдается гулким эхом. Эзра говорит вслух, не концентрируясь в Силе, не пытаясь найти ниточку связи, с помощью которой Мол дотянулся до него. Получится или нет?

— Эзра.

Получается.

Мол больше не называет его учеником, как тогда на Малакоре, и ничего не спрашивает. Только обозначает свое присутствие, подтверждая — в прошлый раз Эзре ничего не показалось, не привиделось, это действительно был он, Мол, нашедший его с легкостью, которая никогда не была доступна Кенану.

Среди собственных смутных и неясных ощущений Эзре вроде бы удается выделить чужое присутствие. Мол — а это должен быть он, такая Сила не может принадлежать самому Эзре, это было бы слишком, — ощущается одновременно как стена огня и волна, суровая и яростная; почти красиво, думает Эзра, вот только ужасно, невозможно много злости.

— Это еще не все, — неожиданно тихо произносит Мол и исчезает из его сознания, оставляя после себя неприятное ощущение пустоты.

Эзра пытается продолжить тренировку, но сосредоточиться больше не выходит. Удивление и смятение от их короткого разговора заставляет на время забыть обо всем остальном, вытесняет гнев, стыд и злость, ставшие в последние дни привычными и неизменными спутниками Эзры.

Ночью все, конечно, возвращается. Эзра лежит, рассматривая потолок, вспоминая красноватое и почему-то успокаивающее свечение голокрона, которое разгорается ярче и ровнее, когда он берет его в руки, и думает о Йарме. Опять. Ему до сих пор стыдно перед Рексом, Сабиной и Зебом, он понимает, что действительно мог их потерять, причем по своей вине; ему странно снова ощущать Кенана — его присутствие в Силе становится заметней и куда мощней, чем раньше, а еще оно меняется, становится совсем не таким, как до Малакора. Но Эзра, все время чувствуя это присутствие, словно пристальный взгляд в спину, понимает, что больше думал, что скучает по нему, чем скучал на самом деле.

Хотя бы на Геру он больше почти не злится. Она права по поводу него, и от этого особенно тошно. Но Эзра осознает — хотя бы сейчас, лежа в тишине и темноте собственной комнаты, — что Гера наверняка понимала, что делает, когда отстраняла его от миссий. Может быть, это поможет. Может быть, он найдет способ справиться и вернуть ее доверие.

Он постарается.

Эзра пытается думать о команде, о базе и голокроне, но мысли все равно упрямо возвращаются к Молу. К Молу, который позвал его так просто, так обычно, словно и не заманил Эзру в ловушку на Малакоре несколько месяцев назад. Словно он, Эзра, действительно зачем-то нужен ему — и что-то значит.

Не надо было отвечать. Не надо было.

Эзра вспоминает красное и черное, вспоминает блестящие во тьме желтые глаза, зажмуривается крепко, чтобы ничто не отвлекало, и чтобы не передумать. И спрашивает — снова вслух:

— Ты слышишь меня?

— Слышу, — ответ приходит немедленно. — Я всегда слышу тебя, Эзра.

***

С тех пор Мол появляется в его сознании — изредка и ненадолго, и заговаривает только если Эзра сам зовет его. Эти разговоры никто не слышит, не замечает — первое время Эзра следит за реакцией Кенана, но тот не спрашивает про Мола и вообще не особенно склонен говорить о чем угодно, связанном с Силой. Эзра решает, что ему все равно, и успокаивается. В каком-то смысле, так даже лучше.

Беседы с Молом... интересны. Эзра убеждает себя, что просто использует подвернувшуюся под руку возможность, делает то же, что и Мол с ним, но на самом деле ему нравится разговаривать, он получает от этого удовольствие — а еще очень хочет выяснить, что все-таки Молу от него нужно.

— Ничего, — раз за разом говорит Мол на это, но Эзра не верит.

Любопытство его с каждым днем растет.

Мол не похож на Кенана, совсем, он не поучает и вроде бы не пытается ничего скрывать, он отвечает на все вопросы — не всегда внятно, но подробно, и рассказывает то, что знает о Силе.

Эзра дразнит его, описывая голокрон, который часто держит в руке во время их разговоров. Мол на провокацию не поддается, и спокойное:

— Я знаю, Эзра, я чувствую его, — в первый раз действует, как поток холодной воды на голову.

— Если чувствуешь, для чего?.. — Эзра не заканчивает фразу, позволяя ей повиснуть в воздухе; он действительно был уверен, что нужен Молу только чтобы опять получить доступ к голокрону, оставшемуся у него после побега из ситхского храма.

Мол хрипло, невесело смеется. А потом бросает коротко:

— Так получилось.

Эзра сердится, перестает слушать его, перестает отвечать. Но уже через несколько дней зовет Мола снова.

Его Сила больше не пугает. Эзра привыкает и к ней тоже, учится разбираться в спутанном клубке ощущений, которые постоянно испытывает Мол, и однажды ловит себя на чем-то, очень похожем на сочувствие: сам Эзра не уверен, что смог бы жить так. Искать — и находить, вот что самое страшное, — силы в ненависти до сих пор представляется ему невозможным.

Он не понимает, как Мол до сих пор не сжег себя дотла.

Тем большей неожиданностью для Эзры оказывается то, что Мол спокойно говорит об обеих сторонах Силы — так, как будто ему известно что-то не только о тьме, но и о свете. Когда Эзра, не удержавшись, спрашивает его об этом, он отвечает просто:

— Я знал леди Тано.

Это все объясняет. Эзра пытается говорить с ним о других джедаях, о которых слышал сам — о Йоде и Энакине Скайуокере, об учителе Кенана, Депе, — Мол остается спокойным, говоря, что только леди Тано была знакома ему достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять ее, но потом Эзра вспоминает еще одно имя. И когда он произносит:

— А Оби-Ван Кеноби? — то портит все.

Ярость Мола прокатывается по Силе волной, захлестывает Эзру, заставляя его отшатнуться. Он закрывается, инстинктивно отсекая себя от Силы, от Мола, а когда возвращается, то застает только тишину.

Мол не возвращается несколько недель. Сначала Эзра зовет его каждый день, потом перестает, не слыша ответа. Он злится — но это еще полбеды, гораздо хуже то, что он скучает — по негромкому вкрадчивому голосу Мола, по его обволакивающим, словно бы ласкающим, задевающим что-то глубоко внутри интонациям, звучавшим особенно ясно, когда Мол произносил его имя. Эзра скучает даже по гневу и ярости, которые всегда появляются вместе с Молом, которые — Эзра знает точно — не его суть, но срослись, сплавились с ней настолько плотно, что не оторвать и не отделить.

На исходе третьей недели без Мола атоллонская база кажется Эзре слишком тесной.

Кенан продолжает заходить к нему в любое время и не всегда считает нужным постучать. Эзра злится, обижается — он не ребенок, уже давно нет, — но не говорит ничего, только кивает: да, Кенан, конечно, Кенан, ты прав, Кенан — пропуская все слова Кенана мимо ушей.

Ему все равно. Кенан никуда не денется, Кенан в порядке, полет на Йарму за Эзрой и остальными словно встряхнул его: он больше не сидит часами у границы из радиомаяков, позволяя докмам забираться на колени и плечи, ползать по спине. Наоборот, теперь Кенан, кажется, успевает везде: спорит с Рексом, разговаривает с Герой, шутит над Зебом, делает очередное замечание Сабине, строит какие-то планы с коммандером Сато.

Эзру до сих пор держат от всего этого подальше. Он знает за что, но легче от этого не становится. Йарма давит на плечи, нависает над ним незримой тенью, даже снится иногда. Эзра сердится — прежде всего на себя, конечно. Истребители были действительно нужны им, очень, но все-таки не любой ценой; вот только он оказался готов заплатить любую.

Плохо получилось.

Сейчас он бы не поступил так, не подверг бы опасности команду, но тогда это казалось единственным выходом, действительно единственным, и уж Гера-то могла бы его понять... В те редкие моменты спокойствия, пока его никто не трогает и не пытается поговорить, объяснив в очередной раз, насколько он был не прав, Эзра думает, что может быть, именно Гера понимает его слишком хорошо. И просто хочет предостеречь от повторения каких-то ошибок, своих — или тех, которым она была свидетелем.

Но я же уже все понял, думает Эзра растерянно. Я не собираюсь повторять.

Он даже себе не может ответить, повторять что.

***

Мол снится ему однажды. Стоит перед ним, полностью обнаженный, и Эзра не может отвести взгляд от широких плеч, от плоского живота, от длинных сильных ног. Узоры расцвечивают все тело Мола, разделяют на красное и черное, изогнутыми, словно изломанными линиями спускаются от лица по шее, груди и ниже. На теле Мола совсем нет волос, и Эзре кажется, что это даже красиво — ничто не скрывает татуировки, не мешает рассматривать их строгий, четкий контур.

Эзра смотрит — грудь Мола чуть поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию, и у Эзры почему-то начинают дрожать руки, а еще перехватывает в груди. Страшно; дома, на Лотале, Эзра однажды на спор искупался ночью в пруду. Он до сих пор помнит, как отражалось в черной, казавшейся совсем чужой, нездешней воде звездное небо, помнит, как тихий плеск заставлял вздрагивать, и как страх сковывал тело, мешая дышать.

Эзра смотрит — и ему кажется, что сейчас он снова стоит перед тем прудом, кажется, что если сделать шаг, обратно не вернешься, потому что там, в пруду, есть что-то, что утащит тебя на глубину и не убьет, нет, но поменяет до основания, вывернет, вытряхнет наружу твою суть.

Эзра смотрит — красно-черная кожа Мола словно поглощает свет, впитывает его, забирая без остатка; она горячая, понимает Эзра, она обязательно горячая на ощупь — а потом делает шаг вперед, не думая, не сомневаясь, и кладет ладонь Молу на живот.

И правда, горячая.

***

Он открывает глаза, оказываясь в своей постели. У него стоит так, что почти больно; рука сама тянется к члену, и Эзра кончает, едва прикоснувшись к себе — хватает пары движений и воспоминания о гладкой двухцветной коже под пальцами. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее.

До утра он больше не спит.

***

Сны повторяются изо дня в день, и с каждым разом становятся все более откровенными. Сначала Мол просто позволяет Эзре касаться себя, гладить плечи, грудь и живот, мягко останавливая все попытки опустить руку ниже. Позже, после череды одинаковых «Почему?», которые остаются без ответа, Мол сам шагает к нему, обнимая, проводит ладонями по спине. Эзра прижимается всем телом, повторяет движение, скользит руками по шее и вверх, обводит пальцами кожу между рогов — там она чуть плотнее, чуть грубее, и это контраст отчего-то только усиливает возбуждение. Мол наклоняет голову, подставляясь под ласку, переступает с ноги на ногу — Эзра чувствует, как твердый член Мола на мгновение задевает его; прикосновение словно обжигает даже через ткань штанов, и Эзра думает, слишком, удивительно ясно, что сейчас все наконец случится.

Он ошибается.

***

Утро становится нелюбимой частью дня. Оно раздражает своей необходимостью видеть людей, разговаривать с ними, отвечать на вопросы Кенана, становящиеся все тревожней. Нет, Эзра не перестал интересоваться делами Восстания, нет, ему не все равно, нет, он осознает, что ошибался — ответы вылетают изо рта сами, готовые и одинаковые, Эзра даже не задумывается над формулировками. Кенан упорствует, кладет руку на плечо — приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы не дернуться, не сбросить ее, — зовет тренироваться. Нужно радоваться тому, что Кенан пришел в себя окончательно, Эзра должен радоваться — но не может. Собственные чувства кажутся то ли замороженными, то ли обернутыми флимсипластом.

Кенан, кажется, принимает это за смирение и отстает, предпочитая проводить время с тем существом, Бенду, которое в присутствии Эзры так ни разу и не пошевелилось.

— Тебе нужно время, — говорит Кенан перед тем, как уйти за пределы базы однажды.

У меня его слишком много, думает Эзра, но молчит.

***

Растормошить его неожиданно получается у Веджа.

— Не спи, парень, — орет он в комм; кореллианский акцент режет ухо. — Сделай уже что-нибудь с этими бантовозами!

Бантовозы — имперские бомбардировщики, оставшиеся без прикрытия истребителей, но все еще опасные — вдвоем висят на хвосте у Веджа, поливая Y-крыл огнем из лазерных пушек.

Эзра не лучший пилот, он знает это, а еще знает, что миссия должна была быть учебной: парные полеты, отработка маневров уклонения, разведка — тоже тренировочная, конечно, — на одном из наизусть выученных спутников Дантуина. Гера, перед тем, как Эзра сел в истребитель, пообещала, что один из повстанческих крейсеров заберет их с Веджем отсюда через три стандартных часа и вернет на Атоллон.

«Тебе нужно учиться, — так она сказала. — Ты не можешь быть только джедаем». И Эзра впервые в жизни был согласен с ней.

— Ситхова мать, Бриджер, один уже торпеды наводит, я на этом костыле от них не уйду!

Эзра думает: других пилотов тут все равно нет.

Думает: однажды сработало.

Думает: пожалуйста, пусть сработает снова.

Закрывает глаза, обращаясь к Силе, чувствует ее — пилоты бомбардировщиков и Ведж сейчас кажутся продолжением его самого, — целится и давит на гашетку.

А потом повторяет.

— А из тебя еще можно человека сделать, — голос Веджа в комме звучит одобрительно, радостно. — Спасибо, Эзра.

Тем же вечером Ведж вваливается в его комнату, держа в руках две пузатые бутылки.

— Ломин-эль, — поясняет он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Эзры. — Я пытался достать нормальный виски, но эта ваша капитан на меня так посмотрела...

— Она может, — улыбается Эзра, спрыгивая с кровати.

— Суровая?

Эзра пожимает плечами, а Ведж продолжает, протягивая ему одну из бутылок:

— Была у нас в Академии одна инструктор, летала — никогда такого не видел, на симуляторе не то что нас, остальных преподов делала, как фермеров с Татуина, впервые штурвал увидевших, но характер... — он махнул рукой.

— Гера нормальная, в смысле, характер у нее нормальный, — Эзра делает глоток. Ломин-эль горчит на языке. — У нее просто... Она здесь за все отвечает, то есть, не за все, но за нас, за базу, и вообще.

— Тяжело. Но она вроде справляется, — Ведж пьет, запрокинув голову, потом отставляет бутылку и весело трясет лохматой головой. — Я вообще чего пришел — завтра улетаю с коммандером Сато, где-то строят новую базу, им там нужны пилоты, разведывать, охранять, ну, ты знаешь.

— Ага.

Говорить лень — да и Ведж отлично справляется с этим за двоих. Эзра слушает его, слушает, как Ведж рассказывает про самого лучшего друга, которого обязательно заберет из Академии, и думает, что может быть стоит тоже напроситься на перевод. Ведж не слишком жалует Силу, верит в нее — потому что видел, как они с Кенаном передвигают предметы и отбивают выстрелы, но, кажется, считает чем-то вроде полезного фокуса, не больше. Это удобно, никаких разговоров о добре и ответственности, и о допустимых методах. Не придется выбирать, и никто не будет говорить Эзре, что он не только действует, но и думает неправильно, пользуется не тем.

Другой отряд, другая база. Мысль об этом не оставляет Эзру весь вечер. Он любит Геру, Кенана, Сабину и Зеба, правда, любит, ему нравится Рекс — видеть одобрение в его глазах приятно, — но после Малакора что-то разладилось, испортилось, и Эзре кажется, что непоправимо. Может быть, им будет лучше без него.

Может быть, и ему будет лучше.

Ведж как чувствует — спрашивает весело и чуть пьяно:

— Давай с нами? Место в отряде есть точно. Коммандер говорил, что ему не хватает людей.

Эзра допивает остатки ломин-эля. Рука дергается, горлышко бутылки больно ударяет по нижней губе. Эзра шипит, облизывается и говорит Веджу:

— Я подумаю. До утра время есть.

***

Он засыпает быстро, словно проваливаясь в уютную, теплую тьму, падает, падает, падает — падение кажется бесконечным, но Эзре не страшно, — и ничуть не удивляется, когда в конце концов его подхватывают сильные руки.

— Эзра.

Мол ставит его на землю — бережно, осторожно, задерживает руки на теле Эзры перед тем, как отстраниться. Эзра не позволяет. Обнимает Мола за шею, притягивая обратно к себе, и целует, успев удивиться, почему не сделал этого раньше.

Почему не сделал этого сразу.

Губы у Мола чуть шершавые, будто пересохшие. Эзра проводит по ним языком, чувствуя, как Мол приоткрывает рот, отвечая на поцелуй. Хочется остановиться, замереть — он никогда не заходил так далеко, он и целовался-то однажды, еще на Лотале, и это совершенно не считается, потому что совсем не похоже на то, что сейчас делают они с Молом. Хочется остановиться — и продолжать, хочется узнать, что будет, если он, не переставая целовать Мола, погладит шею, затылок, снова проведет пальцами возле рогов. Эзра так и делает — и у Мола, кажется, разом кончается и терпение, и выдержка.

Эзру впечатывает в стену. Мол прижимается к нему через секунду, целует в губы, в шею, заставляя Эзру стонать — он и не думал, что бывает так, ярко, остро. От возбуждения его трясет, и Мол, чувствуя дрожь, запускает одну руку Эзре под тунику, а другой расстегивает пояс штанов.

— Я долго ждал, — говорит он, отрываясь от шеи Эзры. — Долго.

— Не надо больше, — отвечает Эзра и тут же пугается, но Мол все понимает правильно, смотрит на него — черное-желтое-красное, у него красивые и совсем дикие глаза — и опускается на колени.

Эзре кажется, что он сейчас упадет. Ноги подкашиваются, слабеют, отказываются держать, потому что Мол сдергивает с него штаны вместе с бельем и трется щекой о пах, совсем немного — чувствительно, но не больно — царапая кожу на животе кончиками рогов.

Когда Мол прикасается к нему ртом, Эзра кричит в голос.

И просыпается.

На базе оглушающе громко ревет тревожная сирена.

***

— Ложная тревога, — Кенан перехватывает его в коридоре, растерянного, испуганного, не понимающего, что происходит. — Это всего лишь Хондо.

— Хондо? — Эзра недоуменно крутит головой, отступая на шаг — находиться близко к Кенану неприятно почти физически, его Сила кажется сейчас чужой и враждебной.

— Вернулся, да. И даже никого с собой не привел, ни одного «делового партнера, у которого есть очень важная информация в обмен на сущую ерунду — несколько тысяч кредитов».

Кенан копирует интонации Хондо довольно точно, но Эзра не улыбается; контраст между сном и реальностью слишком резкий, слишком раздражающий. Ему больше не хочется быть здесь, совсем не хочется, нужно найти коммандера Сато прямо сейчас, не откладывая, и попроситься в сопровождение. Эзра может оставить атоллонскую базу хотя бы на время — а потом обязательно вернется. Чуть позже, когда разберется со всем, и в первую очередь с собой.

— ...нужно поговорить с ним, выяснить, как он узнал точные координаты. Хорошо, что Сато улетел раньше, Гера говорила, он Хондо не любит. — Кенан поправляет маску, и без того плотно сидящую на лице. — Хотя бы в этом мы с ним согласны.

— Что?

— Хондо, — терпеливо поясняет Кенан, подталкивая Эзру в сторону командного центра, — я ему не верю.

— Нет, до этого, что ты сказал про коммандера Сато?

— Он улетел и твоего нового друга забрал с собой. Они с Хондо разминулись на стандартный час, не больше, может, даже засекли друг друга на орбите.

Эзра опускает голову, до боли в глазах всматриваясь в темно-серые плиты пола. Улетел. А он сам в это время...

Кровь приливает к щекам, и Эзра чувствует, что краснеет. Воспоминания о том, что ему снилось — кто ему снился, — обрушиваются разом, яркие, четкие. Он будто снова ощущает прикосновения Мола и тепло его тела, слышит негромкий глуховатый голос. Эзра позволяет себе на мгновение сосредоточиться на своем сне, вернуться в него, и, окруженный этими ощущениями, словно коконом, тянется к Молу через Силу.

— Ты тоже видел это, — произносит Эзра мысленно. — Видел, я знаю.

Ему кажется, что Мол отзовется, стоит только подождать немного. Он почти уверен, что чувствует знакомое присутствие, но Кенан проходит мимо, задевая Эзру локтем, и связь рушится, не успев восстановиться.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Кенан. — Я чувствую твое беспокойство.

Эзре хочется кричать.

— Все в норме, — отвечает он. — Я в норме. Куда мы идем?

— Ты меня не слушал, — Кенан констатирует факт. — Гера просит, чтобы ты поговорил с Хондо и выяснил, откуда он знает точные координаты базы.

— Он видел.

Эзра останавливается перед заблокированной дверью. Он мог бы набрать код, он знает его — тот, который был месяц назад, и новый тоже, прочитать их в чужих головах оказалось слишком легко, — но ждет, пока Кенан, медленно ощупывая кнопки, вводит нужную комбинацию.

— Объясни?

— Видел, когда мы с Сабиной, Зебом и Рексом вытащили его из той тюрьмы. Координаты, которые вводила Сабина для расчета гипера, видели все.

— И ты позволил ему? — разочарование в голосе Кенана кажется плотным, осязаемым.

— Хондо за нас, — говорит Эзра, хотя знает, что это не совсем правда.

— Хондо за себя. Он не понимает, что такое быть за кого-то. Ладно, — Кенан поправляет маску снова, и Эзра ловит себя на желании одернуть его, попросить прекратить, но все-таки справляется с собой и молчит.

Кенан повторяет:

— Ладно. План меняется. Узнай, почему он так задержался, если помнил, куда лететь, спроси про другие заводы по утилизации старых машин. И следи, чтобы он не заболтал тебя. Эзра...

— Я понял, — он кивает, игнорируя попытки Кенана объяснить что-то еще. — Разговорить Хондо. Я справлюсь.

— Если понадобится помощь, я...

— Рядом. Помню.

Эзра знает, что это звучит сухо, даже грубо, и почти рад этому. Обида на Кенана, утихшая, но не исчезнувшая после проваленной миссии на мусорном заводе, вспыхивает с новой силой. Хотя бы Хондо можно ему доверить — только ему, без всяких оговорок, предложений помощи и наблюдателей, которые, конечно, будут следить за тем, как и что он спрашивает.

Он вздыхает — внимание Кенана ощущается ломотой в висках и тяжелой болью в затылке, — открывает дверь и заходит в командный центр.

— Эзра! Друг мой, я надеялся, что найду тебя здесь. Ты даже не представляешь, что Хондо может рассказать тебе, знаешь, все эти слухи, которыми можно поделиться только со старым приятелем или, — Хондо подмигивает, вставая из-за стола навстречу ему, — несостоявшимся деловым партнером. Хотя, зачем мелочиться: практически состоявшимся. Мы тогда хорошо сработались, а?

— Здравствуй, Хондо.

Эзра смотрит мимо него, на Геру. Та даже не думает уходить, и это злит; даже с Кенаном, контролирующим все, что происходит в центре, смириться проще. Мог бы предупредить, думает Эзра безотчетно, и понимает, что Кенан, скорее всего, «услышал» и прочитал эту мысль через Силу.

На мгновение становится стыдно, но новый взгляд на Геру — она не пытается изобразить, что занята делом, просто сидит, смотрит на него и хмурится — избавляет Эзру от этого чувства.

Хондо что-то говорит, размахивая руками, и Эзра, с трудом сфокусировавшись на нем, начинает вслушиваться.

— ...новое начальство, его никто не видел, то есть, я не видел, Прайс-то видела наверняка, а еще она уступила ему свой кабинет — вообще весь этаж, представляешь, Эзра, и он приказал вынести оттуда все, а внутри оставить только две здоровенные статуи, я знал парней, которые это делали, они сказали, что штурмовикам не доверили, имперцы не доверяют имперцам, дожились...

— Стой.

Гера хочет что-то сказать, но Эзра отрицательно качает головой: «Я сам». Удивительно, но она отступает, позволяя ему вести себя так, как он считает нужным. Эзра становится совсем рядом с Хондо, заглядывает в лицо — сверху вниз, непривычно, но почти приятно, как будто небольшое преимущество в росте дает ему и преимущество во всем остальном, — и говорит:

— Давай по порядку.

— Как скажешь, партнер. А разве у повстанцев не принято встречать гостей более, — Хондо давится ненатуральным, натужным кашлем, — радушно? Не угостишь приятеля чашечкой кафа?

— После, — Эзра усмехается, — партнер. Мы вытащили тебя из тюрьмы, а ты бросил меня на Йарме, так что...

— Но у меня же не было выбора, станция рушилась.

— И поэтому ты забрал единственный шаттл, хотя я попросил тебя охранять его?

— Но все же обошлось, — Хондо выглядит невозмутимым. — Ты здесь, а это значит, что друзья, — короткий полупоклон в сторону Геры, — прилетели и забрали тебя.

— Хондо!

— Ладно-ладно. Вижу, твое упрямство выросло, как и ты сам. Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

— Почему так долго? Мы ждали тебя раньше. И что за «новое начальство»? Кто это, откуда, и какие у него дела с губернатором Прайс?

— Сколько вопросов, Эзра. — Хондо садится, закинув ноги в потрепанных сапогах на стол рядом с Герой. Та морщится, но молчит. — Пожалуй, сначала мне все-таки будет нужен каф.

***

Ему даже позволяют остаться на обсуждение рассказанного Хондо. Правда, ненадолго — после того, как Гера сдержанно и сжато излагает Зебу с Рексом, Сабине и голограмме коммандера Сато информацию про Трауна, и все приходят к выводу, что необходимо слетать на разведку и узнать, насколько точны данные Хондо, Эзру вежливо, но настойчиво выставляют из командного центра.

— Детали разведывательной миссии лучше знать только тем, кто полетит, — Кенан, вышедший в коридор одновременно с ним, смотрит чуть выше и правее плеча Эзры. — Мы могли бы прогуляться, я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

— Может позже? Мне нужно...

Эзра не заканчивает фразу. Он вообще не знает, что собирался сказать, но Кенан, кажется, и не думал настаивать — коротко кивает и уходит, вытянув перед собой руку, чтобы ни на что не наткнуться.

Эзра отправляется в тренировочный зал.

***

Выпад, блок, разворот. Выпад, блок, разворот. Дурацкое ощущение, что это все уже было, никак не пропадает — и уж точно не добавляет ему спокойствия. Световой меч описывает дугу над головой Эзры и, выключаясь, падает на пол. Эзра замирает в центре тренировочного зала; пот льет с него ручьем, быстрый взгляд на хроно подтверждает: он здесь уже два стандартных часа.

В голове немного проясняется.

В том, что его не взяли на разведмиссию, нет ничего страшного, да и ничего необычного тоже, но Эзра уверен: он был бы полезней, чем Зеб, и уж точно менее заметен. Или, если Гера до сих пор не простила ему ту ошибку со станцией, могла бы взять с собой Кенана, попросить, заставить его остаться. Пусть он не видит, но в шлеме штурмовика зрение все равно помогает не особо — а джедай на Лотале пригодится, обязательно. Эзра знает это наверняка, как и то, что уже поздно предлагать свои варианты. Гера все решила сама, а коммандер Сато наверняка утвердил ее план.

Эзра Силой притягивает к себе меч, крепко сжимает рукоять.

Выпад, блок, разворот. Выпад, блок, разворот.

Лезвие меча на мгновение кажется красным. Эзра моргает: всего лишь иллюзия, обман зрения. Наверное, он устал.

Наверное, ему снова кажется. Пожалуйста, пусть ему кажется. Пусть все — показалось.

Рекс, появившийся в дверях тренировочного зала, отчасти вторит его мыслям:

— Ты бы отдохнул, парень. Я конечно ничего не понимаю в джедаях, но кое-что знаю о солдатах. И сейчас бы тебя на миссию не взял.

На Рекса злиться не получается. Только разочарование и усталость вязко растекаются в груди. Эзра жмет на кнопку, лезвие гаснет, исчезая.

— Потому что я не готов?

— Потому что ты не спишь. — Рекс улыбается, печально и понимающе. — Не знаю, почему, наверное, у тебя есть причина, но поверь, если ты себя загонишь, лучше не будет.

— А если нет — будет? — Эзра медленно идет к выходу; руки и ноги тяжелые, неловкие. Ему кажется, что на базе включили усиленную гравитацию, но он понимает — глупости, никто не стал бы этого делать.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Рекс, и Эзре хочется обнять его и поблагодарить за честность, — но так ты сможешь попытаться сделать лучше сам.

— Как я могу сделать лучше, если меня никуда не пускают?

— Все успокоится, просто нужно время. — Рекс пропускает его в коридор и выходит следом, проводит по сенсорной панели, запирая замок. — И следи за левой стороной, когда атакуешь, ты открываешься слишком сильно. С кем-то одним еще ладно, но если противников будет двое...

— Спасибо, Рекс. — Эзра останавливается перед поворотом коридора, ведущим в жилую часть базы, и добавляет: — За все.

— Отдохни, парень. Ты молодец.

Наверное, думает Эзра, к этому совету и правда стоит прислушаться.

***

Мол поднимается ему навстречу, едва Эзра закрывает глаза. На этот раз нет ни прикосновений, ни поцелуев — они просто стоят друг напротив друга и смотрят. Эзра знает, что Мол хочет нарушить тишину, сказать что-нибудь, шагнуть ближе, но не может — точно так же, как не может и он сам. Они завязли, словно пригвожденные к месту еще чьей-то волей, и должны просто ждать.

Время течет медленно. Эзра изучает глаза Мола, его лицо, запоминает татуировки — узор кажется другим, отличным от того, что он видел раньше, черные полосы расположены не так, они словно стали чуть тоньше, вытянулись. Молу идет и это.

Эзра смотрит на него и думает: красиво. Красивый. Он — красивый.

Мысль странная и непривычная, но кажется верной. Подходящей. Эзра гадает, какой узор покрывает лицо Мола на самом деле, спрашивает себя, позволил бы он случиться всему, что раньше видел во сне — и только заметив, как зрачки Мола расширяются в удивлении, замечает, как две сияющих фигуры — куб и пирамида — замирают в воздухе между ними.

Эзре они знакомы. Фиолетовое свечение куба успокаивает, но пирамида кажется ближе, ее красные отблики завораживают Эзру, зовут: «подойди и возьми». Он протягивает руку, направляя поток Силы на ситхский голокрон, и чувствует, что Мол делает то же самое с джедайским.

Фигуры начинают вращаться, свечение становится нестерпимо ярким и Эзра, закрыв глаза, ощущает, как волна чистой Силы отбрасывает его в сторону. Он ударяется головой о холодный камень стены и, почти теряя сознание, видит:

Мужчина и женщина, сотканные из чистого света, стоят, не касаясь пола, и тянут друг к другу руки. Они едва не соприкасаются, но голокроны, до того померкшие, вспыхивают снова: в глазах женщины загорается желтое, а ее лицо теперь кажется обагренным кровью. Мужчина — Эзра не видит его лица, но ему и не нужно, он знает — впускает в себя силу джедайского голокрона. Его руки светятся холодным фиолетовым, и он отшатывается от женщины, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше.

Они заговаривают одновременно. Эзре кажется, что и мужчина, и женщина обращаются прямо к нему, они словно читают в его сердце, вытаскивая наружу самые важные и самые страшные желания. Ему хочется поделить себя пополам, отдать часть каждому из них, только чтобы голоса замолчали, чтобы они перестали предлагать...

— Равновесие, — вдруг говорят мужчина и женщина в унисон, громко и отчетливо. — Когда-нибудь время придет.

Они снова тянут руки друг к другу. Красное и фиолетовое сплетаются, наконец соединившись, и вторая волна Силы прокатывается по темному залу. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, Эзра понимает, что узнает это место: он лежит в Храме, похожем одновременно на лоталский и малакорский.

— Равновесие. Ни джедаев, ни ситхов, — звучит у него в голове.

Но как же мы, думает Эзра и закрывает глаза.

Когда он приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что его голова лежит на коленях у Мола. Тот гладит Эзру по волосам и что-то негромко, сбивчиво говорит, будто споря сам с собой.

— Я понял, что Она сказала, понял, Она обещала мне власть. — Слова произносит Мол, но Эзра не знает этот голос, не слышал его никогда — и надеется, что не услышит снова.

Так говорит Темная Сторона, думает он. Так говорит тот, кем Мол был.

— Он обещал забвение, ты нуждаешься в нем, забвение и прощение. — Этот голос незнаком ему тоже, слишком спокойный, слишком безмятежный. Похожие интонации Эзра слышал только на записи с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, но сейчас ему не до внезапно обнаруженного сходства.

Мол продолжает:

— Они сказали: равновесие. — И в последней фразе Эзра наконец слышит того, кого хотел — своего Мола — и отвечает:

— Они сказали это не про нас.

— Эзра. — Ладонь в волосах замирает, а через мгновение исчезает вовсе. Эзра невольно тянется за ней, пытаясь продлить прикосновение. — Ты тоже слышал их?

— И видел. Они...

Эзра собирается рассказать, собирается объяснить то, что запомнил и понял, описать Молу единый Храм — таким, как он его видел, но не успевает.

— Не время, — говорит Мол.

А еще зачем-то просит:

— Верь мне.

***

Эзра просыпается от того, что Кенан трясет его за плечо.

— Вставай, — он выглядит странно взволнованным. — Нужно лететь, экипаж корабля, с которым должна была состыковаться Гера, не выходит на связь.

— Есть координаты?

— Есть, — Кенан отходит на шаг, позволяя Эзре спуститься с кровати, — жду тебя в ангаре.

От неприятного, липкого чувства страха, комом свернувшегося в груди, мгновенно потеют ладони.

***

«Верь мне», — звучит в голове у Эзры.

Красное лезвие светового меча Мола проходит в нескольких сантиметрах от головы Зеба.

«Верь мне».

— Ты предал меня, — отвечает Эзра; настоящему Молу или Молу из снов — он не знает.

— Твоих друзей — да, но не тебя. — Мол говорит, глядя прямо на Эзру, и только на него, как будто нет вокруг ни Кенана, ни пилотов. Он произносит это — а потом что-то еще, про голокроны и условия, про время. Эзра реагирует механически, соглашается там, где Кенан собирается спорить, не медля, не раздумывая, потому что все еще слышит:

«Верь мне».

Верю, думает Эзра. Верю.

***

Бенду впервые оживает у него на глазах. Огромное нечто, которое он принял за простую кучу камней, шевелится, поднимает голову. Становятся видны толстые, крепкие рога, покрытая шерстью морда и глаза — Эзра никогда прежде не встречал существа с такими глазами. Даже пурргилы, взгляд которых напоминал полет сквозь гиперпространство, пугали его меньше.

— Бенду.

В приветствии Кенана — требование.

Эзра вздрагивает: говорить так в присутствии создания, олицетворяющего собой Силу, ему кажется не слишком хорошей идеей. Но Бенду не обращает внимания, мягко жует губами, точь-в-точь эопи, и ждет продолжения. От него исходит ощущение Силы — чистое и мощное, но почти незнакомое Эзре. Это не Темная и не Светлая сторона, скорее что-то между; похожее, вспоминает Эзра, только менее гармоничное, менее яркое чувство возникало у него в присутствии Асоки.

— Зачем ты пришел, рыцарь-джедай? — звучный голос Бенду заполняет пространство вокруг них. — И зачем привел с собой ученика?

— Мне нужен голокрон. Расскажи ему, Эзра.

Для чего, хочет спросить Эзра. Бенду только посмотрел на меня, и уже знал все — что я делал, о чем я думал. Почему ты не понял этого, Кенан? Как не почувствовал?

— Эзра, — произносит Кенан вслух.

— Не бойся, мальчик. Говори, — Эзра слышит Бенду снова, но понимает, что тот не размыкал губ. Он кивает, собирается с мыслями — это тяжело, откуда-то словно издали до Эзры все еще доносится негромкое «верь мне», — и впервые называет Мола ситхом.

***

— Ты хорошо справился, — Кенан хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем слезть со спидера.

Эзра не уходит от прикосновения. Молчит. И думает о том, что Бенду сказал ему напоследок:

— Нет ни Света ни Тьмы, маленький ученик двух учителей. Есть Сила, она выше. Больше. У тебя есть шанс понять.

Равновесие, вспоминает свой сон Эзра. Равновесие Силы.

Он решает открыть голокроны вместе с Молом. Хотя бы попробовать.

— Не делай глупостей, — предупреждает Кенан. — У меня есть план.

Эзра опускает глаза, как будто Кенан может его видеть, как будто может распознать в его взгляде вину и ложь, и соглашается:

— Да, учитель.

***

Мол похож и не похож на себя из сна. Он беспокоен и зол, и смотрит на Эзру по-другому, иначе — словно не до конца узнает его. Он обращается к Эзре «мой ученик», и это звучит странно, неправильно; Эзра грубит в ответ, даже не пытаясь выдать свою грубость за шутку.

Мол почти не реагирует; его злость не становится сильнее или ярче, наоборот, немного успокаивается, и Эзре почему-то кажется, что все кончится хорошо. То есть, поправляет он себя, что ничего не кончится. Не здесь. И точно не сейчас.

Мол стоит у него за спиной. Эзра чувствует чужой взгляд всем телом. Хочется подойти, прикоснуться, прижаться — как во сне. Спросить. Сказать. Хочется многого, но он только оборачивается и смотрит на Мола, замечая в его глазах тень собственного желания.

— Ты видел это, — говорит Эзра, забывая даже о друзьях — Кенан наверняка вытащит их, уже вытащил, и все будет нормально, а он должен узнать, правильно ли все понял, правильно ли угадал. — Тебе тоже снились сны.

— Забавно, мой уче... — Мол не договаривает, прерывая сам себя. Джедайский голокрон тускло мерцает синим и фиолетовым в его руке. — Всем снятся сны. И я видел многое.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Куб с острыми гранями подплывает к Эзре. Мол отходит на другую половину зала, опускается на колени:

— Сейчас дело не в снах. Сядь, Эзра. Нам нужно...

— Объединить их, я знаю, и тогда они ответят на любой вопрос, который мы зададим.

— Ты хорошо подготовлен, Эзра Бриджер. Но заслуги джедая в этом нет.

— Я видел одно существо... — говорит Эзра, но тут же спохватывается, замолкает: — Какая разница. Ты же заставил меня прилететь сюда не за этим.

Джедайский голокрон послушно ложится в подставленную ладонь, обжигает холодом. Эзра на мгновение сжимает его в руке, чувствуя острые металлические грани, а потом отпускает снова, направляя на куб всю Силу, которую ощущает в себе. Мол делает то же самое с ситхским голокроном.

Эзра до боли в глазах всматривается в ослепительно-яркий свет, исходящий от соединившихся голокронов и надеется, что каким-то немыслимым, невозможным образом повторится то, что ему приснилось. Он готов снова увидеть странный храм, готов услышать про равновесие — потому что знает, что будет после.

Конечно, голокроны показывают им с Молом совсем другое.


	2. Chapter 2

II

«Призрак» летит к Рилоту. Грузовой отсек под завязку забит армейскими рационами и медпаками, контейнеры стоят даже в каютах. Каждый раз, просыпаясь от храпа Зеба и спрыгивая со своего яруса койки на пол, Эзра задевает один из них коленом и тихо ругается сквозь зубы.

Они болтаются в гипере уже двое суток. От Атоллона до Рилота далеко, но, кажется, вся команда воспринимает долгий полет как своевременную и нужную передышку. Вся — кроме Эзры.

Он злится на всех. На Кенана, за то, что вмешался, разрушил единство двух голокронов — их с Молом единство — и не позволил досмотреть до конца. На себя, за то, что не смог удержать, не смог понять увиденное, но больше всего — за то, что послушался вкрадчивого, мягкого голоса и поверил. На Мола.

На Мола Эзра злится за все.

Мысленно он снова и снова прокручивает в голове то, что хочет сказать ему при встрече — и ни минуты не сомневается в том, что встреча будет. Это длинная, длинная речь, в которой Эзра говорит обо всем: о храме, об обманутом доверии, об Асоке и слепоте Кенана, о разговорах и обещаниях, о Гере, Сабине и Зебе, сердитых, но не испуганных, о предательстве... «Я был верен тебе», — слышится тихо, и Эзра каждый раз спотыкается на полуслове, на мысли, еще минуту не решаясь продолжать.

А когда собирается, то думает почему-то только о снах, жарких и жадных, о снах, которые теперь не приходят.

Эзра скучает по ним. Он никогда не признается в этом Молу — по крайней мере, очень постарается не признаться, но ему действительно не хватает тепла чужого тела, прикосновений, ему не хватает — Мола, говорит себе Эзра, и зажимает рот рукой, когда Зеб на нижней койке негромко ворчит:

— Спи уже, пацан.

Сон не идет.

Вспоминаются горячие ладони на спине, плотная, но такая чувствительная кожа между рогов, тонкие шершавые губы. Вспоминается ощущение Силы Мола — ясное, острое, и почему-то совсем не пугающее. Вспоминается его присутствие — взглядами, жестами. Эзра закрывает глаза, видит, как Мол опускается перед ним на колени — и, не выдержав, сбегает в освежитель.

Тонкие стены, тонкие. Нельзя кричать.

Эзра прикусывает губу, дергает пояс штанов — резко, грубо, просовывает руку внутрь, сжимая себя, и через несколько движений кулаком кончает, чувствуя, как на пальцы выплескивается теплая липкая сперма.

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит он в тишине освежителя, сам толком не зная, кому — и про кого, а потом долго моет руки, порция за порцией выдавливая на них очищающий гель. — Ненавижу все это.

Возбуждение спадает, оставляя после себя только усталость, но легче не становится. Эзра как может тихо возвращается в каюту, забирается на койку и сворачивается на ней, подтягивая колени к животу.

— Учеников не бросают, — мысленно произносит он, заново начиная свою речь. — Или кем ты там хотел меня видеть.

Обвинения, тяжелые, гладкие, продуманные, сами собой слетают с языка.

Эзра засыпает, не успев повторить их даже наполовину.

***

Чам Синдулла встречает «Призрак» на посадочной площадке. Он почти не изменился за прошедшие месяцы, только лицо стало еще суровей и будто бы злее, а над переносицей залегла глубокая складка, разгладившаяся ненадолго только когда Чам увидел в проеме люка Геру.

— Спасибо, что прилетели так быстро.

Чам кивает им всем, обводит пристальным, цепким взглядом — Эзра готов поклясться, что в его глазах мелькает удивление, когда он замечает маску Кенана, но Чам не говорит ничего — и внезапно, даже не поприветствовав дочь, подходит к Рексу.

— Ты — клон, — он не спрашивает, констатирует факт.

Рекс смотрит на Чама в упор.

— Я много слышал о тебе от Пондса, Рэйзора и Стэка. Они говорили, ты упрямый, но честный.

— Твои братья, — Рекс чуть вздрагивает, когда Чам произносит это слово, и Эзре почему-то хочется, чтобы он перестал, чтобы не говорил ничего больше, — были справедливы в суждениях. Какое-то время.

— Отец!

— Генерал!

Окрики раздаются одновременно, и Эзра не может поверить своим глазам и ушам: он привык, что Гера защищает своих и не боится возражать никому, особенно Чаму, но от Нумы, незаметно подошедшей к ним со стороны ангара, Эзра такого не ожидал. И, кажется, не он один.

— Что?.. — Чам переводит взгляд с Нумы на Геру, но та отвечает только:

— Нам лучше заняться разгрузкой, — и уводит его к «Призраку».

Зеб следует за ними, как и Сабина. Эзра думает, что ему тоже стоит пойти — или хотя бы увести Кенана с посадочной площадки, но сначала нужно поздороваться с Нумой, которая почему-то замирает на месте, сжав руки в маленькие кулачки. Эзра открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что с ней, но из-за спины раздается тихое:

— Не надо.

Он оборачивается и видит Гоби Гли: чуть располневшего, обзаведшегося еще парой шрамов на лице и у основания лекку, очевидно уставшего, но все равно старающегося казаться бодрым.

— Здравствуй, Гоби.

— Ты вырос, Эзра Бриджер, — Гоби бросает быстрый взгляд на Кенана, спокойно стоящего рядом: — Надеюсь, вы долетели хорошо, мастер Джаррус.

— Все еще Кенан, Гоби, — улыбка у Кенана получается почти искренней: — Почему Гера увела Чама? Что-то с Нумой?

— Пойдемте, — Гоби машет рукой на противоположный конец посадочной площадки, где припаркованы два небольших гравицикла. — Я отвезу вас в штаб и все объясню. Остальные разберутся сами.

Он улыбается чему-то, глядя через плечо Эзры, и когда тот украдкой смотрит в том же направлении, то видит, как Нума крепко-крепко обнимает Рекса за шею и плачет, не прекращая что-то твердить. Эзра прислушивается, но не может разобрать ни слова.

— Эзра, — зовет его Гоби, — нам пора. Их не оставят здесь, не волнуйся.

— Идем, Кенан, — со вздохом говорит Эзра и берет Кенана под руку, задавая направление. — До гравициклов примерно полклика.

— Ты поведешь, — усмехается Кенан, но Эзре не хочется реагировать на привычную шутку, и он только немного ускоряет шаг.

***

Эзра верит истории Гоби сразу же. Если друзья Рекса — братья Рекса, поправляет он себя — были во время войны такими же, как он сам, ничего удивительного, что Нума привязалась к ним. Эзра смотрит сквозь прозрачный транспаристил, отделяющий комнату, где они сидят, ожидая остальных, от коридора, и видит Рекса с Нумой — они идут медленно, будто через силу, но ни на секунду не перестают говорить друг с другом.

— Надеюсь, они смогли рассказать друг другу что-то хорошее.

Кенан хмурится.

— Им не стоит увлекаться воспоминаниями о той войне. Чам прав, с тех пор все сильно изменилось.

— Почему ты... — начинает говорить Эзра, тут же обрывая себя.

Конечно, он знает, почему. У Кенана с клонами не сложилось с момента знакомства, и потом, несмотря на то, что им с Рексом удалось как-то сработаться и найти хоть какое-то подобие равновесия, друзьями они так и не стали. Иногда, слушая их очень вежливые, но недобрые перепалки, Эзра думал, что Кенан зря так сильно держится за свою обиду и недоверие. В конце концов, Рекс, точно так же, как Грегор и Вольфе, здесь были точно ни при чем. Однажды он набрался смелости и спросил об этом у Рекса, спросил, не обидно ли это и не сердится ли он на Кенана.

Рекс только пожал плечами и ответил, что у него осталось слишком мало союзников, чтобы держать на кого-то зло.

Эзра только после того, как Асока пропала, понял, почему он тогда сказал «союзников», а не «друзей».

— Эзра, Кенан, — Сабина заглядывает в комнату и одновременно машет рукой Нуме и Рексу, подзывая их к себе: — Чам собирает всех в зале для совещаний. Кажется, что-то случилось.

— Гера? — Кенан спрашивает коротко, отрывисто.

— Уже там. Идем, я вас провожу.

— Зал для совещаний, — Рекс подмигивает Эзре, когда он, снова держа Кенана под руку, выходит в коридор, — а они тут неплохо устроились, что скажешь, парень?

Нума совершенно спокойно и ни капли не изменившись в лице толкает его локтем в бок. Эзра не может удержаться от улыбки.

— Точно, — говорит он. — Всем бы так. Поделитесь, Нума?

— Мечтай, — смеется она.

Кенан за всю дорогу до зала совещаний не произносит ни слова.

***

Они даже переночевать на Рилоте не успевают, начав готовиться к отлету сразу же, как только техники докладывают о дозаправке «Призрака». Короткое собрание-инструктаж к этому моменту как раз заканчивается. Эзра думает, что его можно было бы и не проводить, все равно ничего полезного не сказали.

— Лучше бы покормили, — вздыхает рядом Зеб.

— Согласен.

— Я реквизировала у них коробку протеиновых батончиков, — шепотом говорит Сабина, а потом уточняет: — Свежих.

— Карабаст!

— Поделишься? — подмигивает Эзра.

С Сабиной легко. То есть, стало легко — после Кетсу, Конкорд Дон, Малакора. Эзра не знает, почему, да и не очень хочет разбираться. Ему вполне хватает того, что с Сабиной теперь можно пошутить или помолчать, не чувствуя бесконечного, все никак не проходящего чувства вины, как перед Герой, или такого же бесконечного и с каждым днем только увеличивающегося раздражения, как рядом с Кенаном. С Зебом ему тоже просто, но — по-другому, они совсем разные, да и Зеб в последнее время держится отстраненно. Не только от Эзры, ото всех вообще, и, кажется, никто не знает, из-за чего так получилось.

— Вернемся на «Призрак» — поделюсь, — обещает Сабина, и Эзра уже собирается поблагодарить ее, но тут Гера оборачивается, шикает на них и снова обращает все свое внимание на стол, над которым развернута голокарта. 

— Ты говоришь, что вся коллекция будет доставлена на Лотал?

— В Кэпитал-сити, да, — подтверждает Чам. — Если данные нашего информатора верны, все должны доставить в губернаторский дворец через шесть стандартных суток.

— Времени в обрез, только долететь.

— Эти реликвии нужно вернуть, Гера! Они принадлежат народу Рилота, и никому больше. Имперцы забрали их сразу после окончания Войн клонов, мы не видели... Я не видел ничего из старого хранилища Лессу уже шестнадцать лет, но знаю, что там собраны не только картины и статуи.

— Что еще? — спрашивает Кенан, резко, требовательно. — Что еще?

Чам сверлит его взглядом так, словно Кенан способен это увидеть.

— У нашего народа есть свои секреты, мастер Джаррус.

— Сейчас неподходящее время для секретов, — Кенан делает паузу перед тем, как добавить: — Генерал.

Рекс и Гера синхронно кивают, признавая его правоту.

— Отец, ты должен понимать, даже если нам удастся проникнуть в резиденцию губернатора и найти место, где хранятся реликвии, все может пойти не по плану. Лотал сейчас защищен гораздо лучше, чем прежде. Мы не были там очень давно и вряд ли у нас остались союзники в Кэпитал-сити.

— К чему ты ведешь, Гера? — Чам скрещивает руки на груди; он недоволен, его неодобрение кажется Эзре плотным серым дымом, который заполняет комнату, мешая дышать. — Вы отказываетесь лететь?

Гера вздрагивает, словно от удара, и тут же поднимается со своего места, встает напротив Чама, замирает зеркальным отражением его самого. Эзре не хочется быть здесь и уж точно не хочется сидеть молча, когда Чам обвиняет Геру в трусости, но он понимает, что вмешавшись, сделает все только хуже.

Сабина кладет руку ему на плечо и понимающе, совсем невесело улыбаясь, одними губами произносит: «Терпи».

Эзра терпит.

— Мы не отказываемся, — наконец отвечает Гера, и ее голос звенит от едва сдерживаемой злости. — Мы хотим знать, что нужно забрать с Лотала в первую очередь.

— Я расскажу, — кивает Чам. — Но только тебе. Это дело народа Рилота и ничье больше.

— Вот пусть народ Рилота и возвращает свои побрякушки сам, — тихо-тихо ворчит Эзра.

Хватка Сабины на плече становится крепче.

Гера смотри на них, на каждого поочередно, будто бы извиняясь, и просит:

— Оставьте нас с Чамом, пожалуйста. Эзра, Сабина, на вас предполетная подготовка, проверьте все как следует. Нельзя рисковать.

— Не волнуйся, Гера, — Эзра улыбается ей прежде, чем выйти из комнаты следом за Сабиной, — мы все сделаем.

***

Все идет не так с самого начала.

Еще до отлета с Рилота они остаются без Зеба. Он получает какое-то сообщение на комлинк, хмурится и отправляется к Гере. Эзра не знает, о чем они говорят, но сразу после Зеб садится в одолженный у Чама шаттл и улетает. Гера, мрачная и все еще сердитая, провожает его взглядом.

— План меняется, — оборачивается она к Эзре, — и мне понадобится твоя помощь.

— С радостью.

Он действительно рад. В чем бы ни заключалась их с Герой миссия, насколько бы опасной она ни была — он справится, и, может быть, докажет, что вся команда снова может на него положиться. Наверное, думает Эзра, нужно было что-то вроде Рилота — кто-то вроде Чама, — чтобы все начало налаживаться. То есть, налаживаться по-настоящему.

Эзра идет к «Призраку». Он закончил свою часть предполетной подготовки, но не успел проверить бластер и меч, и еще шлем — возможно, его придется подогнать по размеру; даже если этот маскарад даст им всего пару минут — Эзра помнит, что рядом с имперцами никакая фора не бывает лишней.

Он огибает гравиплатформы с наставленными на них ящиками, когда до него доносится голос Кенана.

— Возьмешь Эзру на задание?

Эзра надеется, что сомнение, звучащее в каждом слове, ему только кажется.

— Он готов.

— Не уверен. Он хочет, конечно, и думает, что поможет, но... — Кенан мнется, а Эзра стоит, не шелохнувшись, и чувствует, как жар приливает к щекам. Он не хочет этого слышать, не хочет знать, что сейчас скажет Кенан, но и уйти не может тоже. — Голокрон изменил его.

— Бенду сказал тебе об этом?

— Мне не нужен Бенду, чтобы заметить, что с моим учеником творится неладное. Я чувствую в нем злость, Гера, и тревогу, и страх.

— Мы все боимся, — возражает Гера, и Эзра разом забывает обо всех своих обидах на нее; если Гера защищает его перед Кенаном, значит, действительно простила за все случившееся на Йарме.

— Вы — другое дело. Эзра джедай, должен стать джедаем, и для него страх и гнев — это путь на Темную Сторону. Как и для Инквизиторов. Как и для Мола. Никто не рождается с влечением к Темной Стороне.

Откуда тогда берется равновесие, мысленно спрашивает Эзра. Для равновесия всегда нужны две части чего-то, а не одна.

— Знаешь, Кенан, — Гера говорит мягко, но Эзра понимает: она не отступится от принятого решения и не будет о нем спорить. — Эзра понадобится мне в Кэпитал-сити. Я не могу пойти одна и не могу взять тебя с собой, так что говорить здесь не о чем.

— Сабина...

— Совсем недавно засветилась перед имперцами и перед губернатором Прайс лично. Хочешь рискнуть и отправить ее к ним снова?

— Ты права, — Кенан признает поражение. — Но пообещай мне, что будешь приглядывать за ним.

— Эзра большой мальчик, Кенан. Он справится.

— Гера.

— Ладно, — она сдается тоже. — Обещаю.

Эзра сжимает кулаки так сильно, что на ладонях остаются следы от ногтей. Ничего уже не изменится. Что бы он ни делал, как бы сильно ни старался — они не будут доверять ему. По крайней мере, так, как прежде.

Глаза начинает щипать, и Эзра сердито трет их рукавом.

— Все из-за тебя, говорит он беззвучно, представляя черно-красное лицо Мола, его странные, нечеловеческие глаза. — Все началось с тебя.

Эзра не ждет ответа, он вообще не знает, зачем проговаривает это про себя, но ответ приходит, ясный и неожиданный. Присутствие Мола обрушивается на него на мгновение, Эзра ощущает гнев, силу, ярость, ощущает желание и боль, ощущает тоску, чувства Мола захлестывают его, окружают. Эзра даже не подозревал, как на самом деле скучал по ним.

Как скучал по нему.

— Берегись, — хрипло произносит Мол в его голове. — Берегись, Эзра.

— Тебя? — говорить даже мысленно оказывается трудно, Эзра теряется в водовороте ощущений, ему хочется накричать на Мола, рассказать ему все, что думал, все, что так долго превращал в слова, хочется, чтобы тот услышал каждое обвинение — и одновременно хочется попросить Мола не оставлять его больше.

— Нет, Эзра Бриджер, нет, — Мол смеется, и Эзре кажется, что он чувствует этот смех всем телом и безотчетно тянется к нему, — я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Ты уже, — мысль, острая и тонкая, как игла, жалит Мола — это Эзра чувствует на самом деле.

Смех прекращается, перестает, словно его никогда не было, и вместе с ним перестает быть присутствие Мола. Он отстраняется, закрывается от Эзры — снова — и только перед тем, как пропасть окончательно, просит:

— Осторожней с песчаной планетой. Я видел... — и замолкает.

Эзра опускается на холодный каменный пол ангара и сидит так до тех пор, пока его не зовет Кенан.

***

Лотал встречает их пыльной бурей.

Имперской блокады больше нет, звездные разрушители не висят на орбите большими угрожающими клиньями, так что «Призрак» заходит в атмосферу планеты никем не преследуемый. Это, пожалуй, единственная хорошая новость. По крайней мере, так думает Эзра, чувствуя, несмотря на ремни, не позволяющие ему вывалиться из кресла, как корабль болтает из стороны в сторону, закручивает и тянет, кажется, сразу во всех направлениях. Гера, упрямо сжав зубы, ведет «Призрак» на снижение сквозь непроглядную желто-бурую взвесь, закрывшую небо.

— Сядем в Таркинтауне, — бросает она, и Эзра разбирает слова только потому, что сидит в кресле второго пилота и может прочитать по губам. — В пустом.

Ох. В Таркинтаун Эзре не хочется — во всяком случае, в тот Таркинтаун. Таких поселений теперь много на Лотале, все они выглядят и называются одинаково; невеселая издевка над идеальной упорядоченностью Империи и самим гранд-моффом. Любой из Таркинтаунов подошел бы для высадки, везде были бы рады повстанцам, но им нельзя привлекать к себе внимание — даже если это внимание друзей. Эзра понимает, и только старается дышать медленней и размеренней, насколько это вообще возможно в трясущемся, непонятно как еще держащемся в воздухе корабле.

Сзади что-то неразборчиво кричит Кенан. Эзра не обращает на него внимания — услышать не получается все равно. В нос бьет запах дыма; Эзра знает, на борту нет пожара, дым только кажется ему, фантомный, ненастоящий, вот только знание это ничем не помогает. Сожженный дотла Таркинтаун встает перед глазами, загораживая и приборную панель «Призрака», и прозрачный транспаристил, за которым крутятся поднятые вихрем песчинки.

Эзра сглатывает. В горле сухо и горько. Он чувствует Таркинтаун, пустой, покинутый, мертвый, как огромное слепое пятно на пронизанной Силой поверхности Лотала.

— Гера, — громко говорит он, повернув голову в ее сторону, — мы близко, почти над ним.

Гера кивает и сильнее тянет штурвал на себя. «Призрак», кажется, начинает болтать еще сильнее, желудок Эзры судорожно сжимается, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, но расслабляться нельзя, и Эзра только цепляется пальцами за ремень, сильно, почти до боли, и дышит, неглубоко и ровно: вдох — семь счетов — выдох — семь счетов. Повторить.

«Нет эмоций, есть покой», говорит в его голове Кенан, и Эзра кривится от острого, сильного, злого чувства, на минуту захлестнувшего его целиком. Какой, к ситхам, покой, хочется спросить ему. Какое, к ситхам, нет эмоций. Кенан повторяет и повторяет эту глупую, бессмысленную фразу, и еще убеждает Эзру быть спокойным. «Равновесие, Эзра, — спокойно, не обращая внимания на снижающийся слишком резко и неровно “Призрак”, произносит он, — все должно быть в равновесии. Успокойся, Таркинтаун не причинит тебе вреда».

Да что ты знаешь о равновесии, думает Эзра.

«Призрак» трясет снова, на этот раз сильнее и жестче, чем прежде, и совсем по-другому. Эзра больно прикусывает губу и зажмуривается, открывая глаза только когда Гера касается его руки.

— Мы сели, — устало говорит она. — Пойдем.

Эзра отстегивает ремни, возится с ними не меньше минуты — пальцы почему-то трясутся и расцепить крепление никак не выходит. Кенан подходит, молча встает рядом, не трогая, не помогая, просто давая знать о своем присутствии. Это действует на нервы хуже любого кошмарного сна, Эзра и представить не может, как у него раньше получалось не замечать — сомнения и недоверие теперь кажутся ему серебристыми нитями, опутавшими грудь и голову Кенана так плотно, что это похоже на кокон, который плетут вокруг своих жертв атоллонские крикны. Наверное, нужно что-то сказать, предупредить Кенана, объяснить ему все и попробовать завоевать доверие снова — так поступил бы хороший ученик, так поступил бы сам Кенан. Наверное. Может быть. Но Эзра — не Кенан и вряд ли сойдет за хорошего ученика, а еще у него разом кончаются все силы, исчезают, словно откачанные из Эзры огромным насосом. Крепление наконец поддается, Эзра встает и медленно, тяжело переставляя ноги идет мимо Кенана к открытому люку.

Кенан его не останавливает.

Буря стихает, через песчаную мглу проглядывает неяркое пока еще солнце, Эзра пользуется моментом, чтобы осмотреться как следует — и тут же жалеет об этом.

Наяву Таркинтаун еще хуже, чем в воспоминаниях, неуютней, мрачнее. Вокруг тихо — неживой, неправильной тишиной. Обгоревшие остовы наскоро возведенных бараков и старых, времен Войн клонов, армейских хозблоков, оставшиеся после уничтожения поселения имперцами, за прошедшие несколько лет почти исчезли. Часть построек развалилась — покореженные огнем балки и стены рухнули на землю, не выдержав собственного веса, часть занесло песком. Здесь ничего не растет, земля коричневая, безжизненная, пустая. Буря подняла песок в небо, согнала, счистила его с поверхности, и осталась только твердая, будто запекшаяся корка. Эзра опускается на колени, трогает ее рукой — кончики пальцев царапает что-то, камни, корни, кости животных — он не знает, не хочет даже предполагать.

Гера появляется перед ним, загораживая солнце. Эзра смотрит на нее снизу вверх, пытаясь прочитать, понять выражение лица: раздражение, усталость, застарелая, привычная боль. Ему кажется, что у них с Герой много общего — больше, чем было когда-либо прежде. Она протягивает Эзре руку, помогая встать и коротко, невесело улыбается.

— Знаю, тебе это место не нравится, но здесь безопасно. — Гера обводит взглядом окружающее их пепелище. — По крайней мере, сейчас.

Мимо них, о чем-то переговариваясь между собой, проходят Сабина и Рекс. Эзра смотрит на них, смотрит, как Сабина поднимает руку, показывая Рексу свой наплечник, левый, с нарисованным на нем конвором, как Рекс внимательно вглядывается в рисунок, а потом одобрительно хлопает Сабину по другому плечу — простым, одобрительным, дружеским жестом.

— Эзра, — зовет Гера снова и только теперь отпускает его руку. — Времени мало.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает ей Эзра, потому что ему хочется, чтобы так было на самом деле, а еще потому что он должен быть готов к бою несмотря ни на что. — Какой у нас план?

***

Дворец губернатора на Лотале больше похож на хорошо укрепленный форт. Когда Эзра видит его впервые, то сразу сдает назад и останавливается в небольшом переулке перед главной площадью, сверяясь с голокартой Кэпитал-сити дважды. Он почти уверен, что перепутал пару поворотов, отвлекшись на разговор с Герой, и привез их куда-то не туда. Но карта, отображающаяся на внутреннем дисплее его нового шлема, подтверждает: они там, где нужно, до губернаторской резиденции осталось меньше половины клика.

То большое, облицованное темным феррокритом здание, накрытое слабо мерцающим силовым куполом — это и правда дворец.

Хорошо, рассеянно думает Эзра, что губернатор Туа этого никогда не видит. Ей бы не понравилось.

— Все в порядке? — Гера прикасается к руке Эзры, привлекая внимание.

Он встряхивается и сворачивает голограмму.

— Показалось, что ошибся. Знаешь, — Эзра хмурится под непрозрачным визором шлема, — раньше тут было уютней.

— Империя меняет все, до чего дотянется. И не в хорошую сторону.

— Это точно, — соглашается Эзра, слезая с гравицикла. — Ладно, пойдем.

Они легко попадают внутрь. Идентификационный чип, вмонтированный в нагрудную пластину брони Эзры, срабатывает как нужно. Имперский дроид негромко пищит, сканируя его, а потом меняет цвет датчика с красного на зеленый. Часовой — такой же штурмовик, каким выглядит сейчас Эзра — кивает и пропускает их на территорию, прилегающую ко дворцу.

Эзра, помедлив секунду, решительно подталкивает Геру в спину рукоятью бластера:

— Вперед.

Она низко опускает голову, горбится, будто пытается стать как можно меньше и незаметней, и послушно идет по направлению к главному зданию.

— Не спеши, ТК-9516, — оклик часового заставляет Эзру замереть. — Вход в тюремный блок сейчас закрыт, сам не видишь?

Он кивает, указывая на силовое поле, все еще развернутое над дворцом.

— Вижу, — Эзра едва узнает собственный голос; вокодер шлема делает его ниже, глуше, добавляет искусственные, неживые нотки. — Надеялся, снимут. Опять проверка?

— Ранкор его знает, нам не сообщали. Капитан передал, поле на 120 стандартных минут, код безопасности — желтый. Может, опять повстанцы. Ты не слышал, шестнадцатый, в городе тихо?

— Как обычно, — пожимает плечами Эзра и показывает на Геру, стоящую рядом и все так же смотрящую в землю. — Вот, информатора взяли. Ходила в Та... в этот их поселок, как к себе домой.

— Еще и еду для них воровала, а? — часовой толкает Геру в спину — куда сильнее, чем Эзра за несколько минут до этого, и точно не только для вида. Злость мгновенно поднимается в Эзре горячей, ослепительно-алой волной, он сжимает руку в кулак, готовясь сделать с часовым то же, что сделал со штурмовиками на Нарака, но Гера будто чувствует — поднимает голову, смотрит на него, чуть-чуть, незаметно для часового улыбаясь, и одними губами говорит:

— Не смей. Миссия.

Эзра заставляет себя успокоиться. Гера права, миссия важнее, а часовой... С часовым он сможет разобраться потом.

— Эй, потише.

Эзра встает перед Герой, задвигая ее себе за спину, и примирительно поднимает руки в ответ на удивленный взгляд часового.

— Губернатор, — короткий, уверенный кивок на дворец, — приказала доставить ее целой и невредимой, совсем. Она вроде как знает что-то важное, ну, про тех, кто все это начал.

— Ого, — удивленный присвист сквозь аудиосистему шлема кажется жутким, неестественным каким-то хрипом, — а почему тогда сам ведешь? Джейнер куда делся?

«Непрозрачный визор шлема, — повторяет про себя Эзра. Непрозрачный. Спокойно. Думай, думай».

— Анубы имперские, — внезапно произносит Гера с ненавистью слишком яркой и сильной, чтобы быть неискренней, — хоть все переройте дома и в кантине, ничего не найдете!

На этот раз Эзра толкает ее сам:

— Молчать! — и поворачивается к часовому: — Обыск проводят, сэр Джейнер лично контролирует. А мне только сказали срочно доставить эту мятежницу в резиденцию для личного допроса губернатором Прайс.

Часовой хохочет:

— А что не гранд-адмиралом сразу? Хотя если она правда знает повстанцев, может, и он тоже захочет с ней побеседовать. Ладно, шестнадцатый, — он оборачивается на шум выворачивающего с дальней стороны площади кара, — подожди тут, в казарму ни ногой, понял. Если капитан все верно передал, скоро поле снимут и пройдешь.

— Есть, сэр, — Эзра отдает честь и получает от часового одобрительный кивок. — Спасибо, сэр!

— Джейнеру передай, что за ним должок. И не эта местная бурда, — ворчит часовой ему в спину.

— Так точно, сэр, — отвечает Эзра, надеясь, что вокодер сотрет из его голоса и насмешливую интонацию тоже. — Будет сделано.

— Хорошо держался, — тихо-тихо произносит Гера.

— Он тебя не ударил?

— Все в норме, Эзра. Миссия важнее.

— Знаю, но...

Что именно «но», он сказать не успевает. Купол силового поля мерцает особенно ярко, а затем исчезает, словно втягиваясь обратно в генераторы. Путь во дворец оказывается открыт.

Эзре с Герой везет. Они не привлекают ничьего внимания — охрана губернаторской резиденции слишком занята наблюдением за всеми людьми, застрявшими в здании из-за силового поля. Как только оно пропадает, они устремляются к выходу, практически неразличимые в одинаковой серой имперской форме. Эзра невольно замедляет шаг. Толпа людей плотная и идти тяжело, а мелкая, но слишком подробная карта здания, развернутая на внутришлемном дисплее больше мешает, чем помогает сориентироваться. Эзра уже близок к тому, чтобы начать растерянно крутить головой, но Гера снова приходит на помощь — оборачивается, словно запнувшись, заставляет его взять себя за руку чуть повыше локтя, и незаметно подсказывает нужное направление. Прямо, налево, налево, еще поворот, они лавируют в потоке людей, устремившихся к выходу, пересекают квадратный, весь отделанный темной плиткой зал, сворачивают в совершенно пустой коридор, и только после этого оказываются у лифтов. Когда двери кабины наконец закрываются, Эзра позволяет себе выдохнуть. Ужасно хочется снять шлем — да хоть визор убрать, чтобы почувствовать свежий, неотфильтрованный системой жизнеобеспечения воздух, и позвать Геру, улыбнуться ей, подмигнуть, сказать что-нибудь глупое.

«Рано, — говорит себе Эзра. — Пока нельзя. Миссия».

Миссия — слово, повторенное сегодня трижды, раздражает его и одновременно кажется монолитно-тяжелым, давящим, как стены губернаторской резиденции. Эзре неприятно здесь находиться, неуютно, и чувство, что что-то не так, чего-то важного он не заметил, никак не пропадает, но времени на размышления нет — Эзра кидает быстрый взгляд на камеру, прикрепленную под самым потолком лифта и подходит к контрольной панели, делая вид, что набирает нужный код. Пальцы замирают в нескольких миллиметрах от сенсоров, а он в это время переключает канал связи, вызывая Чоппера.

— Порадуй меня, Чоп.

В ответ Чоппер возмущенно пищит и пощелкивает. Эзра в очередной раз радуется тому, что аудиосистема шлема не пропускает наружу ни одного звука.

— Ты влез в систему?

Щелчки становятся резче, громче. Эзра думает, что понимать Чоппера без встроенного в комлинк переводчика, конечно, удобно — но иногда это умение кажется абсолютно лишним. Вот как сейчас. Без такой информации о его умственных способностях Эзра бы точно обошелся.

— Я понял, Чоп. Давай за дело, ладно? Я не могу торчать у сенсора пять минут, штурмовики не бывают настолько тупыми.

Чоппер молчит долгие, очень долгие несколько секунд, а потом отрывистыми короткими «бип» сообщает Эзре нужную комбинацию. Сенсорная панель под пальцами вспыхивает белым, и лифт наконец начинает двигаться — не вниз, к допросным, а на верхние этажи резиденции. Туда, где в самой охраняемой части здания находится хранилище и рабочий кабинет губернатора.

— Отключи звук, — просит Эзра. — Мне надо поговорить с Герой.

На этот раз Чоппер подчиняется беспрекословно. В наушнике что-то трещит, пикает, а потом Чоппер подает короткий одиночный сигнал: говорить можно свободно.

— Гранд-адмирал? — Эзра поворачивается к Гере. — Тот, про которого говорил Хондо?

— Траун, — Гера говорит негромко и старательно, как бы случайно отворачивается от камеры. Даже если кто-то будет просматривать фиды из лифтов, ее ни в чем не заподозрят — до тех пор, пока не узнают, конечно. — Мы узнали о нем немного, Мол тогда очень неудачно нарушил наши планы, но то, что узнали... Он непохож на остальных, Эзра, нам нужно забрать то, за чем мы пришли, и убираться отсюда как можно скорее. Траун нам пока не по зубам.

На дисплее, находящемся над контрольной панелью лифта, сменяют друг друга цифры: 15, 16, 17. Эзра сверяется с картой, снова разворачивая ее из крошечной иконки на внутришлемном дисплее, и хмурится:

— У этого штурмовика не было доступа в резиденцию, ну, на верхние этажи. В карте нет ничего выше двадцатого, а Чоппер отправил лифт на тридцать восьмой. Ты знаешь, куда нам?

— Западное крыло, блок 5D. Кабинет и хранилище находятся рядом. Будем надеяться, что все, что украли с Рилота, находится там. И что Чоппер сможет вскрыть защиту дверей прежде, чем сработает сигнализация.

Сердитое бибиканье почти оглушает Эзру, отвлекая от мыслей о том, почему Чоппер, так легко взломавший хорошо защищенную имперскую сеть, не передал ему точный план здания. Наверное, в этом был какой-то смысл. Он подумает об этом позже, когда все кончится.

Бибиканье продолжается, и Эзра поворачивается к Гере, сообщая:

— Эй, он тебя слышит.

— Надеюсь на это, — Гера едва заметно улыбается. — Эзра, отец не хотел, чтобы я говорила кому-то, но все может пойти не по плану, так что, — она останавливается, вздыхает, а потом все-таки поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на Эзру — и непроницаемый для взгляда визор шлема ей, кажется, совсем не мешает. — После того, как мы выберемся, я расскажу тебе очень короткую сказку про рилотские реликвии, а пока просто запомни то, что нужно забрать с собой обязательно.

Чоппер ворчит что-то про идеально выбранный для откровений момент, но Эзра игнорирует его и кивает Гере:

— Конечно.

Карта на дисплее шлема исчезает. Вместо нее перед глазами Эзры, так близко, что его вот-вот замутит, вращается идеально ровный шар. По изображению сложно понять, из чего он сделан, но поверхность шара кажется Эзре блестящей, гладкой, полированной.

— Чоп показал тебе?

Эзра наклоняет голову в знак согласия.

— Это фир’ит. Что-то вроде твилекского голокрона.

— Для ваших джедаев?

— Не совсем.

Гера собирается сказать что-то еще, но лифт останавливается, чуть вздрогнув, и двери медленно начинают разъезжаться в стороны.

— Потом, — обещает она. — Главное — найди его, если я не смогу.

***

Тридцать восьмой уровень пуст. Эзра идет следом за Герой, которая уверенно, будто по собственному дому, шагает по широким и каким-то безликим коридорам, и старается поменьше вертеть головой. Ему хочется снять дурацкий шлем, сужающий обзор до минимума, хочется проверить каждый поворот, узнать, куда делись все люди — здесь же должен быть кто-то, охрана, помощники губернатора, сама губернатор, ну хоть кто-нибудь.

Никого нет.

— Из-за силового поля? — спрашивает он, не сбавляя шаг. — Думаешь, нас засекли?

— Сомневаюсь, — Гера не оборачивается. — Иначе сейчас мы оба уже оказались бы в тюремном блоке.

— У меня плохое предчувствие насчет всего этого, — тянет Эзра, бессознательно копируя интонации Рекса.

— Нельзя уходить с пустыми руками. Мы должны забрать фир’ит.

По мере того, как они приближаются к блоку 5D, ощущение, что их с Герой заводят в тщательно подготовленную ловушку, только усиливается. Эзра пытается сосредоточиться и понять, есть ли на тридцать восьмом уровне кто-нибудь еще, но у него ничего не выходит — часть помещений совершенно точно пуста, там нет никого живого, а еще часть словно не существует. Он идет мимо дверей, которые определенно ведут куда-то, но не чувствует за ними ничего — как будто вместо штаба аналитиков, центра сбора данных и еще чего-то — но не успевает прочитать название на табличке — за дверями полная, абсолютная пустота.

От этого чувства — точнее, от отсутствия каких-либо чувств — Эзру прошибает мелкая дрожь.

— Далеко еще?

— Мы почти на месте, — бросает Гера отрывисто; она всегда говорит так, когда напряжена, напугана, или и то, и другое вместе.

Последний поворот коридора выводит их к широким, даже на вид прочным запертым дверям, отделяющим от остальной части резиденции, кажется, не одну комнату, а целый блок. Чоппер, выкрашенный в имперские цвета, выкатывается из технической ниши и поднимает манипуляторы, приветствуя Эзру и Геру.

— Камеры? — Гера окончательно перестает изображать из себя покорную пленницу; от резкого, командного ее тона Эзра вздрагивает, а потом, сообразив, что она спрашивает про камеры не Чоппера, а его, вытаскивает из разгруза на поясе маленькую черную коробочку и крепит к стене, нажимая простую комбинацию кнопок.

— Готово, — отвечает он.

Одновременно с этим победно гудит Чоппер. Двери в личный кабинет губернатора секунду остаются неподвижными, а затем открываются.

Эзра и Гера заходят внутрь.

***

Кабинет губернатора огромен. Центр его занимает длинный стол, к которому примыкает еще один — поменьше. Должно быть, за ним и сидит эта Прайс, думает Эзра, окидывая взглядом множество датападов, ровными стопками сложенных на гладкой деревянной столешнице. Позади стола и большого глубокого кресла, правда, неудобного даже на вид — транспаристиловая стена, полностью, от пола до потолка, прозрачная.

— Отличный у нее вид на Лотал, а? — усмехается Эзра.

Гера не отвечает. Она стоит прямо за его спиной и внимательно смотрит на два небольших голопроектора, стоящих на столе рядом с датападами, точно напротив друг друга.

— Гера, что?.. — Он не успевает даже договорить, когда Гера решительно нажимает кнопку на проекторе, находящемся чуть ближе к ней.

Над правой частью губернаторского стола разворачиваются голографические копии картин и мозаик. Эзра не видел их прежде, но, судя по тому, как вздрагивает и приоткрывает рот от удивления Гера, ей знакома каждая из них. На картинах — голо такое качественное, что позволяет разглядеть все в подробностях, все, кроме, конечно, цвета — изображены твилеки: охотящиеся, собравшиеся вокруг высокого каменного столпа, держащиеся за руки. Эзра не очень много знает о населении Рилота, но, глядя на узоры на лекку и разную одежду мужчин и женщин, решает, что на картинах — не один род, а все племена, живущие на Рилоте. Последнее, самое маленькое мозаичное панно отличается от остальных. На нем нет ни одного твилека, нет вообще никого живого — только высокие, воткнувшиеся острыми вершинами-зубцами в самое небо, скалы, глубокая даже на вид пропасть и узкая лента тонкого, плоского какого-то моста, перекинутого над ущельем, на другом конце которого — укрепленный город. Картина завораживает Эзру, он рассматривает ее, забыв про остальные, и едва замечает краем глаза, как Гера, справившаяся наконец с волнением, включает второй проектор.

Что-то в чертах лица женщины, бледно-синяя проекция которой зависает в воздухе над левым краем стола, кажется Эзре очень знакомым. Он не видел ее прежде, но сейчас, глядя на широкие темные полосы татуировок, расчерчивающие ее лицо, Эзра не сомневается в том, кто она.

Мать Мола смотрит прямо перед собой, сердито и дерзко, будто бросает вызов кому-то. Эзра почти наяву чувствует Силу, исходящую от нее, дикую, яростную и злую, очень похожую на Силу Мола. Он тянется к ней, не понимая, что делает, обращается к ее Силе всей своей сутью; Эзре кажется, что еще немного, и женщина появится в этой комнате на самом деле, встанет здесь, рядом с ним — и это внезапно отрезвляет Эзру, заставляет его отпрянуть на шаг и задышать размеренно, ровно, так, как показывала ему несколько раз Асока. Собственная Сила Эзры успокаивается, приходит в равновесие, и одновременно с этим женщина сразу склоняет голову в неглубоком поклоне, пряча взгляд, и произносит всего два слова — беззвучно, голограмма не воспроизводит речь, но Эзра читает эти слова по губам. Она говорит:

— Здравствуй, повелитель.

И голограмма пропадает. Гера, все еще держащая руку на выключателе проектора, пожимает плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Эзры:

— Нам нужен...

— Фир’ит, я помню, — Эзра даже не пытается скрыть раздражение. — Но это тоже важно, Гера. Зачем кому-то смотреть старые голозаписи или, — он кивает на второе устройство, все еще транслирующее проекции старых картин, — твилекскую картинную галерею?

— Эти картины были вместе с фир’итом на Рилоте, — Гера отворачивается от него, подходит к стене и начинает методично простукивать ее, ища что-то. — На записи только часть, но я узнала их, каждую. Они должны быть где-то здесь.

— Ты думаешь, вход в личное хранилище губернатора находится прямо в ее кабинете?

— Почти уверена. Если верить плану, это крыло гораздо больше, чем кажется изнутри. Значит... — Гера обрывает себя на полуслове, а потом медленно и очень осторожно обводит руками небольшой прямоугольник, на взгляд Эзры, ничем не отличающийся от всей поверхности стены, и говорит: — Это здесь.

Эзра закрывает глаза и вытягивает руку в направлении, указанном Герой, сосредоточивая Силу. Пытаться найти место, скрытое от посторонних, и наверняка хорошо защищенное, непросто, особенно если там нет ничего живого, но прямоугольник, оказавшийся маленькой дверцей, поддается неожиданно легко. Эзра тянет его на себя при помощи Силы, открывая — и, ослепленный острым, сильным чувством внезапной опасности, отскакивает в сторону. Бластерный заряд прошивает воздух в том месте, где он только что стоял.

— Надеюсь, — Эзра смотрит на черную подпалину на спинке стула, оказавшемся позади него, — на этом сюрпризы закончатся.

— Сомневаюсь. Ты чувствуешь там что-нибудь?

— Живых там нет, ни людей, ни кого-то еще.

Эзра дышит медленно, размеренно, пытаясь успокоиться настолько, чтобы проверить скрытое стеной хранилище еще раз. Он не почувствовал опасность заранее, и это могло стоить жизни ему или, что гораздо хуже, Гере. Больше он так не ошибется. Дыхательная техника — спасибо, Асока! — делает свое дело, и Эзра снова тянется к темному прямоугольнику проема, теперь уже не закрытому дверцей, старается охватить Силой все помещение, проникнуть в каждый уголок, ощутить любую, настоящую или мнимую, угрозу.

Что-то в хранилище привлекает его внимание — не мощная и сосредоточенная Сила, пронизывающая любое живое существо, а скорее ее отзвук или отпечаток. Больше всего, думает Эзра, это похоже на эхо, гуляющее по пустому дому. Оно не несет в себе опасности, по крайней мере, не для него, и Эзра решает заняться загадочным следом Силы позднее. Он заставляет себя собраться снова, концентрируется только на вдохах и выдохах, перестает слышать говорящую ему что-то, наверняка просящую поторопиться Геру — и смотрит на хранилище так, как будто перед ним нет никакой стены.

Теперь след, замеченный Эзрой несколько секунд назад, обретает форму. Он выглядит как маленький пульсирующий комок света, бледно-голубой, словно бантовое молоко. Этот комок — единственное, что есть в хранилище — висит в воздухе у дальней, крепкой даже на вид стены. Он должен освещать ее, отбрасывать хотя бы небольшой отблеск, высвечивать плиты, или каменную кладку, или что-нибудь еще — но этого нет. Стена, черная поверхность которой почему-то пугает Эзру, будто бы вбирает в себя свет, поглощая его без остатка

За стеной Эзра не чувствует ничего. Та же глухая пустота, которую он ощущал, идя по коридорам тридцать восьмого уровня, разрывает спокойное, ровное течение Силы, отзывается в Эзре ледяным холодом, заставляет отпрянуть и вернуться к сосредоточению света, притаившемуся в комнате.

Он боится, неожиданно понимает Эзра, этот комок боится пустоты и отсутствия Силы так же, как я.

Дальше все получается само собой: Эзра заставляет себя забыть о черной и мрачной стене, о неживой прорехе за ней, и мысленно окутывает комок своей собственной Силой, словно бы говоря: «Ты не один». Голубое свечение в ту же секунду становится ярче, а еще через мгновение Эзра слышит удивленный возглас Геры и чувствует, как что-то теплое и тяжелое ложится в протянутую ладонь.

Когда он открывает глаза, то видит, что в его руке лежит гладкий голубой шар с блестящей, ровной-ровной, без единой трещинки, поверхностью.

— Фир’ит, — Гера смотрит на него и повторяет, тоном, который Эзра никогда не слышал от нее раньше, восхищенным, почти благоговеющим: — Это фир’ит. Как ты нашел его?

— Он... Ну вроде как откликнулся. Джедайские штучки, — Эзра неопределенно крутит головой; затылок начинает покалывать, от потраченных усилий или чувства приближающейся опасности, которое возникает мгновенно и сильно — он не знает. — Надо идти.

Гера упрямится.

— Здесь должно быть что-то еще, второе хранилище, сейф, галерея, что угодно. Мы должны проверить.

Голову Эзры протыкают насквозь десятки толстых ледяных игл. Думать тяжело, больно, больно-больно-больно, хуже, чем после электрошока, хуже, чем на Малакоре, когда Вейдер почти добрался до него, хуже...

«Используй ее, — слабый, едва слышный шепот. — Она даст тебе Силу».

— Я не могу, — Эзра почти кричит, — Я не могу, не должен!

Гера подбегает к нему, трясет, говорит что-то. Эзра не понимает ни слова, не может разобрать — и пошевелиться тоже не может. Ему кажется, что ледяные иглы вворачиваются ему в глаза, давят, прорастают через него, выталкивая кончики наружу — а потом все кончается. Чужая, злая и веселая Сила на мгновение дотягивается до Эзры, будто приветствуя, и тут же исчезает, забирая иглы с собой.

Гладкий горячий шарик жжет правую ладонь.

Эзра отмахивается от Геры, кивает — я в порядке, показывает глазами на дверь — мы уходим, и идет прочь от хранилища, от стены и пустоты, заставляя себя не оборачиваться. Не смотреть. Гера больше не спорит, только сгребает перед тем, как последовать за ним, голопроекторы со стола.

«Будь осторожен, — шепот возвращается, становясь еще тише. — Ты знал, куда шел».

«Не до конца, — отвечает Эзра мысленно, убирая фир’ит в карман на поясе. Ждет секунду, другую, а затем, не слыша ответа и понимая, что, возможно, говорит уже в пустоту, добавляет: — Спасибо. Спасибо, Мол».

Дверь открывается в тот же момент, когда на тридцать восьмом уровне, слышная, должно быть, во всех помещениях, раздается тревожная сирена. Механический голос, с легкостью перекрывающий завывания, чеканит слова:

— Нарушение протоколов безопасности в блоке 5D. Проникновение в резиденцию губернатора. Это не учебная тревога. Нарушение протоколов безопасности...

«Беги!» — кричит ему Мол.

И Эзра бежит.

Он хватает Геру за руку, увлекая за собой, и бежит что есть силы — налево, направо, снова налево, не думая о направлении, позволяя ногам самим нести его. Чоппер несется чуть позади, размахивая манипуляторами и громко, взволнованно ругаясь. Еще поворот, прямой, длинный участок коридора, из которого некуда деться: не видно ни одной двери, даже вентиляционные решетки, и те замаскированы. Нас перестреляют здесь, как в голотире, думает Эзра, но продолжает двигаться. Останавливаться нельзя. Пока — нельзя.

Они успевают добраться до конца прямой, когда из-за поворота позади них появляется отряд штурмовиков. Фигуры в броне кажутся Эзре совершенно одинаковыми, в глазах рябит от белого, когда штурмовики спокойно, словно бы никуда не торопясь, начинают рассредотачиваться по коридору. Эзра оглядывается на них дважды, вытягивая из петли на поясе световой меч. Рукоять удобно ложится в ладонь, надежная, привычная. Это успокаивает — хотя бы немного, но заворачивая за спасительный, оказавшийся так близко угол, Эзра никак не может отделаться от мысли, в такт биению сердца стучащей в голове: «Почему они не стреляют?».

Натыкаясь на замершую возле абсолютно глухой черной стены Геру, Эзра понимает, почему. Кажется, они сами загнали себя в тупик. Штурмовикам даже не обязательно убивать их — достаточно просто подождать. Даже со световым мечом Эзра не сможет защищать себя, Геру и Чоппера вечно.

— Должен быть другой выход, — Гера наконец оживает, резко поворачивается к Чопперу: — Ты привел нас сюда, теперь вытаскивай, быстро!

Серия коротких, резких сигналов кажется Эзре лучшей музыкой на свете.

— Где технический лифт? — переспрашивает он; Эзра услышал с первого раза, услышал и понял, но ему нужно убедиться.

Чоппер повторяет, на этот раз чуть медленней, и куда более раздраженно.

— Ты можешь открыть? Вызывать его? — Гера присаживается на корточки рядом с Чоппером и открывает небольшое, обычно пустое отделение в его корпусе, вытаскивая оттуда маленький, зарядов на 20, бластер и запасную батарею к нему.

— Тут нет порта, — отвечает вместо Чоппера Эзра. — А шахта защищена фальшивой панелью, нам придется...

— Режь.

— Гера, — Эзра хочет сказать что-то еще, но на это нет времени: пол едва заметно вздрагивает под тяжелыми шагами штурмовиков. Если Эзра понимает все правильно, до угла, за которым на узкой и тесной площадке — в тупике, поправляет он сам себя, просто в тупике — стоят они с Герой и Чоппером, штурмовикам осталось метров тридцать.

Они все еще не стреляют.

— Режь, Эзра! — повторяет она и перехватывает бластер поудобней, решительно оттирая Эзру к стене и становясь на его место, собранная, сосредоточенная, готовая в любой момент начать отстреливаться — до тех пор, пока в бластере не кончатся заряды. Эзра знает это так же точно, как знает, что спорить бесполезно, так что он просто просит Чоппера:

— Покажи.

И, быстро взглянув на схему уровня, появившуюся на внутришлемном дисплее, включает меч и начинает вырезать из стены кусок панели, маскирующей лифт.

Гера коротко вскрикивает за его спиной. Эзра не знает, каким чудом ему удается услышать ее — коридор наполнен шумом и грохотом выстрелов и лязганьем брони, но голос Геры доносится до него четко и ясно, так, словно вокруг больше ничего и никого нет. Эзра доводит лезвие светового меча до пола, Силой отодвигает вырезанную панель и, бросив: «Чоппер, вытащи нас отсюда», поворачивается к Гере.

Небольшая круглая дыра с обугленными краями кажется искусственной, как будто наклеенной поверх оранжевой ткани ее комбинезона. Гера стреляет еще раз — не глядя, не целясь, а потом, глядя прямо на Эзру, оседает на пол.

— Чоппер! — собственный голос, усиленный аудиосистемой шлема, оглушает Эзру; воздуха не хватает, он захлебывается, кашляет, и кричит снова, одновременно поднимая Геру на руки, — нам надо в ангар.

Чоппер пытается что-то пропищать, но Эзра только повторяет:

— Просто сделай! — и следом за Чоппером залетает в открывшуюся наконец кабину лифта. — И выруби камеры.

Он успевает опустить Геру на пол и снова выхватить меч, отражая первые заряды подбежавших штурмовиков, когда двери медленно, по сантиметру, закрываются. Лифт вздрагивает, а потом, повинуясь командам Чоппера, словно нехотя ползет вниз.  
Эзра падает на колени рядом с Герой. Она в сознании, зовет его — так тихо, что Эзра едва может разобрать слова, — пытается о чем-то попросить, а еще пытается подняться, но у нее не получается.

— Не двигайся, — как может спокойно говорит Эзра. — Мы почти выбрались.

Он врет Гере, и если бы ей было чуть лучше, она бы сразу поняла это. Между ними и относительно безопасным городом, где можно хотя бы попытаться уйти от погони — почти тридцать уровней, полных штурмовиков и Сила знает, кого еще, а потом ангар и охрана внешнего периметра. Но даже до ангара сначала нужно добраться. Как только кто-нибудь из отряда, высланного на перехват, догадается связаться с техниками по комлинку или просто найдет еще одну контрольную панель и введет нужные коды доступа, лифт остановится, и тогда...

— Я не знаю, что делать, — одними губами произносит Эзра.

Гера, словно реагируя на его слова, закрывает глаза. Ее голова опускается на холодный пол лифта, лекку обмякают, нехорошо, неправильно расслабляясь.

— Нет-нет-нет, — бормочет Эзра, убирая руку Геры с простреленного бока. — Держись, пожалуйста, держись.

Рана одна, наверное, глубокая — Эзра не знает, он плохо разбирается в таком, но крови нет, почти нет, лазерный заряд запек края, предотвратив кровотечение. Пахнет горелым, пахнет опаленной огнем плотью, и к горлу Эзры подкатывает тошнота. Он зажмуривается, крепко-крепко, стараясь прогнать дурноту и слабость, а потом спрашивает у Чоппера:

— Сколько еще?

Чоппер выплевывает череду коротких, ровных сигналов. До ангара — пятнадцать уровней. Мало, слишком мало, Эзра не успеет наложить повязку, а у него с собой нет ни одного бакта-пластыря, вообще ничего, даже стимуляторы — и те остались на «Призраке». Но если не закрыть рану, Гера не дотерпит, не сможет.

— Держись, — повторяет Эзра тупо, — держись.

Он не умеет лечить. Кенан рассказывал однажды, что среди джедаев были целители, те, кто видел Силу по-особому, кто умел убеждать тело выздороветь, но Эзра тогда только махнул рукой: джедайские боевые тренировки казались ему куда более важными. Сейчас Эзра готов отдать все, чтобы ненадолго, хоть на минуту получить то, чужое, недоступное знание.

— Помоги мне, — просит он, сам не зная, кого. — Пожалуйста.

Эзра не удивился бы, ощутив горячее, яростное присутствие Мола, не удивился бы даже давящему, словно тянущему к земле чувству возобновившейся связи с Кенаном, но перед ним не появляется ни тот, ни другой. Чужая Сила, ясная, ровная, безмятежная, омывает его потоком белого света, заставляя на мгновение закрыть глаза.

— Эзра.

Этого не может быть, думает Эзра. Ее не может быть здесь.

Асока Тано спокойная, как увиденный им в сознаниях пурргилов океан, стоит на коленях рядом с ним.

— Асока, ты... Ты настоящая?

— У нас нет времени на это, Эзра, — голос Асоки наполнен сочувствием. — У нее нет времени.

Гера лежит на полу между ними, бледная, и тяжело, хрипло дышит. На ее лбу блестят крошечные капельки пота — и это последнее, что видит Эзра перед тем, как в кабине лифта гаснет свет.

— Они нашли нас, — говорит он, вторя отчаянному верещанию Чоппера. — Ты знаешь, где найти выход?

— Не спеши.

Асока мотает головой, пресекая все его возражения, и протягивает руки к ране Геры. Эзре кажется, что от ее ладоней исходит белое свечение, не такое яркое, как в момент появления, мягче, осторожней. Свет вытягивается в длинные, тонкие нити, которые ложатся на края раны, соединяются между собой и словно бы растворяются в теле Геры. Нить за нитью срывается с пальцев Асоки; Эзра смотрит на них, как завороженный, не может отвести взгляд, хотя знает, что нужно бежать, забирать их обоих, и Чоппера, и уходить, разжав двери кабины, потому что по уровням сверху и снизу — он ощущает это ясно, как никогда — бегут штурмовики, целые отряды. Их спокойная, равнодушная сосредоточенность, иногда разбавляемая короткими вспышками любопытства, поражает Эзру даже сейчас.

Что надо делать с людьми, чтобы они стали такими? Как надо тренировать?

— Убеждение, — отвечает на невысказанный вслух вопрос Асока и сжимает руки в кулаки. — Их хорошо убеждают. Умно.

Свечение вокруг ее ладоней, вдруг ставших прозрачными, пропадает, и вместе с ним начинает таять, будто бы растворяясь в воздухе, сама Асока, печально и все еще спокойно улыбающаяся Эзре.

— Слушай Силу, — напоследок произносит она. Эзра не уверен, слышит это на самом деле, или голос Асоки звучит внутри его головы. — Слушай Силу, но не теряйся сам. Иди вниз.

— Асока!

— Эзра? — Гера приподнимается на локтях и тут же опускается обратно на пол, хватаясь за раненый бок. — Где мы? Что происходит?

Чоппер, молчавший все время с момента появления Асоки, начинает верещать, размахивая манипуляторами. Гера слушает его, глядя на Эзру широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, но не перебивает и не пытается переспрашивать.

Возражает сам Эзра.

— Нет, Чоп, это не я вылечил ее, это...

— Это неважно, — Гера морщится, но со второй попытки все-таки садится, прислоняется спиной к стене. — Тебе нужно идти. Сейчас же. Чоппер, ты можешь заново запустить лифт?

Манипуляторы Чоппера никнут.

— Техники, скорее всего, обесточили шахту. И я никуда не пойду. По крайней мере, не пойду один.

— Эзра, мы на каком, на десятом примерно уровне?

— Ниже, — Эзра пытается посчитать, — пятый, может, шестой, не больше.

— Административный блок, — кивает Гера устало. — И сообразить, где застрял лифт, смогут даже штурмовики. У нас нет времени, тебе нужно забрать фир’ит и идти. От меня не будет толку, даже если я смогу идти.

— Сможешь. Я знаю. — Он и правда знает. Того, что сделала Асока, не хватит надолго, но прямо сейчас рана просто причиняет Гере боль, почти не влияя на ее возможности и не угрожая жизни. И им нужно добраться до медпаков, а лучше — до бакта-камеры, пока это действие не прекратилось.

Эзра отчаянно хочет объяснить это Гере, хочет рассказать, что не может ее бросить, не может оставить здесь, как оставил Асоку на Малакоре, не может больше никого потерять, особенно — ее, после того, как она поверила ему, поверила в него, в Эзру. Ему нужно сказать многое, но в одном Гера права: времени нет. Он должен придумать выход.

«Вниз», — приходят на ум слова Асоки. Эзра нажимает на незаметную кнопку возле визора шлема, вызывая полный план здания, проверяет — так и есть, шахта технического лифта проходит совсем рядом с ангаром, всего-то коридор пересечь. Эзра улыбается. Все разом становится просто.

— Ладно, — соглашается он под не верещание даже, а злобный рев Чоппера. — Пойду.

Световой меч прорезает дыру в полу кабины так же легко, как до этого — в маскирующей панели стены. Эзра позволяет вырезанному кругу металла упасть, гася его скорость у самого дна шахты, так, что он не гремит, приземляясь, только негромко, коротко звенит. Эзра, услышав этот звон, не может удержаться — подмигивает все еще ругающемуся на него Чопперу и прыгает следом.

Падать страшно.

Шахта узкая, темная, действительно полностью обесточенная — Эзра не видит ничего, просто не успевает рассмотреть, пока летит вниз и изо всех сил старается не кричать. У него получается, и замедлить собственное падение получается тоже. Приземление выходит не слишком мягким, Эзра падает, перекатывается на бок, но тут же поднимается, чувствуя, как мгновенно начинает ныть правая лодыжка.

Боль не имеет значения, говорит он себе. Не сейчас.

Он не сможет притянуть к себе целый лифт, для этого нужно привести в движение слишком большой механизм, и у Эзры просто не хватает сил — но опустить его чуть-чуть ниже все-таки получается. Пол-этажа, не больше, правда, этого оказывается достаточно; Гера, испуганная внезапным движением, выглядывает из дыры в полу.

— Эзра?

— Прыгай, — отвечает ей он. Голос, отраженный от стен, эхом разносится по шахте, и Эзра очень надеется, что их больше никто не слышит. — Пусти Чоппера первым, он подхватит, и я вас опущу.

Эзра ценит в Гере многое. Она смелая, сильная, она заботится о каждом из них — и о целом Восстании, а еще (и сейчас Эзра, пожалуй, любит это в ней больше всего) она точно знает, когда нужно перестать спорить и просто сделать что-то.

Чоппер, включивший реактивный двигатель, зависает под дном кабины. Он рассчитывает позицию верно — Гера падает прямо на него, цепляется руками за корпус, и они начинают опускаться. Эзра следит за ними внимательно, напряженно, и все-таки успевает заметить, как руки Геры разжимаются и она соскальзывает по корпусу Чоппера вниз.

Эзра подхватывает ее Силой, мягко, бережно опуская Геру на каменный пол шахты рядом с собой. Через мгновение рядом приземляется Чоппер — и первым делом, вытянув особенно длинный манипулятор, коротко, но больно бьет Эзру током.

— Ай! Я, между прочим, тебя вытащил, — говорит тот обиженно и протягивает Гере руку, помогая ей встать. — Идти можешь?

— Попробую, — она тяжело опирается на плечо Эзры, но говорит уверенно. — Знаешь, как отсюда выйти?

— Ну, вон там, — показывает Эзра на закрытый перегородкой проем шахты, расположенный в стене на высоте полуметра над их головами, — выход в ангар. Напрямую. Но нас там наверняка ждут. А вот тут, — кивает он на стену прямо перед собой, — есть технический тоннель, соединяющийся с канализацией.

— А дверь? Ты справишься с пермакритом?

— Сейчас узнаем.

Эзра справляется. Прорезать проход в нетолстой, зато прочной каменной стене оказывается не в пример тяжелее, чем рассекать металл, и на это уходит гораздо больше времени, но в конце концов поддается и камень.

— Странно, — ухмыляется Эзра, пропуская Чоппера вперед и помогая Гере пройти через образовавшийся проем, — что они нас до сих пор не нашли.

— Странно, — эхом отзывается Гера, и Эзра разом забывает обо всех своих подозрениях.

Времени на них не остается совсем, Гере опять становится хуже. От ее тела снова исходит болезненный, неправильный жар, а одежда насквозь пропиталась потом.

— Держись, — просит Эзра, сам не зная, в какой уже раз за сегодняшний день, — сейчас мы выберемся.

Сказать легко, а вот сделать никак не получается. Карта, сохранившаяся в памяти Чоппера, оказывается неправильной, и когда они добираются до места, где должна быть дверь, соединяющая тоннели под губернаторской резиденцией с канализацией, то упираются носом в очередную каменную перегородку. На этот раз — толстую настолько, что Эзра даже не пытается пробиться сквозь нее с помощью светового меча.

— Не смогу, — говорит он виновато, поворачиваясь к едва держащейся на ногах Гере. — Камень здесь толщиной больше метра.

Он говорит правду, но только отчасти. Эзра чувствует, что мог бы справиться со стеной, но ему необъяснимо, отчаянно и очень-очень сильно не хочется этого делать. Нет ощущения опасности, нет возмущений в Силе, нет вообще ничего — и это снова, так же, как пустота на тридцать восьмом уровне, пугает Эзру и заставляет насторожиться. Он знает: их время на исходе, время Геры на исходе, но если они пойдут туда, возможно, все станет еще хуже; все кончится.

— Придется поискать другой выход.

— Поищем, — Гера пытается улыбнуться, и Эзра, несмотря на острое, больное чувство стыда, появившееся моментально, благодарен ей за это. — Полклика назад справа был небольшой тоннель, помнишь?

Эзра кивает: точно, был, боковое ответвление, наверное, тупиковое — но других вариантов у них все равно нет.

— Возвращаемся, — говорит он и обхватывает Геру за талию, принимая большую часть веса ее тела на себя, помогая идти. — Там я что-нибудь придумаю. Чоп, ты на разведку.

Чоппер в сотый, кажется, раз за сегодня, недовольно сигналит и поднимает манипуляторы над корпусом. Эзра усмехается, коротко, невесело, и думает, что его постоянство — даже если оно заключается только в неизменной вредности — здорово помогает держаться.

— Спасибо, Чоппер.

Тот не удостаивает Эзру ответом, только включает на минимум встроенный проектор, подсвечивая себе дорогу, и укатывается вперед.

Эзра чувствует, как тяжело, неровно вздыхает Гера, почти повисая на нем. Ей бы не двигаться, мелькает мысль, ей бы полежать в покое, отдохнуть. Эзра бы позволил, правда, он бы и сам с радостью посидел даже на холодном полу, вытянув ноги, но что-то подсказывает ему: передышка не поможет, так же, как не помогло бы прорубание сквозь толщу камня. Нужно идти.

— Нужно идти, — повторяет он вслух.

И идет.

До бокового ответвления они добираются быстро. Чоппер встречает их у самого входа в тоннель, машет манипулятором: «путь свободен», и исчезает в темном, узком проходе. Эзра останавливается, не отпуская Геру, меряет тоннель взглядом, пытаясь понять, смогут ли они шагать по нему вдвоем.

Гера шатается — всего секунду, но она не держится на ногах, теряется в пространстве, и вопросы о том, как быть в тоннеле, отпадают сами собой: или получится передвигаться там так же, как сейчас, или Геру придется нести. Эзра бы понес, постарался бы, вот только не уверен, насколько хватит сил, а еще — об этом думается с опозданием, с задержкой, как о чем-то не слишком важном — хотя бы одна его рука, та, в которой он держит меч, должна быть свободна, чтобы Эзра мог защитить Геру, если в глубине тоннеля их ждет какая-то опасность.

Рукоять ложится в ладонь; Эзра сжимает ее вспотевшей, затянутой в перчатку рукой, а потом, не произнося больше ни слова, делает шаг вперед, увлекая Геру за собой.

Тусклый свет проектора Чоппера освещает им путь. Тоннель, похоже, давно не использовали — пол покрыт толстым слоем пыли, а стены затянуты чем-то напоминающим паутину крикн. Эзра вздрагивает: не хочется встретить этих тварей здесь. Воздух сухой, и от пыли, взметающейся под их ногами, в горле скребет; откашляться бы, но Эзра не знает, даже примерно не может просчитать, насколько далеко разнесется в таком тоннеле звук, так что сдерживается и сглатывает, часто, нервно, пытаясь смочить горло вязкой слюной.

Эзра не знает, сколько они идут. Тоннель, на карте казавшийся коротким, в один, максимум полтора клика, ответвлением основного, никак не кончается. Чоппер сканирует стены, пол и потолок в поисках выхода; им подойдет не дверь даже, намек на нее, технический лаз, что угодно — но выхода нет. Сила Эзры молчит так же, как чопперовские сканеры. Впереди нет опасности, это Эзра может сказать наверняка, и позади их никто не нагоняет, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас, но как выбраться из закрытой части катакомб, как попасть в канализацию, на свободу, Эзра не знает, не может найти ни одной подсказки.

Воздух становится еще суше и горячее. Они идут медленно, в полной темноте — Чоппер уехал далеко вперед, проверяя дорогу. По лицу Эзры градом течет пот, он стирает его тыльной стороной кисти, чувствуя, как грубая ткань перчатки чуть царапает кожу. Гера неожиданно останавливается, резко, словно налетает на стену, отпускает Эзру, выпрямляется — медленно, с трудом, зажимая рукой раненый бок. И говорит, просто и страшно, так, что Эзра верит ей сразу:

— Не могу больше.

Он прицепляет меч на пояс и, не слушая возражений, не слушая настойчивых просьб уйти и оставить ее здесь, подхватывает Геру на руки. Она тяжелее, чем кажется, и Эзра напрягается, ища равновесие, но все-таки делает шаг, другой, третий — осторожно, повернувшись боком, чтобы голова и ноги Геры не задевали пыльных стен, — а потом шагает еще и еще, чуть быстрее, чуть уверенней, пытаясь разглядеть впереди Чоппера:

— Теперь ты нас охраняешь, слышишь, Чоп?

Чоппер не отвечает.

— Куда он мог... Чоппер!

— Что-то не так, — очень тихо произносит Гера. — Стой.

Эзра чувствует, как она шевелится, пытаясь согнуться и дотянуться рукой до левого ботинка, точнее, до виброножа, закрепленного в небольшой кобуре на щиколотке. Ей это почти удается, когда Эзра слышит звук сервомоторов Чоппера, а потом видит и его самого, выныривающего из тьмы тоннеля.

— Где ты был? — от злости Эзра даже не думает понижать голос; его звук, должно быть, далеко разносится по катакомбам. Плевать, он слишком устал.

Гера, подцепив наконец пальцами клапан кобуры, вытаскивает нож, перехватывает его поудобней и снова обнимает Эзру левой рукой за шею. Держать ее становиться чуть легче.

Чоппер, на удивление, молчит. Только отъезжает немного назад и включает проектор, освещая тонкую фигуру девушки, незаметно подобравшейся к ним.

— Даже тут вы ругаетесь. Впечатляет. 

— Сабина, — Эзра не понимает, как, почему и откуда она взялась здесь, но сейчас это неважно. Он надеется, что на рассказы и расспросы время найдется потом. — Медпак с собой? Хоть что-нибудь? Гера...

— Подстрелили, — Гера улыбается, слабо, но уверенно. — Заживет. Ты знаешь, где выход?

— Ну, — тянет Сабина, вытаскивая из кармана на поясе сразу два автоматических шприца и протягивая их Гере, — знаю, где он сейчас появится.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Эзра не успевает договорить фразу до конца.

Над их головами что-то оглушительно хлопает, разрывается с диким треском, потом звук повторяется снова, только, кажется, немного дальше.

Эзра не видит лица Сабины — визор ее шлема непрозрачный, как и у него, — но готов поспорить, что она улыбается, когда командует:

— Путь свободен. Пошли.

— Гранаты? — спрашивает Эзра. На более длинный вопрос не хватает дыхания — он все еще несет Геру, и руки с каждым мгновением ноют все сильнее. Эзра думает, что они вот-вот вырвутся, выломаются из плеч, но все равно идет прямо и быстро, в каждую секунду готовый подхватить Геру Силой, если его тело не справится.

«Джедаи выносливы», вспоминаются слова Кенана, и легко, совсем необидно мелькает мысль: я не джедай.

— ЭМИ-гранаты, — Сабина оборачивается к нему: напряженная до предела, с бластерами в обеих руках. — Выдержишь? Клик еще.

— Здоровые же эти катакомбы, — каким-то чудом у Эзры получается улыбнуться. — Веди, надо спешить.

Чоппер, замыкающий их небольшой отряд, ворчит что-то одобрительное.

Сабина действительно выводит их из катакомб, сразу в город — когда Эзра с Герой на руках поднимается по длинной каменной лестнице, то оказывается в подвале обычного дома, такого же, как и его собственный. Еще несколько ступенек, уже совсем новых, металлических — Эзра идет осторожно, боясь подскользнуться и упасть, знает, встать снова у него уже не хватит сил, — потом разрисованная, в черно-белую клетку, дверь, которую Сабина открывает собственной ключ-картой.

Испуганное и сердитое лицо Кенана — первое, что видит Эзра, когда Сабина наконец отходит в сторону. Кенан говорит ему что-то — то ли «не сберег», то ли «молодец», Эзра не может разобрать, — и принимает из его рук Геру, к тому времени уже давно потерявшую сознание.

— Бакта, — выдавливает Эзра; горло дерет от пыли, а еще там словно опять стоит ком, мешающий говорить. — Не пакет, нормально. Рана в бок, бластер, сквозная.  
— Сабина, — в голосе Кенана — страх. — Кар на улице, быстро. Нам нужно в Таркинтаун.

— Обратно? — Сабина даже не пытается скрыть изумление.

— Не в этот. Я покажу. — Кенан ориентируется в доме так хорошо, будто жил здесь всю жизнь и знает каждый поворот коридора, каждую мелочь на ощупь. Он быстро идет к выходу с Герой на руках, и только оказавшись у ведущей на улицу двери, оборачивается к Эзре: — Не отставай.

Чоппер мягко толкает Эзру в бедро, поторапливая, и тот, очнувшись, кривясь от тянущей, противной боли в руках и беспокойства за Геру, выходит на улицу Кэпитал-сити следом за Сабиной и Кенаном.

***

Они проводят на Лотале несколько суток, но это время почти полностью стирается из памяти Эзры, остаются разрозненные, не связанные между собой куски, смазанные, как растертые по комбинезону масляные пятна.

Эзра помнит Рекса, всего в пыли и копоти, но веселого, будто помолодевшего разом лет на десять: он появляется в том, живом Таркинтауне через час после остальных, сдирает с себя стандартную штурмовую броню и привычно, по-доброму ругается, что ничего не видит в этом шлеме. Это хорошее воспоминание — могло бы быть хорошим, но улыбка Рекса меркнет, как только он замечает Эзру и Сабину, тихо сидящих у порога приземистой глиняной хижины — той, в которой стоит единственная на весь Лотал доступная им бакта-камера.

Он помнит Геру; ее кожа через толщу бакты и прозрачное стекло камеры кажется не зеленой, а почти серой, бледной. Только на месте круглой раны на боку — чистое, светлое пятно. «Она поправится, — говорит кто-то Эзре. Он оглядывается и видит медицинского дроида, старого, давно снятой с производства модели AZ-3. — Еще шесть часов, и бакта-терапия закончится, внутренние органы восстановятся, и капитану Синдулле останется пройти только курс восстановления». Эзре слышится настоящее, неподдельное сочувствие в голосе дроида, и он так удивляется, что забывает даже поблагодарить.

Еще Эзра помнит Кенана, вновь спокойного, отрешенного, пытающегося забрать у него фир’ит. «Мы должны вернуть это Чаму, — говорит он. — Я сохраню фир’ит до Рилота, тебе не о чем бояться». Эзра не боится, не отвечает, не отдает — просто сжимает ладонь с лежащим в ней шаром крепко и уходит. Кенан смотрит ему вслед; взгляд, тяжелый, недоверчивый, ощущается всей кожей. Эзра знает: Кенан хочет, чтобы он обернулся, извинился, протянул фир’ит, сказал, что все делал неправильно. Кенан всегда хочет чего-то такого, боится подпускать Эзру к голокронам и другим реликвиям. У него есть на то основания, конечно, и может быть — только может быть — Эзра бы отдал фир’ит, не Кенану, так Рексу, которому точно нет дела до всех этих джедайских штук и разборок в Силе, но светло-голубое сияние, появляющееся в сознании Эзры во сне и наяву, будто бы просит: оставь, оставь еще ненадолго.

До Рилота, обещает Эзра, не понимая, кому именно, себе или Силе, сокрытой в фир’ите. А потом я отдам все Чаму. Обязательно.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Они летят долго.

Нет, разумом Эзра понимает, что путь через гиперпространство от Лотала до Рилота занимает столько же времени, сколько и обычно, но каждый час, проведенный на «Призраке» вместе с остальными, кажется ему почти бесконечным. Присутствие Кенана, как и его неодобрение, давят осязаемо и сильно; Эзра не может успокоиться, найти себе места — уходит то к Рексу, вычисляющему что-то на терминале в своей каюте, то к Сабине, прочно обосновавшейся в кресле пилота. Чоппер катается за ним, как привязанный, привычно монотонно ругаясь, но Эзра только рассеянно отмахивается и даже не пытается вслушиваться.

Его что-то беспокоит, смутное, нечеткое ощущение, которое никак не получается распознать. Не опасность, не угроза, не чье-то присутствие; Эзра почти уверен: ощущение связано с фир’итом, и ему очень нужно поговорить с Герой, узнать все, что она обещала ему рассказать. Но Гера почти постоянно спит, до сих пор восстанавливаясь после ранения, и Эзра не решается подойти к ней.  
В конце концов, он уходит в каюту, радуясь, что сейчас койка Зеба пуста, забирается на второй ярус и вытягивается на постели, тупо глядя в потолок. До выхода из гипера остаются долгие часы, а Эзре не хочется оставаться здесь ни минутой больше, не хочется ощущать недовольство Кенана и его молчаливое, но явное осуждение. Отдавать фир’ит на самом деле не хочется тоже, но Эзра понимает: он обязан это сделать, иначе получится, что Гера пострадала зря.

Интересно, что собирается делать с фир’итом Чам? Запрет в новом хранилище, таком же небезопасном, как и прежнее, или попробует использовать силу, сокрытую в шаре, для победы в войне? Мысль вызывает улыбку: Эзра уверен, что узнать тайны фир’ита может только тот, кто владеет Силой; среди твилеков, собранных под командованием Чама, сейчас таких нет — он бы почувствовал, будь все иначе, и Кенан тоже, и сказал бы Эзре. Наверное. Скорее всего.

Повинуясь движению Силы, шар выскальзывает из кармана на поясе Эзры и зависает в воздухе в полуметре над ним, медленно вращаясь. Он красивый; голубой цвет камня стал будто бы ярче, насыщенней с тех пор, как «Призрак» покинул поверхность Лотала, но внимание Эзры привлекает другое: он замечает, как в глубине шара, в самом его центре редко-редко вспыхивает и почти сразу гаснет слабое свечение, делающее камень прозрачным. Кажется, что если присмотреться, можно увидеть тонкие синие нити, пронизывающие фир’ит изнутри, но Эзра не уверен, что они существуют на самом деле. Он еще слишком хорошо помнит, как выглядел фир’ит, только попав ему в руки — гладкий, непрозрачный, без малейших трещин и неровностей. Ни один камень не мог изменить свою структуру так быстро, даже если в нем заключена какая-то разновидность Силы.

Свечение становится ярче, вспышка — дольше, и на Эзру обрушивается настоящий поток смутных, быстро сменяющих друг друга образов: коленопреклоненный мужчина-твилек с воздетыми к небу руками, человеческая женщина, уставшая, испуганная, обрезающая длинные белые волосы — и темное облако, уплотняющееся, приобретающее их очертания. Мужчина и женщина сталкиваются со своими тенями, бьются — Эзра видит, как на взрезанной чем-то острым коже выступает красное, — и проигрывают. Тени поглощают их, окутывают собой, а потом просто исчезают, растворяются без остатка. И приходит гроза. Ослепительная, громкая, она буйствует над песками и скалами, оглушает громом, проливается на землю дождем, а затем отступает, оставив после себя голубой каменный шар, лежащий на мокрой земле.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Эзра, когда образы пропадают. — Тебя... создали?

Он обращается к фир’иту как к разумному существу, и тот отвечает, показывая все новые и новые образы. У Эзры кружится голова, он чувствует себя не просто уставшим, а выжатым насквозь, и не знает, насколько еще хватит сил, но оторваться от истории, которую рассказывает ему фир’ит, невозможно. Мужчина и женщина оказываются знакомы долгие годы, но никогда не встречались — по крайней мере, не встречались наяву. Мужчина старше, опытней, но женщина сильнее; он научил ее всему, что знал, показывая и направляя, а она теперь в каком-то смысле защищает его, сохраняя в этом мире. Они не джедаи и не ситхи, Эзра вообще никогда не видел никого похожего; Сила для них кажется такой же привычной и удобной, как простое копье, удобно ложащееся в руку твилека на охоте, или легкий лук, висящий на плече женщины. Фир’ит повторяет некоторые эпизоды из их жизни по несколько раз, как будто хочет, чтобы Эзра запомнил все в точности, а потом опять возвращается к битве с тенями. Мужчина и женщина проигрывают, неспособные сопротивляться, но теперь Эзра уверен, они не умирают, по крайней мере — не умирают совсем, не превращаются в ничто, как тени, а каким-то образом высвобождают часть своей Силы, защищая ее от поглощения темным облаком.

— Ты — это они?

Эзра садится на постели, перекрещивая ноги. Ему не нужен ответ, не нужна новая череда образов, чтобы понимать: он обо всем догадался правильно.

Каменный шар подплывает ближе, ложится в ладонь. Он больше не кажется горячим, только приятно теплым, а свечение внутри утихает, становится ровным, спокойным, как будто рассказав Эзре свою историю, фир’ит смог обрести какое-то подобие равновесия.

Эзра собирается с мыслями. Фир’ит, конечно, похож на голокрон, как и говорила Гера, но только отчасти. На самом деле, он — нечто намного большее и важное, не просто хранилище информации, не просто предмет. Поэтому, думает Эзра, у меня и возникло ощущение чьего-то присутствия, фир’ит в каком-то смысле живой, и наверное, раз он открылся мне, показал все это, ему нужно что-то.

Перед глазами возникает уже знакомая женщина с белыми волосами, длинными, достающими до середины спины, и тянет к нему руки.

«Помощь», переводит для себя Эзра.

— Тебе нужна помощь? Чего ты хочешь?

Перед женщиной в сознании Эзры появляется глубокая быстрая река. Вода пенится, бурлит, брызги, долетающие до женщины, оставляют на ее коже некрасивые багровые отметины, как от ожога. Женщина морщится, шипит от боли, но все равно стоит у самого края, так, что стремительный поток почти касается ее босых ступней, и продолжает тянуться к Эзре.

— Что ты делаешь?

Женщина и река пропадают, свечение фир’ита гаснет, и он превращается в шар с непрозрачной полированной поверхностью — точь-в-точь такой, каким Эзра впервые увидел его.

Он оборачивается к вошедшему Кенану:

— Зачем ты пришел?

Голос звучит не просто сердито — скорее по-настоящему зло, но Эзру это не заботит. Фир’ит больше не чувствуется в Силе и не откликается на зов, исчез даже слабый намек на присутствие того, что Эзра ощущал с тех пор, как подобрал шар на Лотале.

«Возвращайся, — просит Эзра про себя, — пожалуйста, он уйдет».

Ничего. Ни знака, ни звука, каменный шар по-прежнему кажется опустевшим и мертвым.

— Эзра...

— Зачем ты пришел? — повторяет он, спрыгивая с кровати и становясь перед Кенаном. Эзра все еще чуть ниже, но сейчас преимущество Кенана в росте, в Силе, в чем угодно не имеет значения — фир’ит доверил тайну Эзре, выбрал его, а Кенан все испортил.

— Здесь было что-то, какая-то Сила. — Кенан отвечает неуверенно, как будто сам до конца не знает, что привело его в эту каюту; Эзра замечает, как он изучает пространство вокруг себя, пытаясь найти источник беспокойства. — Ты открыл его?

— Я ничего не открывал.

Солгать — нет, не говорить всей правды — оказывается легко.

— Я чувствовал Силу, — возражает Кенан. — Не спокойную, не такую, как от закрытого голокрона. Эзра, что ты сделал?

— Ничего. И это не голокрон, это фир’ит.

— Пусть фир’ит, ладно, но с ним что-то не в порядке.

Это с тобой что-то не в порядке, хочется крикнуть Эзре. Это ты все время приходишь, когда не должен, и мешаешь. Ты — лишний.

Эзра молчит. Однажды он уже сказал Кенану то, что думал, признался честно, и это ничего не исправило, только сделало хуже.

— Отдай его мне.

Эзра сжимает руку с зажатым в ней фир’итом в кулак.

— Нет, — просто и как может спокойно произносит он. — Я отдам его Чаму. Или Гере, если она проснется и попросит.

Рот Кенана кривится в усмешке.

— И ты действительно расстанешься с ним?

Эзра думает — и ему одновременно печально и зло от таких мыслей, — что хотел бы сейчас увидеть Кенана без маски; пусть он ослеп, и Эзра не сможет ничего понять по его взгляду, но выражение лица способно сказать многое. Нахмурены ли у Кенана сейчас брови? Появились ли три короткие морщины на лбу, означающие, что он действительно рассержен? Или — хотя на это Эзра уже не надеется — на его лице сейчас отражается сочувствие и понимание? Кенан мало рассказывал о своем прошлом, но оно точно было непростым, и Эзра почти не сомневается, что Кенан не всегда поступал правильно — вот только почему-то требует этого от него.

— Расстанусь, — отвечает он, сообразив, что затянувшуюся паузу слишком легко принять за сомнение — стоит только пожелать.

— Тогда почему не хочешь передать голо... фир’ит мне? Ты не доверяешь мне, Эзра? — Кенан поднимает руку и касается плеча. Ладонь ложится тяжело, весомо, заставляя Эзру замереть на месте.

— Дело не в этом, — начинает он, пытаясь придумать, что скажет дальше.

— Эзра? — Рекс выглядывает из каюты напротив, видит Кенана, тут же хмурится. — Мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь.

— Позже, Рекс. — Кенан не собирается отступать.

— Извини, — Эзра ежится; в голосе Рекса не слышно ни намека на извинение, только упрямство и что-то еще, чему у Эзры нет названия, — парень нужен мне прямо сейчас. Я высчитал кое-что и расспросил старых знакомых про этого Трауна. Эзра может помочь все проверить.

— Все в порядке, — Эзра сбрасывает с плеча руку Кенана и обходит его, улыбаясь Рексу: — я уже иду. Гранд-адмирал — это важно.

— Мы не договорили, Эзра, — тихо говорит Кенан ему в спину.

— Успеем.

Эзра не оборачивается и не отвечает ничего, просто заходит в каюту Рекса и закрывает за собой дверь.

***

Рекс не оставляет его одного ни на минуту, пока «Призрак» летит к Рилоту. Заваливает вопросами про губернаторскую резиденцию, зовет Чоппера и заставляет его тут же корректировать подробный план здания, приговаривая: «Не нам, так кому-нибудь другому пригодится», снова и снова спрашивает про кабинет губернатора и прокручивает голограммы, которые каким-то чудом удалось сохранить Гере. Эзра не понимает, зачем это все нужно, они уже улетели с Лотала, смогли, выбрались, и прямо сейчас все можно отложить, но возражать Рексу даже не пытается: тот увел его от Кенана и, честно говоря, Эзра очень благодарен за это.

— Спасибо, — говорит он наконец, когда поток вопросов Рекса иссякает. — Ну, за все. Вы вовремя пришли.

— Чоппер прислал нам сигнал. По имперским частотам, но зашифровал нашим кодом, так что мы не сомневались, боялись только опоздать.

— А там, наверху, это ты нас прикрывал, верно? Ну, когда мы пытались уйти.

— Сабина уступила мне любимые термодетонаторы, представляешь, парень? — улыбается Рекс. — Ты молодец, что продержался и помог Гере.

— Помог?

От неожиданности Эзра смеется.

— Помог.

Рекс ставит голозапись на паузу.

Мать Мола замирает перед тем, как произнести свое странное «Здравствуй, повелитель». Эзра цепляется за ее слова, крутит их в голове, пытаясь воспроизвести интонацию в точности; он не хочет думать о сказанном Рексом, не хочет продолжать этот разговор и думать — снова, в который уже раз, — что оказался бесполезен и не смог ни спасти Геру, ни по-настоящему справиться с миссией.

— Все, что мы добыли, — он лезет в карман за фир’итом и передает его Рексу, спокойно, без опасений, — этот каменный шарик. Никаких рилотских реликвий, понимаешь? Только он. А Гера... — говорить тяжело, и Эзра замолкает, чувствуя, как по щеке течет мокрое.

— Послушай меня, — Рекс аккуратно кладет фир’ит на стол рядом с проектором и больше не смотрит на шар, вместо этого внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Эзры. — Задания бывают разными, ты знаешь это не хуже моего. И выполнять их тоже получается по-разному. Гера прекрасно понимала, на что идет, она достаточно давно в Восстании, чтобы осознавать все риски. Каждый из нас осознает. Так что если она решила во что бы то ни стало вытащить из-под носа у губернатора и гранд-адмирала, как ты говоришь, каменный шарик, значит, он того стоит. Или Гера так думает.

— Гера сказала, что он важнее всего. Что его надо было забрать обязательно, а еще... Он как будто боялся. Звучит глупо, но это правда, ему вроде стало лучше, когда я забрал его оттуда.

— Ты его чувствуешь?

Рекс, как всегда, подмечает самую суть, и Эзра тут же начинает сомневаться, не сказал ли слишком много.

— Знаешь, Сила... — бормочет он, но Рекс перебивает, не дослушав:

— Это не мое дело. И, если хочешь знать, что я думаю, не Кенана тоже. Вы с Герой вытащили эту игрушку с Лотала, ты понимаешь о ней что-то, или чувствуешь, или можешь общаться — неважно. Но решать, как поступить с фир’итом, должны только вы двое.

— Я... — Эзра собирается объяснить ему про фир’ит, про видения и образы, про историю, показанную шаром, но вместо этого произносит: — Там, на Лотале, я вроде бы видел Асоку.

Рекс бледнеет на глазах, впивается в лицо Эзры цепким взглядом, и просит:

— Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста.

Подобрать слова непросто, но Эзра старается, описывает как Асока говорила, как выглядела, что советовала ему. Рассказ выходит неожиданно долгим, но Рекс не перебивает и не переспрашивает, только слушает, не упуская — Эзра не сомневается — ни одной детали. Он, кажется, и не шевелится даже, во всяком случае пока Эзра не подытоживает:

— Это она нас спасла. Без нее я бы не справился. И Гера. Асока как-то закрыла ей рану, помогла продержаться.

Только теперь Рекс встает, тяжело и неловко, будто на него давит что-то сверху и, отведя наконец взгляд от Эзры, смотря куда-то мимо, нет, сквозь него, отвечает:

— Там была не совсем Асока. То есть, — похоже, он замечает открывшийся от удивления рот Эзры, потому что продолжает совсем другим тоном: — Кенан не говорил тебе про разные формы, которые может принимать Сила? Про Призраков и остальное?

— Я видел. В Храме джедаев был Йода, хотя на самом деле неизвестно, где он. И еще несколько раз у меня получалось... — Эзра запинается, но продолжает, решив, что Рекс не станет выяснять подробности: — Получалось создать связь в Силе с тем, кого не было рядом физически.

— Не очень много я об этом знаю, — Рекс ходит из угла в угол, будто бы занимая собой все свободное пространство тесной каюты, — но Асока рассказывала мне, уже после, ну, после той войны, что Сила способна на странные вещи, в которые сходу и поверить-то тяжело. Что можно ощутить присутствие какого-то человека, если вы оба владеете Силой и хорошо знакомы друг с другом. Можно даже голос услышать, ощущения передать. Я ей страшно завидовал. Вообще всем джедаям, несмотря на...

Что-то непривычное звучит в голосе Рекса; он меняется, становится тихим, печальным, таким, что Эзра не может удержаться и, понимая, что не должен ни о чем спрашивать, все равно произносит:

— Почему?

Ему важно услышать ответ. Действительно, по-настоящему важно, потому что Рекс никогда и ни в чем не завидовал джедаям, он вообще не придавал значения отсутствию или наличию Силы — это Эзра понял про него сразу, в первые же дни после знакомства, и Рекс никогда не давал повода думать про себя иначе. А еще — Эзра прикусывает губу, заставляя себя смотреть на Рекса, смотреть ему в глаза, хотя очень хочется отвести взгляд, — еще он никогда не говорил ни о чем — так, будто за этим коротким, оборванным «несмотря на» скрыто что-то очень для него дорогое.

— Связь. — Рекс улыбается, когда Эзра непонимающе хмурит брови. — Ты сказал, что у тебя получилось создать связь с кем-то, кого не было рядом. Я бы все отдал за такое умение, хоть тогда, — он приглаживает бороду, задумываясь на секунду, — хоть сейчас.

Рекс не говорит ему ничего нового, но ответ приходит к Эзре сам собой.

— Ты потерял кого-то? То есть, кого-то особенного?

— У меня был друг, — Рекс замирает у двери, стоя спиной к Эзре. — И я его оставил.

«Призрак» едва заметно вздрагивает, выходя из гиперпространства.

Рекс, не поворачиваясь, набирает на сенсоре комбинацию, открывая дверь.

— Вставай, — говорит он, резко меняя тему. — И камешек свой захвати. Пойдем, пока не приземлились, проведаем Геру.

Эзра растерянно смотрит в иллюминатор каюты. Отсюда, из космоса, Рилот кажется небольшим желтым шариком с оранжевыми врезками скал. Почти таким же, как фир’ит, который опускается в руку привычной, знакомой тяжестью.

— Пойдем, — бормочет Эзра, обращаясь больше к нему, чем к Рексу. — Вечно сидеть здесь не получится.

Ему кажется, что камень в ответ чуть теплеет.

Геру Эзра и Рекс находят в кабине пилота. Она сидит рядом с Сабиной, что-то тихо говоря, и улыбается, устало и словно бы неуверенно, увидев их. Эзра не может удержаться от ответной улыбки. Только теперь, своими глазами увидев, что с Герой все действительно в порядке, он позволяет себе немного расслабиться.

— Я принес тебе кое-что, — говорит он вместо приветствия и показывает зажатый в ладони фир’ит.

— Держи ровнее, — советует Гера Сабине и поднимается навстречу Эзре и Рексу, поочередно обнимая обоих. — Вы молодцы. Рекс, я плохо помню, как мы выбирались, но Сабина рассказала, что без тебя ничего бы не вышло. Спасибо.

Рекс коротко кивает:

— Хорошо, что ты в порядке, — и занимает кресло позади Сабины, снова вытаскивая прихваченный с собой датапад.

— Эзра, — Гера накрывает его ладонь своей, слабо сжимая пальцы. — Оставь. Отдашь его отцу, когда мы приземлимся, мне фир’ит не нужен.

— Ты сказала, он важен.

— Для Рилота, не для меня одной. Хорошо, что ты сохранил его.

Гера говорит чуть медленней, чем всегда. Наверное, так действуют лекарства, или, может, она еще не оправилась до конца, но Эзра неплохо знает Геру и понимает, что она точно не будет отлеживаться теперь, раз уж смогла подняться.

— Как ты? — спрашивает он, продолжая стоять возле открытой переборки, отделяющей кабину пилота от остальной части корабля.

— Все зажило, — Гера уже знакомым Эзре и вряд ли осознанным жестом прижимает ладонь к боку — точно в том месте, где была рана. — Не волнуйся обо мне, присутствие отца всегда бодрит.

Эзра не верит ей; ничего не в порядке, об этом говорят беспокойные, тревожные глаза и мелко, едва заметно дергающиеся кончики лекку. Гере нервно и страшно, но не из-за себя — бакта полностью излечивает даже самые серьезные повреждения. Хочется потянуться к Гере Силой, почувствовать что-то кроме неясных, смутных переживаний, но это будет нечестным, неправильным, Силу нельзя использовать так, и Эзра улыбается снова, фальшиво и слишком радостно, отвечая:

— Чам взбодрит кого угодно. Я передам ему фир’ит, как только мы выйдем, может, это его отвлечет.

— Гениальная идея, — фыркает не отрываясь от штурвала Сабина. — Рекс уже рассказал тебе про термодетонаторы?

— Про твои термодетонаторы, которые всех спасли? — он ласково смотрит на разноцветную макушку, выглядывающую из-за спинки кресла.

— Ага. Хочешь, повторю все еще раз? Рекс наверняка что-то упустил.

— Эй, — Рекс делает вид, что возмущен и как-то особенно звонко щелкает кобурой бластера.

Эзра смеется, громко и долго, какой-то частью себя понимая, что Рекс с Сабиной не сказали и не сделали ничего особенно забавного. Но остановиться у него не выходит. Он хохочет, размазывая по щекам выступившие на глазах слезы, замечает, что все с удивлением смотрят на него и смеется еще сильнее, сгибаясь пополам.

— Парень, — Рекс, усадивший Геру в свое кресло, оказывается перед ним, глядит строго: — Успокойся. Возьми себя в руки, давай.

Эзра старается, правда, старается, но напряжение последних дней никак не хочет отпускать его; он икает и захлебывается собственным нервным, невеселым смехом, а потом резко замолкает и почти падает на Рекса, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.

От твердой пластины брони наверняка останется синяк, думает Эзра, чувствуя, как Рекс осторожно хлопает его по спине.

Ни о чем другом думать не получается.

— Зря я тебя сюда притащил, — качает головой Рекс, отстраняясь. — Стой здесь, я сейчас.

Эзра стоит, трогая лоб. Кожа на ощупь кажется какой-то неправильной, слишком горячей, особенно в самом центре, над переносицей. Может быть, синяком дело не обойдется, может быть, Рекс пошел за бакта-пластырем, может быть, нужно было не трогать фир’ит, или — этот вариант Эзра вспоминает в последнюю очередь — все-таки послушаться меддроида, осматривавшего его в Таркинтауне, и принять успокоительное и витаминный коктейль. Что-то там он говорил такое, этот ЭйЗи, про истощение...

Рекс, будто услышавший мысли Эзры, возвращается с двумя автошприцами.

— Садись и подставляй плечо.

— Рекс, ты что ему принес? — Сабина, кажется, даже привстает из-за штурвала. Всегда волнуется, ухмыляется Эзра. Делает вид, что ей все равно, но волнуется взаправду.

— То, что меддроид прописал ему принять двое суток назад, — сердито бросает Рекс.

Эзре интересно, что скажет Гера, как объяснит на этот раз, что он был неправ, но вместо Геры почему-то заговаривает Кенан.

— Что ему нужно? В каюту, спать? Бакту? Он делал что-то с этой штукой, Рекс, может проблема не в физическом теле?

— Это вам, джедаям, виднее. Если не помогут лекарства, будешь лечить как умеешь.

— Я не умею.

Эзра, пытающийся сползти ниже в неудобном, слишком жестком кресле, улыбается.

— Асока умеет, — говорит он. — Найдите Асоку.

— Что? Что он сказал? — переспрашивают Кенан и Сабина хором.

— Ничего, — твердо отвечает Рекс. — Бредит.

Последнее, что Эзра чувствует перед тем, как отключиться — два легких укола в плечо.

***

Наверное, он спит. Иначе не получается объяснить, как Эзра оказался здесь, в большой, освещенной сотней пляшущих в воздухе крошечных огоньков, комнате. Отсветы пляшут на неровных каменных стенах, отбрасывают причудливые тени на потолок, но Эзра рассматривает их недолго — его внимание приковывают к себе двое, склонившиеся над ним.

— Вы? — он пытается сесть, тянет к ним руки. — Как?

Асока и Мол, стоящие по разные стороны от него, улыбаются совершенно одинаковыми и совершенно чужими улыбками.

— Пути Силы нельзя предсказать, — говорит Асока, проводя прохладной ладонью по лбу Эзры.

— Путями Силы нельзя пренебречь, — вторит Мол.

— Так нужно, — в один голос произносят они.

Эзра молчит; этим созданиям ему сказать нечего, он не рад им, не верит, хочет, чтобы они ушли. Настоящие Асока и Мол никогда не стали бы держаться рядом так спокойно и мирно, никогда не говорили бы в унисон, никогда не... Эзра мотает головой, зажмуривается: огоньки, медленно подлетавшие все ближе, теперь танцуют прямо под его веками, складываются в незнакомый узор.

— Запоминай, — звучит негромко; голоса гулкие, слишком низкие. — Запоминай накрепко и никогда не смей забывать.

«Не хочу», — пытается ответить Эзра, но не может открыть рта. Он вообще ничего сейчас не может, руки и ноги отказываются повиноваться. Не слушается даже собственная Сила, словно завороженная, убаюканная постоянно усложняющейся золотистой вязью узора.

— Запоминай.

Узор растет и уплотняется, Эзра в жизни не видел ничего подобного и думает, что не запомнит это никогда, но каждый завиток, каждый росчерк ощущает всем телом, словно неизвестные знаки наносят прямо на его кожу.

— Запоминай.

Все прекращается резко, разом; пропадают фальшивые Мол и Асока, пропадает тонкая вязь, заполонившая все вокруг. Эзра понимает, что все еще не может шевелиться — по крайней мере, по своей воле, а еще слышит, как кто-то зовет его — слабым, скрипучим голосом.

— Возвращайся, мальчик.

Слова, произнесенные очень тихо, оплетают Эзру, как веревки, тянут вперед, заставляют сделать шаг, потом другой, и еще.

Пусть это кончится, думает он, я хочу проснуться, я хочу решать за себя; Эзра сопротивляется — и все равно идет, медленно, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, не понимая, куда он движется и зачем.

Голос крепнет, повторяя:

— Возвращайся. Посмотри на меня.

На этот раз повиноваться почему-то легко.

***

Комната прежняя, та же, что и во сне, вот только ни огоньков, ни Мола с Асокой здесь нет. Вместо них — старая полная твилека с бледно-сиреневой, будто выцветшей кожей и блеклыми, невыразительными глазами.

— Очнулся, — говорит она, и Эзра сразу узнает голос: это она звала его во сне, она, подчиняя, заставляла идти.

Он резко садится, спускает ноги на пол с узкой и жесткой лежанки. Босые ступни обжигает холодом; плевать, о ботинках он позаботится потом, сейчас главное — выбраться отсюда, от этой странной и жуткой женщины, найти своих.

— Шустрый какой. Сиди. — Она толкает его в плечо, вроде бы совсем легко, несильно, но Эзра, успевший привстать, буквально опрокидывается обратно на лежанку. — Здесь «твои», никуда не делись. В соседней комнате ждут.

— Что?.. Кто вы? Как я сюда попал?

Эзра не знает, стоит ли верить ей. Что-то подсказывает ему, что женщина не обманывает, но полагаться на собственные ощущения слишком страшно; память о том, что случилось, расплывчатая, неточная: Эзра знает, что был на «Призраке», помнит обеспокоенный взгляд Рекса, собственный смех, напряженное лицо Кенана — а потом ничего.

— Говорю же, шустрый. И думаешь громко.

Женщина отходит ненадолго в другой конец комнаты и возвращается, неся в руках грубую деревянную чашу, пахнущую остро и горько. Чаша полна до краев, и женщина двигается осторожно, чтобы не расплескать ни капли.

— Что это?

— Сколько от тебя шума, малыш. Пей.

— Я не... — сказать «я не малыш» он не успевает. Чаша выплывает из ладоней женщины и аккуратно касается его губ. Эзра рефлекторно хватает ее, держит, тяжелую и горячую, глядя на исходящую паром прозрачную жидкость.

— От того, что ты на нее посмотришь, вкуснее не станет.

Женщина сухо и дробно смеется, как будто рассыпаются по полу мелкие камешки, и от звука ее смеха Эзра неожиданно успокаивается. Его чувство опасности молчит, молчит и Сила, так что он улыбается, решает: будь что будет. И пьет — мелкими, частыми глотками.

На вкус это как стряпня Зеба пополам с самым отвратительным кафом, который Эзра когда-либо пробовал.

— Вы правы, — кривится он, опуская чашу, не опустевшую даже на треть, себе на колени, — насчет вкуса.

— Придется допить до конца.

— Давайте так, — Эзре отчего-то становится весело, — я допью, а вы расскажете, как вас зовут, что с Герой и остальными, и как я сюда попал. Идет?

— Сила великая, — выдыхает женщина, но глаза ее продолжают смеяться, — говорун каких поискать. Кто же знал, что он выберет тебя.

— Кто выберет меня?

— Ладно, Эзра Бриджер, — она соединяет ладони, будто хлопая, но Эзра не слышит ни звука, — я не торгуюсь, но ты же не оставишь меня в покое. Так что допивай отвар и получишь ответы на свои вопросы. А пока вот тебе задаток: ты на Рилоте, в Сал’каасе. С дочкой молодого Синдуллы все в порядке, она уже совсем здорова и ждет с друзьями, когда ты очнешься. Двое рвались к тебе особенно сильно, старый и молодой, но я не пустила, нечего. Успеете еще наговориться. А меня зовут Койа.

— Койа, — пробует Эзра. Имя красивое, непривычное, певучее. — Спасибо.

С каждым глотком питье кажется все более мерзким, оно обжигает горло, но по пищеводу прокатывается ледяным комом. Эзре холодно изнутри, и, когда он отставляет чашу на пол рядом с постелью, его руки дрожат. Хочется свернуться в клубок и переждать, перетерпеть, хоть как-то согреться, но Койа снова соединяет ладони — и холод проходит, как будто ничего и не было. Эзра выпрямляется, чувствуя себя здоровым, свежим, отдохнувшим. И абсолютно спокойным.

— Вот теперь, — довольно подмигивает ему Койа, — поговорим.

***

Рассказ Койи занимает целую вечность. Эзра не знает, сколько времени проходит на самом деле, не чувствует усталости или голода, только жажду; но, едва у него пересыхает во рту, Койа приносит новую порцию питья — уже другого, теплого и вкусного. Эзра пробует осторожно, опасливо, а потом приканчивает чашу за пару минут, да так и сидит, держа ее в ладонях, завороженный словами Койи.

— Их звали Аласк и Алема, — говорит она. — Твилека и человеческую женщину, которых ты видел. Знаю, знаю, — Койа качает головой, и Эзра замечает фир’ит, снова прозрачный, пронизанный синими нитями, у нее на коленях. — Ты заглянул в него. Это правильно, мальчик, он сам выбрал тебя. Таким вещам нужен хранитель.

— Я уже однажды открыл то, что не стоило трогать, — признается Эзра, не глядя Койе в глаза, и замолкает, остановленный ее властным, резким жестом.

— Не тебе решать. Да и сейчас это все равно неважно. Фир’ит позволил прикоснуться к нему, унести оттуда, где был, и показал прошлое — значит, силы, заключенные в нем, признали тебя достойным. Придется терпеть, — неожиданно фыркает она, теряя разом всю строгость, и чувство вины, вновь всколыхнувшееся в Эзре, немного слабеет. — А теперь, если ты прекратишь меня перебивать, я все-таки попробую рассказать историю целиком.

— Извините, — Эзра примирительно улыбается.

— Аласк родился здесь, на Рилоте, в ту пору, когда не было еще ни Лессу, ни Кала’ууна, ни других городов. Он появился в семье одного вождя, далекого-далекого предка твоей подруги, дочери Чама Синдуллы. Тогда еще мы не знали о джедаях и ситхах, но Сила всегда была велика в детях Рилота, и владеющие ей рождались едва ли не чаще, чем сейчас. Аласк стал среди них первым. Он учился жадно и быстро, полностью сосредоточившись на постижении Силы и не обращая внимания на дела своей семьи и своего отца. Никто не знает, что именно с ним случилось. Легенды о том времени туманны, сложно отличить ложь от правды, но все версии сходятся в одном: достигнув зрелости, Аласк обрел настоящее могущество, познав то, что сейчас называют Светлой и Темной стороной. И ушел. Кто-то говорит, что его видели в саду летающих скал, кто-то — что он прошел через них дальше, в Яркие Земли. Находились даже твилеки, утверждавшие, что Аласк смог перейти Яркие Земли в одиночку, научившись использовать Силу, чтобы выжить там.

— А на самом деле?

— Ты невнимательно слушаешь меня, малыш, — Койа смотрит прямо на Эзру, и теперь ее глаза кажутся такими же синими, как нити внутри фир’ита; от их блеклости и бесцветности не остается и следа. — Ни один твилек или человек так и не смог понять, что произошло с Аласком. Ни один — кроме Алемы, но она сохранила его тайну.

— А та битва? Фир’ит показал мне...

— Фир’ит показал тебе проекцию, сплавленные воспоминания Алемы и Аласка. Если ты прекратишь перебивать меня ежеминутно, рано или поздно я до этого доберусь и, может, даже смогу объяснить. Еще отвара?

Эзра крутит головой; то, с какой легкостью Койа перескакивает с одной темы на другую, ошарашивает. Он привык обсуждать дела быстро и четко, ни Гера, ни коммандер Сато не любят лишних слов, как и остальные в Восстании, и возможность просто слушать долгий рассказ, отвлекаясь на что-то, кажется Эзре чем-то странным, полузабытым. Чем-то из другой, давным-давно оставленной на Лотале жизни, когда к его родителям приходили друзья и долго, шумно и обстоятельно делились новостями. Эзра уже почти забыл, что можно разговаривать так.

Он сглатывает, прочищает горло. Отвара не хочется, от свежего, но слишком сильного запаха трав и от послевкусия, оставшегося на языке, Эзру мутит, и он просит:

— Можно просто воды?

Койа кивает, поднимается, выходит — на этот раз из комнаты. Эзра слышит звук открывающейся двери, видит мелькнувшую в проеме коренастую фигуру — Рекс? Или просто кто-то похожий? — но не делает попытки пойти следом. Осознание случившегося за последние дни наваливается медленно, но неуклонно, Эзра понимает, что найдя фир’ит, прикоснулся к чему-то совершенно новому. Здесь не поможет ни Кенан, ни Рекс, ни остальные — никто, кроме, может быть, Койи.

— ...он придет, когда будет готов, — доносится из-за двери, и Койа возвращается, держа в руках небольшой поднос с кувшином воды и какими-то тарелками, поставленными одна на другую. — Помоги мне, милый.

Эзра поднимается, пересекает комнату, забирает у Койи поднос — и только когда садится обратно на постель, поставив его на пододвинутый Койей столик, соображает, что не почувствовал никакой слабости; тело слушается его так же хорошо, как и прежде.

— Твои друзья шумные, прямо как ты, — Койа опускается на прочный деревянный стул напротив, тянется за тарелкой, ловко хватает что-то, похожее на очень большое печенье, подает ему. — Ешь. Знаю, ты не голоден, но придется.

— Я не хочу их видеть, — говорит Эзра неожиданно даже для себя, — не сейчас.

— Пока тебе и не нужно. Выйдешь к ним, когда будешь готов, уж я точно не буду тебя заставлять. Ешь.

Койа укладывает лекку вокруг шеи, аккуратно, тщательно. Эзра нетерпеливо ерзает, наливает в стакан воду, пьет большими, жадными глотками, все-таки кусает — оказывается, и правда печенье, тесто хрусткое, рассыпчатое, сладкое. Вкусно.

Увидев, что он начал есть, Койа продолжает свой рассказ.

— Алема родилась не на Рилоте. Я не знаю, где, да это и неважно. Она появилась здесь гораздо позже ухода Аласка, спустя долгие столетия, когда Орден джедаев уже был известен во всей галактике. Ее привели сюда странные, неясные сны, в природе которых она пыталась разобраться. Стремясь выяснить, что происходит, почему ей снится поверхность нашей планеты, Алема — тогда ее звали совсем иначе, она взяла себе твилекское имя, когда решила остаться на Рилоте, — забралась в архивы Ордена и открыла несколько голокронов, хранивших записи об изучении Силы многими поколениями твилеков. Так и узнала об Аласке.

— Вы же сказали, о нем мало что известно?

— Ей хватило нескольких упоминаний. Мужчины и женщины нашего народа, исследовавшие Силу, сохранили память о нем — считалось, что история Аласка, пусть даже неточная и неполная, должна научить молодых твилеков остерегаться, не следовать по путям Силы слишком быстро.

— Но с Алемой получилось наоборот, да?

— Ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, верно, Эзра?

Койа смотрит на него понимающе, но без осуждения, и Эзра кивает в ответ: он действительно знает. Гораздо лучше, чем хотел бы.

— Она была талантлива, очень. Я нечасто сталкивалась с одаренными Силой людьми и не могу сказать, насколько это обычно для вашей расы, но если сравнивать с нами... Скажу так: Алема ничем не уступала лучшим из твилеков, а некоторых даже превосходила. Она по крупицам собирала всю информацию об Аласке, слушала легенды, расшифровывала пиктограммы, найденные на стенах древних пещер, говорила с нашими мудрецами — теми, кто не променял местные способы познания на откровения, обещанные джедаями. Ее любили, знаешь, — Койа несколько минут молча разглядывает свои руки, сцепленные в замок, а затем продолжает: — У нее был талант к целительству, и Алема никогда не отказывала приходившим к ней в поисках излечения; она помогала всем, может, поэтому луроны — знающие истину — и позволили ей приблизиться к себе.

Она прерывается снова, наливает воды, но не пьет — только пристально смотрит на наполненный почти до краев стакан. У Эзры в голове возникает тысяча, нет, две, три тысячи вопросов, которые он должен задать прямо сейчас, но каким-то чудом получается удержаться и спросить только об одном:

— Откуда вы знаете все это? Ее история кажется гораздо более...

— Полной? — Койа щурится. — Алема вела дневники. Их переписывали со старых инфокарт на новые много десятков раз, и большую часть, конечно, потеряли, но кое-что удалось сохранить. Я расшифровывала эти записи всю жизнь, как до меня делали моя мать и мать моей матери, и в некоторых все-таки смогла разобраться. Мне не удалось понять ее, эту девочку, и ее путь Силы, но теперь я хотя бы знаю, к чему все это привело.

— А вы сами никогда не пробовали сделать как она?

Смех Койи звучит невесело, но искренне.

— Малыш, в моем роду от Силы отказываются в пользу мудрости и знания, так было всегда, и не мне нарушать древние устои. Я могу только следить за чужими успехами и, если повезет, учить кого-то, передавая часть знаний.

— Это нечестно.

Эзра пытается представить, как это: иметь Силу, чувствовать ее, получить доступ к самым важным тайнам — и ничем не пользоваться, променять свой дар на ничего не значащие без практики рассказы. Даже при мысли об этом его передергивает.

— Ты никогда бы не пошел на такое, верно, — реакция Эзры не остается незамеченной. — Но каждому свое, Эзра Бриджер. Каждому свое.

Эзра хмурится; почему-то при этих словах на память приходит Мол. Он бы согласился с Койей, скорее всего — по крайней мере, так Эзре кажется.

— И Темная Сторона тоже входит в ваше «каждому свое»?

Он надеется, что вопрос звучит беззлобно, но не уверен в этом: Темная Сторона одновременно пугает его и притягивает. Эзра понимает опасения Кенана, понимает, почему тот ругается при одном только упоминании ситхов и старается ограничить его любопытство, но сам думает иначе. Что-то есть в этом, не в Темной Стороне, конечно, и уж точно не в таких созданиях, как Дарт Вейдер, но в хрупкой, неустойчивой и неясной грани между Светом и Тьмой. Асока и Мол могли бы рассказать ему про это, про середину, серую, нейтральную полосу, Эзра уверен, вот только он ни ее, ни его он не успел спросить.

— А ты умнее, чем кажешься, — Койа разглядывает его так, будто видит впервые; Эзра почти чувствует ее внимательный, изучающий взгляд. — Стороны — это всего лишь способ смотреть на Силу и пользоваться ей. Понимаешь, о чем я? Сама Сила остается неизменной. Ей все равно. Любой путь рано или поздно ставит тебя перед выбором, только не между хорошим и плохим, а между тем, на что ты готов пойти, и тем, на что не готов.

Койа произносит каждое слово с горечью, с болью, словно она сама сделала этот выбор не так давно — и до сих пор не смирилась с его результатами. Эзра почти собирается с духом, чтобы спросить у нее об этом, но Койа продолжает свою речь, не обращая на него внимания. Теперь она говорит так, будто Эзры вообще нет в комнате, слова льются потоком, сбивчиво и путано:

— Алема тоже выбрала. Ее не интересовали Светлая и Темная Стороны, не интересовали твилекские пути Силы, как и чьи-то еще. Все, что ей было нужно — Аласк. С каждой записью в ее дневнике я сама будто падала в это, бедная, бедная девочка, она была совсем молодая и не знала, что делать, не могла знать, но все-таки совершила невозможное. Долго-долго она звала Аласка, каждый раз медитируя все дольше, уходя все глубже, сливаясь с Силой в самом чистом, исходном ее понимании, и однажды Аласк ответил ей. Никто не предполагал раньше, что такое возможно, что ушедший так давно способен услышать призыв, но этот предел оказался не последним отодвинутым Алемой и Аласком. Из них вышел прекрасный тандем, хотя сама она называла это симбиозом; каким-то образом Алема пригласила его в собственное сознание, разделила с Аласком разум.

— Жутко, — Эзра вздрагивает, соображая, о чем Койа сейчас рассказала ему: не об обычной связи в Силе, как между ним и Кенаном или Асокой, не о странной и прочной нити, протянувшейся между ним и Молом, но о полном, окончательном слиянии, когда двое становятся единым целым, превращаются из отдельных существ в сплав.

— Монолит, — уточняет Койа, — не смотри на меня так испуганно, Эзра, твои мысли написаны у тебя на лице очень большими буквами.

Она снова шутит и улыбается, но Эзра понимает, Койе не по себе. Он чувствует то же самое, история Аласка и Алемы, даже неоконченная, неполная, задевает что-то внутри, беспокоит, а еще — Эзра опускает глаза, разглядывая мелкие трещины и щербинки на каменном полу, — почему-то раздражает, как будто в ней есть заложенная изначально неправильность.

— Да, — кончики лекку Койи подергиваются, и она приглаживает их рукой, словно успокаивая. — Это жутко, потому что никакой союз не должен быть таким, но Аласк и Алема расплатились за это сполна. Они так глубоко продвинулись в изучении Силы, что нарушили равновесие.

Слово обрушивается на Эзру потоком воспоминаний. Слепящий свет, красное и фиолетовое, храм, разделенный надвое, но в то же время единый — и Мол, обнимающий его; теплая, ласковая рука в волосах.

Отчаяние. Безопасность.

«Верь мне, Эзра».

«Где ты?» — зовет он безотчетно, инстинктивно, не надеясь ничего услышать, но Мол откликается сразу, принося с собой спрятанную, усмиренную до поры ярость и боль:

«Рядом».

— Не отвлекайся, мальчик, — Койа не выглядит рассерженной или недовольной, но Эзра все равно краснеет: до сих пор его общение с Молом оставалось незамеченным. — От меня тяжело что-то утаить, но не волнуйся — твой друг не помешает мне, он может... — она смотрит куда-то чуть выше его левого плеча: — может присутствовать. Он ведь так или иначе все равно узнает то же, что и ты.

— Он не, — не мой друг, собирается сказать Эзра, но скорее ощущает, чем слышит короткий, почти сразу же стихающий смешок Мола и понимает, что тот ушел, хотя и не закрылся от него. — Неважно. А почему вы говорите, что он узнает? Я не собирался говорить.

— Я не зря упомянула о связи, ты не зря позвал его — именно его, а не того человека, который громко называл себя твоим учителем.

Койа держится невозмутимо, но Эзра не обращает на это внимания: вскидывается, встает, задевая давно опустевший стакан; стекло тонко звенит, осколки рассыпаются по плитам пола. Ни сам Эзра, ни Койа даже не попытались поймать его.

— Что значит «называл»? Кенан и есть мой учитель. Вы же про него говорите, верно? Слепой, маска на лице...

Может быть, она ошиблась, думает Эзра, может быть, перепутала что-то и приняла за его мастера Рекса. Но Рекс никогда бы не выдал себя за джедая, точно, никогда бы не назвал себя тем, кем не является.

— Эзра-Эзра, — Койа наклоняется и принимается собирать осколки, руками, не Силой. — Это твоя история, не моя, и подумать о том, что касается тебя и твоих учителей, придется после. У нас не так много времени, милый, и нужно, чтобы ты узнал все до конца, прежде чем я смогу задать тебе свой вопрос. Поэтому слушай. Или лучше — смотри.

Койа поднимает руки и, будто преодолевая огромное сопротивление, разводит их в стороны. Потом хлопает в ладоши, и из них вырастает полупрозрачная, переливающаяся розовым сфера, внутри которой Эзра видит Аласка и Алему — таких, какими ему в первый раз показал их фир’ит. Все повторяется в точности: тени, сражение, женщина — Алема — тянущая к Эзре руки; только теперь каждая сцена сопровождается тихим, ставшим вдруг монотонным голосом Койи.

— Тени, с которыми они сражаются — это в каком-то смысле они сами. Реакция Силы на то, что разумные существа узнали чересчур много и стали слишком могущественны. Не смотри на них так испуганно, Эзра Бриджер, эти тени — не порождения Темной Стороны, у них вообще нет сторон; чистая Сила, противодействующая самой себе. Помнишь, я говорила про выбор? Тени — его последствия. Аласк и Алема, объединенные в ее сознании, сражались каждый со своим противником, с точной копией себя, и проиграли, но окончательно не исчезли, конечно. Своей последней волей Аласк смог собрать воедино какие-то частицы и элементы, не спрашивай, я не знаю, что именно, и не представляю, как, но у него получилось, и он запечатал сущности, свою и Алемы, вплавил их в камень. А Алема сумела сделать так, что этот камень сохранился и дошел до нас. Результат лежит перед тобой.

Эзра молча смотрит на протянутый ему Койей фир’ит. Шар, казавшийся спокойным и дружелюбным, почти «своим», сейчас совсем не хочется трогать.

Он собирается с мыслями.

— Но Гера говорила, что это только хранилище, как голокрон.

— Не всякий голокрон — только хранилище, ты знаешь это не хуже меня. Фир’ит чем-то похож на них; в нем действительно накапливалась информация о Силе, способах ее изучения и использования, но открыть фир’ит и получить доступ к знаниям могут немногие.

— Как вы?

— Я не могу, — Койа качает головой, — не хочу и никогда не хотела. В любом случае, фир’ит сам выбирает своего хранителя, просто появляясь у него в руке — или раскрываясь в других обстоятельствах, и меня эта участь обошла стороной.

— Чуть раньше вы сказали, что он выбрал меня.

— Верно.

Сердце у Эзры колотится где-то в горле, нехорошо, тревожно; он чувствует, как обозначает свое присутствие в его сознании Мол — возвращается ненадолго, едва ли на минуту, касается плеча, предупреждает: осторожней.

Эзра мысленно соглашается, обещает: буду.

— А еще сказали, что мне остается только терпеть.

— Тоже верно, — лекку Койи, до того лежащие на плечах, двигаются, расплетаются. — Но только отчасти. Ты можешь принять эту судьбу, и тебе откроются удивительные тайны. Ты постигнешь Силу так, как никто из твоих джедаев не мог — никто, кроме Алемы, потому что ее единственную из человеческого рода Аласк выбрал своей хранительницей; после нее были твилеки, тогруты, были ногри и родианцы, и две датомирки — одну я даже застала; были разные существа со всей галактики, но человек... Ты первый.

— А второй вариант? — Эзра старается говорить так спокойно, как только может.

— Фир’ит останется на Рилоте, ты улетишь вместе с дочкой Чама, а он так и будет искать способ открыть шар и добыть средство, которое поможет ему защитить наш народ.

— А оно существует? Там, внутри? — мерцание синих нитей в шаре завораживает, и Эзра отворачивается, трясет головой.

— Кто знает. Внутри существуют знания, а где они — там и силы, способы, средства... Чам пытается открыть фир’ит всю свою жизнь, думает почему-то, что дальнее родство с Аласком ему поможет.

— Родство с Аласком? Его предок?

— Побочная ветвь, да, ты снова плохо слушал. Но это ничего не значит. — Краски на лице Койи выцветают снова и бледнеют, становясь тусклыми, глаза: — Ты ведь уже все решил, мальчик? Так не сиди здесь, иди к друзьям. Они заждались.

От плавности движений не остается и следа: она тяжело поднимается и, неловко наклонившись, забирает со столика тарелку с остатками печенья.

— Иди. Тебе больше нечего делать здесь.

Перемена в веселой, дружелюбной Койе пугает и путает Эзру, смущает так, что он даже не собирается возражать.

— Спасибо, — говорит, вставая и чувствуя новый приступ дурноты; наверное, действие отвара проходит. — Спасибо за рассказ. — А потом продолжает, обращаясь к неровно светящемуся каменному шару, выпавшему из ладоней Койи на поверхность стола: — Прости... Простите. Но Койа права, я все решил.

Медленно, тяжело ступая босыми ногами по холодному камню пола Эзра выходит из комнаты туда, где его ждут Гера, Рекс, Сабина и Кенан.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

— ...и ты отказался? — Ведж смотрит на него округлившимися от удивления глазами.

— Ага, — Эзра кивает, делает глоток ломин-эля.

Они сидят рядом с радиомаяками атоллонской базы уже несколько часов, и Эзра рассказывает Веджу очень урезанную, но все-таки в достаточной степени правдивую версию того, что с ним случилось с момента их последней встречи. Ведж, прилетевший за очередным пополнением вместе с коммандером Сато и на пару дней задержавшийся на базе, слушает внимательно, а еще, пожалуй, спокойно: он удивляется в положенных местах, задает уточняющие вопросы, смотрит на Эзру, приподняв бровь, когда понимает, что тот о чем-то умалчивает. Но самое главное (и поэтому Эзра продолжает говорить и говорить) — Ведж не хвалит и не осуждает. Он вообще никак не оценивает рассказанное, и это радует Эзру больше всего.

— Силен, — Ведж касается его бутылки своей, пьет, фыркает, давится, сделав слишком большой глоток, и, откашлявшись, объясняет: — Что смог отказаться, то есть. Я так и не понял, от чего именно, и не уверен, что надо — знаешь, вся эта муть с Силой не по мне, любая птичка надежней.

— Даже Z-95? — смеется Эзра.

— Даже он. Когда сидишь в нем, хотя бы точно знаешь, что за штурвалом только ты.

— И больше надеяться не на кого.

— Зато и не помешает никто, — парирует Ведж. — Ты не думай, я не против ваших джедайских сказочек, коммандер Сато тоже любит их повспоминать иногда, но...

— Каждому свое, — вспоминает Эзра слова Койи.

— Точно. Слушать тебя интересно, но от кое-чего мне не по себе.

Эзра допивает теплый, кислящий на языке эль и, отставив бутылку на плоский камень рядом с собой, соглашается:

— Мне тоже. И, честно говоря, я так и не понял, зачем вообще надо было забирать эту штуку, если ее почти никто не может открыть.

— А тебе так и не объяснили?

— Ну, Гера сказала потом, что ее отец опасался Вейдера и Императора, вроде бы они могли если не открыть, то уничтожить фир’ит. И это он еще Инквизиторов не видел, — Эзра подтягивает колени к груди, обхватив их руками; солнце садится, и на Атоллоне быстро, резко холодает. — Просто странно, все в одно время: необходимость срочно вернуть рилотские ценности, Лотал, гранд-адмирал этот, совершенно пустой уровень и хранилище — тоже пустое. Я уже понял, что нас ждали. Да что там, мы с Герой это сразу поняли, но вот кто, как?

— А еще почему и другие интересные вопросы. Остальные согласны с тобой?

— Я не спрашивал, — в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Веджа Эзра пожимает плечами: — Рекс с Сабиной сразу после Рилота улетели к Зебу, ему и его связному понадобилась помощь. Гера была занята последние дни, а Кенан...

— Я понял, — Ведж улыбается Эзре, взъерошивает и без того растрепанные черные волосы: — Так бывает, парень. Я со своим опекуном, который меня после родителей к себе взял, тоже часто ссорился, хотя он старик что надо. Помиритесь.

— Наверное, — объяснять про Кенана и про то, что мириться им незачем, потому что они не ссорились, не хочется. — Слушай, а что твой друг? Помнишь, ты говорил, которого хотел забрать из Академии?

— Тик? — Ведж запрокидывает голову, опираясь на локти, да так и лежит, глядя в темнеющее небо: — Я с ним до сих пор не связался, не получилось. После нас в Академии усилили меры безопасности, — в его голосе звучит грусть, но почти сразу Ведж обрывает сам себя: — Все равно его вытащу, точно тебе говорю, мы с ним еще полетаем, обязательно!

«Полетаете», — хочет ответить Эзра, но не успевает: рядом раздаются шаги и на камни ложится длинная тень.

— Эзра, — говорит Кенан глухо, — твоему другу придется найти себе другую компанию. Нам надо идти.

— Что? Куда? Гера вызывает?

— Не Гера. Возьми спидер, я все объясню по дороге, — с этими словами Кенан уходит обратно в сторону базы.

— Или не помиритесь, — задумчиво тянет Ведж. — Суровый он.

— Ты и про Геру то же самое говорил, — ухмыляется Эзра, думая уже совершенно о другом: Кенан почти не разговаривал с ним после возвращения с Рилота; только выслушал, когда Эзра вышел от Койи, его сбивчивые, путаные объяснения, и все — путь обратно до Атоллона Эзра проспал, а на базе они с Кенаном практически не сталкивались, тот словно специально избегал его. А теперь вот это.

— Ну, она тоже суровая, но по-другому. Ладно, иди, — он поднимается на ноги сам и помогает встать Эзре. — А то он еще вернется и выкинет меня за маяк.

— И скажет, что так и было. — Эзра фыркает. — Жаль, что ты не застал Сабину. 

— Да, жаль, — соглашается Ведж. — Но ничего, еще успеем встретиться.

Эзра уже открывает дверь южного выхода, когда до него доносится негромкое:

— Береги себя.

Он, не поворачиваясь, отвечает:

— Ты тоже.

И идет в ангар.

***

Кенан везет его к Бенду.

Это Эзра понимает сразу же, едва сев за руль спидера и выслушав первые указания, сколько ехать по прямой и где повернуть. Он отлично запомнил дорогу в прошлый раз, и теперь, забыв, что Кенан не может его видеть, кивает, обозначая, что дальше маршрут объяснять не надо.

— Теперь налево, — командует через пару кликов Кенан, и Эзра, спохватившись, отвечает, перекрывая шум двигателя:

— Я помню. Не хочешь сказать, зачем нам к Бенду?

— Мне нужны ответы. Тебе нет?

Кенан сидит позади него, близко, так, что Эзра заставляет себя держаться прямо, не пригибаясь к рулю и не пытаясь отодвинуться. Неприязнь к прикосновениям — точнее, неприязнь к присутствию Кенана, — ослабла, но не прошла, и Эзра думает, что ему ответы, вероятно, еще нужнее, вот только Бенду вряд ли сможет их дать.

Бенду и не дает.

Вслух он не произносит ни слова, но при этом разговаривает с ними обоими одновременно. Эзра уверен в этом, он чувствует ясную, ровную сосредоточенность Кенана — сосредоточенность, направленную не на него, — и одновременно слышит в голове низкий, похожий на гул голос Бенду; слова сливаются в одно, но Эзра все равно понимает.

Бенду доволен. Он говорит, что Эзра сохранил не равновесие, нет, но возможность для его наступления. Говорит, что силам фир’ита, слишком мощным, слишком древним, слишком давно находившимся в заключении, ограниченным каменным шаром, нет места в галактике. Хотя скоро будет.

— Ты бы не справился с ними один. Неопытный и очень молодой, — Бенду жует мягкими губами, смотрит оценивающе, — очень.

— Ты знаешь, кто там? Знаешь их историю?

Грудной смех Бенду, кажется, сотрясает невысокие скалы вокруг и заставляет подобравшихся близко крикн испуганно отпрянуть.

— Я помню их, твилека и женщину, решивших, что они могут все. Сейчас не время для старых тайн, Эзра Бриджер, и не время для таких возвращений. Легенды об Избранных Силой существовали всегда, и до сих пор это не привело ни к чему хорошему, не забывай об этом.

Эзра кивает, не зная, согласен он или нет. Принятое решение не беспокоит его — оно было инстинктивным, но правильным, Эзра чувствует это. Он не может объяснить, но уверен: фир’ит не для него одного. Но вот Аласк и Алема запомнились Эзре, засели в сознании, как заноза. Он вспоминает о них постоянно, думая, что равновесие, в сущности, очень несправедливо.

— Равновесие не имеет ничего общего со справедливостью, — отвечает Бенду на его мысли. — Во всяком случае, с той справедливостью, которую ты способен оценить и понять. Оставь это. Тебе есть, о чем подумать.

— Ответишь мне на вопрос? — Эзра колеблется до последнего, но все таки после медленного, величественного кивка решается и спрашивает: — Владеющая Силой женщина там, на Рилоте, сказала, что Кенан только называется моим учителем. Почему?

— А он тебя учит? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Бенду и пропадает, растворяется в воздухе, словно его и не было. Эзра моргает, трет глаза, но на небольшой круглой площадке между двумя скалами больше ничего не появляется.

Тогда он возвращается к оставленному неподалеку спидеру и ждет Кенана, еще несколько минут продолжающего стоять перед местом, откуда только что исчез Бенду.

Впрочем, думает Эзра, когда Кенан расслабляется и направляется к нему, двигаясь легко и уверенно, будто на самом деле видит, для него он вполне мог там быть.

— Ты узнал то, что хотел? — спрашивает он, когда Кенан перекидывает ногу через сиденье, забираясь на спидер. — Бенду ответил тебе?

— Он рассказал... — Кенан делает паузу, небольшую, но Эзре она почему-то не нравится — не нравится куда больше, чем вся их внезапная прогулка: — кое-что. Тебе не о чем волноваться.

— Я и не волновался, — лжет Эзра, не задумываясь, — но раньше ты хотя бы пытался объяснить.

— Раньше многое было иначе. — Кенан произносит это без недовольства, просто констатируя факт. — Поехали, нам нужно обратно на базу.

— Миссия?

— Наконец присоединимся к Зебу.

Эзра заводит мотор спидера и плавно трогается с места, отвечая:

— К Зебу — это хорошо.

В ушах раздается ленивый смех Бенду и не стихает до самой базы.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Систему, в которой располагается его родная планета, Эзра уже почти ненавидит.

«Призрак» летит не на Лотал, а в соседний сектор, на небольшую луну возле Гарела, и Гера, тоже не слишком обрадованная такой перспективой, ворчит, что Зеб как никто умеет выбирать очень странные места для встреч.

— На твоем месте я был бы благодарен за то, что он не пытается притащить нас на старую базу, — хмыкает Кенан, сидящий в кресле второго пилота.

— Это потому что от нее ничего не осталось, — бросает Эзра и уходит к себе в каюту. До системы Лотал — опять! — путь неблизкий, а в очередной раз смотреть, как расстилается перед носом «Призрака» синий светящийся коридор гиперпространства, ему не хочется.

Гера и Кенан его не задерживают: обсуждать нечего, деталей операции они не знают сами; сообщение от Зеба, которое Эзра успел просмотреть еще на Атоллоне, лаконично до предела: координаты точки сбора, время и одно-единственное предложение, не объясняющее срочность вызова, а только нагнетающее тревогу. «Кажется, мы наткнулись на что-то действительно важное».

Что может быть важным после Лотала и Рилота, Эзре даже не хочется представлять. Дни, когда поиски не слишком сильно охраняемых имперских транспортов с топливом и боеприпасами были их основной задачей, кажутся какой-то смутно знакомой сказкой, события которой точно не могли случиться на самом деле — слишком уж все было просто и хорошо. Он почти думает о том, какой была его жизнь до повстанцев, и не скучает по ней, но сейчас все-таки чувствует неясное, смутное сожаление.

Наверное, просто устал.

Эзра закрывает за собой дверь каюты, забирается на койку, ложится, глядя в до последнего пятнышка знакомый потолок. Лететь еще долго, и Эзра мечтает проспать всю дорогу до безымянной луны Гарела, но сон не идет. В голове крутятся, тянутся одна за другой, словно бусины, мысли; вспоминается Лотал и пустой уровень губернаторской резиденции, фир’ит и разочарованный, холодный взгляд Койи, тяжелое молчание Кенана.

Вспоминается Мол.

Эзра не может перестать думать о нем и о женщине, увиденной в кабинете Прайс — или того, кто занимал этот кабинет вместо нее. Голограммы искусства твилеков его не волнуют, вероятно, их изучали для того, чтобы больше узнать о попавших в руки имперцев рилотских реликвиях, и Эзра только надеется, что на картинах и мозаиках не было ничего, указывающего на фир’ит. Но мать Мола — это совсем другое. Эзра не знает, кто она, не понимает даже, с какой планеты. Он не видел похожих на нее прежде и чем больше думает о ней, тем сильнее ощущает острое, с трудом сдерживаемое любопытство. Кто она, как ее зовут и почему ее голограмма находилась рядом с твилекскими? Могут ли они быть как-то связаны?

Эзра понимает, что задавать эти вопросы себе бесполезно. Гера ни в одном из их разговоров после Лотала не упомянула эту женщину и голопроекторы вообще, так что у Эзры остается не так много способов что-то выяснить. Подумав немного, он все-таки садится на постели, перекрещивая ноги, закрывает глаза и зовет:

— Мол.

— Здравствуй, Эзра.

Мол откликается так быстро, словно все время был рядом, ожидая, пока Эзра обратится к нему — и не сомневаясь, что это произойдет. Такая уверенность должна пугать или хотя бы внушать опасения, но страха нет. Мол не навредит ему, во всяком случае, намеренно — Эзра осознает это так же ясно, как и то, что не сможет, не захочет причинить вред сам. Он не понимает до конца, что происходит между ними, но не сомневается в одном: возникшая связь с самого первого дня каким-то образом меняла не только его — Мола тоже. То, как он действует, лучше всего подтверждает это.

— Ты просил меня быть осторожней, — говорит Эзра, пробуя, проверяя свои мысли. — Почему?

— Когда мы встретились впервые, ты был готов пойти на все, чтобы уничтожить ситхов, — голос Мола звучит спокойно, но по наводнившим сознание образам Эзра понимает: Мол тоже думал о том, что произошло и как изменилось — и думал много.

— Фир’ит мог помочь мне в этом?

— Не так, как ты себе представляешь. Я кое-что знаю о путях Силы, отличающихся от джедайских или ситхских, хотя именно о твилекском учении мне не известно почти ничего. Но это неважно, Эзра, принцип один: такие вещи, как та, что ты держал в руках, могут дать тебе средства для достижения цели. Вот только сама цель при этом потеряет для тебя всякий смысл.

— Как это? — Эзра чувствует, что Мол не врет и ни о чем не умалчивает, но все равно не слишком понимает, что он имеет в виду.

— Любой выбор, который ты делаешь, изучая Силу, меняет тебя, любой путь. Спроси джедая, который так печется о тебе, от чего приходилось отказываться тем, кто попадал в Храм.

— Я могу спросить у тебя, от чего приходилось отказываться тому, кто стал учеником ситха?

Эзра не видит Мола; под закрытыми веками — пустота и темнота, но даже так, по одному только голосу он понимает, что Мол улыбается, и чудится почему-то, что в этой улыбке — гордость.

— Ты умен, Эзра Бриджер.

— Обычно мне говорят другое, — Эзра сосредоточивается на их связи, стараясь укрепить ее, сделать как можно сильней, и представляет, что кладет ладонь на плечо Молу. — Я все еще не понял.

В его — или все-таки их общем, он не знает — воображении Мол накрывает руку Эзры своей, проводит кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне кисти, по шелушащейся, исцарапанной коже.

От его ладони тепло.

— Фир’ит, как ты его называешь, мог наделить тебя могуществом и знаниями, достаточными, чтобы уничтожить ситхов и всех, кто связан с Темной Стороной: Вейдера и его учителя, меня, оставшихся инквизиторов, еще кого-то — не сомневаюсь, что такие есть, Темная Сторона привлекает многих. Но вряд ли он бы позволил тебе осуществить задуманное. Твои планы важны для тебя, Эзра, но не для внешних сил.

— Но Койа...

— Твилека рассказала тебе красивую сказку, я был там — ты знаешь, Эзра, часть меня теперь всегда с тобой, так же, как и часть тебя присутствует во мне. Я слышал. Она не лгала, если я еще не разучился отличать правду от лжи, но говорила то, что могло вызвать у тебя сочувствие.

— Как будто ты много знаешь о сочувствии, — не может удержаться Эзра и тут же жалеет о вырвавшихся словах, но Мол не уходит, не исчезает, только замолкает ненадолго, оставляя его в тишине. — Мол?

— Немного. Я забыл, да, забыл, когда в последний раз ощущал это, ощущал что-то, кроме... Забавно, прошло больше десяти лет, больше десяти, и все вернулось снова, нет, стало хуже, — речь Мола становится почти бессвязной, он то говорит тихо, то взвизгивает, почти рычит: — Хуже, все вернулось, и страх вернулся, но стал другим. Другим! Они могли сопротивляться, могли бороться, а теперь все мертвы.

— Мол?

Эзра не знает, что делать. Переход от спокойствия к растерянному, сбивчивому бормотанию слишком внезапен, но больше, чем торопливые сожаления Мола о чем-то его пугает изменившееся ощущение в Силе: от Мола больше не исходит уверенность, не чувствуется контроль и мощь. Вместо этого Эзра видит черную с зелеными всполохами бездну страха.

Она шевелится, вздрагивает, тянется к Эзре. И постоянно, с каждым мгновением, растет.

— Мол!

Мол не реагирует на свое имя, он будто вообще не слышит и не замечает Эзру, и ничто не мешает закончить это все прямо сейчас, разорвать связь, закрыться хотя бы на время. Но Эзра даже не пробует. Он позволяет чужим эмоциям поглотить себя, бросается в них, как в водоворот, стараясь найти там что-то, за что можно уцепиться и вытащить Мола, вернуть его обратно.

Понимание, что Мол испытывал — и испытывает — страх за других, наступает внезапно и резко. Эзра не видит тех (это странно произносить даже мысленно), за кого боялся Мол, не может разобрать их лиц, но знает, что они были — и что умерли, знает тоже. Их смерти послужили Темной Стороне, но в конечном счете не сделали Мола сильнее. Острое, никак не притуплявшееся чувство потери ослабило его, и — Эзра начинает догадываться, впитывая ощущения Мола, оттягивая их на себя — Мол что-то сделал с ним, отсек, заблокировал; а теперь оно отчего-то вернулось, принеся с собой в несколько раз умноженные страхи.

За кого ты боишься теперь, думает Эзра, и опять зовет, пытаясь сконцентрировать в одном возгласе всю свою Силу:

— Мол!

Бездна медленно, но неуклонно отступает, усмиренная, когда Мол откликается:

— Эзра.

— Что это было? Что с тобой случилось? — поддерживать связь неожиданно становится трудно; Эзре кажется, будто кто-то или что-то пытается отвлечь его, занять собой его внимание и волю; тепло ладони Мола, вернувшееся было, пропадает.

Эзра ежится. Холодно, ему снова холодно изнутри, но на висках выступает ледяной пот, а кожа покрывается мурашками.

— Прошлое, — говорит Мол так, словно это все объясняет. — Много всего. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Поспать. Силы пригодятся, Эзра, все без остатка.

— Я не... — беспокойство в голосе Мола изумляет и настораживает едва ли не больше, чем усталость, навалившаяся на Эзру с новой силой; его бьет дрожь, но пошевелиться почему-то не получается — до тех пор, пока мягкий, очень осторожный толчок не опрокидывает его на постель.

— Спи, — тихо произносит Мол.

И исчезает.

Эзра еще долго лежит, подтянув колени к груди, и пытается согреться.

***

Он все-таки забывается тяжелым, липким сном перед самым выходом из гиперпространства в секторе Гарел, и почти сразу открывает глаза, чувствуя, что «Призрак» начинает снижение. Усталость никуда не делась, наоборот, после пробуждения она становится только сильнее. Голова будто набита комками флимси, думать не хочется, не хочется вставать и идти в кабину пилота, разговаривать с Герой и Кенаном и высаживаться на луну, номер которой Эзра так и не запомнил.

Честно говоря, не хочется вообще ничего, но он все равно встает, цепляет к поясу световой меч и выходит из каюты; так надо, убеждает себя Эзра, так правильно. А еще на безымянной луне Гарела ему некогда будет обращать внимание на так и не исчезнувший, не отпустивший изнутри холод. Стоит заняться делом, и все пройдет. По крайней мере, он надеется на это.

Ничего не проходит.

Виски ломит, и Эзру то и дело шатает из стороны в сторону, не сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы Кенан заметил. Он обращает лицо к Эзре, но тот только бросает, проходя мимо:

— Я в порядке, могу работать, — и падает на кресло, обычно занимаемое Рексом, чтобы проверить заряды в бластере.

Они приземляются в неловком, неприятном молчании, прерываемом только тихими вздохами Кенана и щелканьем энергетической батареи, которую Эзра несколько раз снимает и тут же вгоняет на место.

— Не знаю, что случилось между вами двумя, — в конце концов произносит Гера, заглушая двигатели «Призрака» и вставая из-за штурвала, — но вам точно придется об этом поговорить.

— Не сейчас, — Эзра пожимает плечами, идя по кораблю следом за ней. — Кажется, Зеб просил нас помочь, а не выяснять отношения.

— Уверена, — перед тем, как откроется люк, Гера успевает оглянуться и испытующе взглянуть на него, так, что Эзре становится неуютно, — вы найдете время.

— Не знаю, про что ты, но времени у нас нет совсем.

Сабина, одетая в имперскую штурмовую броню, ждет их снаружи. Она выглядит уставшей едва ли не сильнее, чем сам Эзра, но держится бодро: кивает в ответ на приветствия и машет рукой в направлении небольшой группы скал неподалеку от плато, где сел «Призрак».

— Идем. Нам туда.

— Почему ты в этом? И где Рекс?

— Не можешь подождать две минуты, да? — Сабина улыбается Эзре. — Рекс внутри, с Зебом и еще кое-кем.

— Тот самый информатор? — Кенан Силой убирает с дороги мелкие камешки, могущие попасться ему под ноги. Гера идет рядом с ним, но не ведет — только следит, чтобы все было в порядке. Эзра понимает, зачем; он и сам до сих пор ловит себя на таком желании: поддержать Кенана, провести, расчистить путь.

Он справится, думает Эзра, отворачиваясь от них с Герой. Он давно справляется лучше всех нас.

— Тот самый, — Сабина почему-то выглядит смущенной. — И не волнуйтесь, ладно? Мы с Рексом только что с Лотала, проверяли то, что он сказал. Все подтвердилось.

— Почему мы должны волноваться? Сабина? — Эзра непроизвольно вжимает голову в плечи. Он знает, этот тон Геры не сулит ничего хорошего. Никому.

— Сейчас сама увидишь.

С этими словами Сабина отодвигает кусок камня, на первый взгляд неотличимый от поверхности скалы, и вводит код на показавшейся контрольной панели. Вход в пещеру, находящуюся справа от них, до тех пор выглядевший просто темным провалом, мерцает синим; силовое поле исчезает.

— Вау. Вы тут неплохо устроились.

— Не мы. Фалкрум. Ну и Зеб, конечно, — Сабина пожимает плечами. — Заходите. Только не стреляйте сразу.

— Что? Да кто там у вас? — Гера, обойдя Кенана и Эзру, устремляется внутрь, и через секунду из пещеры раздается грозное: — Гаразеб Оррелиос, тебе лучше объяснить все прямо сейчас!

Эзра бросается следом, слыша, как чуть позади него бегут Сабина и Кенан, и резко, словно налетев на стену, останавливается, попав в убежище.

— Гера, опусти бластер, — уговаривает Зеб, стоящий ровно посередине между Герой и...

Эзра резко втягивает в себя воздух.

— Что? Кто там? — подоспевший Кенан вцепляется в его плечо, но сейчас Эзра едва обращает внимание на крепкую хватку.

— Каллус, — произносит он, все еще не до конца веря своим глазам. — Что здесь делает Каллус?

— Я бы тоже очень хотела это знать.

— Гера, пожалуйста, послушай. Это и есть мой информатор. Фалкрум. — Зеб поворачивается к Гере, все еще стоя на линии огня и не позволяя ей прицелиться в Каллуса.

— Зеб, это очень плохая шутка,

— Это не шутка

Откуда-то из глубины пещеры появляется Рекс, одетый, как и Сабина, в штурмовую броню. Вроде новую, но на левом наплечнике Эзра все равно замечает черные опалины от выстрелов. Рекс перехватывает его взгляд, улыбается и подмигивает: все в порядке.

— Мы с Сабиной потратили трое суток на проверку того, что Каллус рассказал нам.

— Я говорила, — Сабина подходит к Гере, несмело заглядывает в лицо: — Слушай, я понимаю, это странно, но Зеб говорит правду, Каллус — наш информатор.

— Кодовая фраза, — в голосе Геры — металл.

— При свете лун Лотала, — спокойно, слишком спокойно для человека, которого через несколько мгновений могут убить, произносит Каллус.

Эзра вздрагивает и чувствует, что Кенан, все еще не убравший руку с его плеча, реагирует точно так же. Голос, не искаженный вокодером, звучит непривычно, но интонации перепутать нельзя. Это действительно Каллус выходил с ними на связь уже после Малакора, после Асоки.

Каллус — Фалкрум. С ума сойти.

— Как?

Кажется, они втроем спрашивают одновременно.

Зеб смущенно чешет в затылке, но в сторону все еще не отходит, прикрывая Каллуса собой:

— Понимаешь, Гера, когда я застрял на Бахрине... В общем, я застрял там не один. Мы вроде как немного помогли друг другу, и потом Каллус вышел со мной на связь.

— Не сразу.

Каллус выходит вперед, мимолетно прикасаясь к руке Зеба: просто кладет ладонь на густую шерсть чуть повыше локтя и сразу же убирает, но Эзра успевает заметить, как Зеб, готовый снова прикрыть его собой, понимает поданный знак и замирает на месте.

— Потребовалось время, чтобы заново оценить ситуацию, но ваше упорство и некоторые неправомерные и несоразмерные действия Империи на Лотале и других планетах заставили меня принять окончательное решение в пользу повстанцев.

— Какая честь, — усмехается Гера. — Почему я должна верить тебе?

— Не должна, — Каллус растягивает губы в улыбке, которая, впрочем, не касается глаз. — Даже Гаразеб поверил мне не сразу, хотя среди вас у него нашлось, пожалуй, больше всего оснований сделать это. Но юная леди Врен, — кивает он, не обращая внимания на злобный шепот Сабины, в котором отчетливо слышится «не смей называть меня так», — и капитан Рекс потрудились посетить Лотал и пройтись по каждому пункту моего доклада лично. Из тех, что можно было проверить, разумеется.

— О, так было и что-то, что проверить нельзя? — Гера ставит бластер на предохранитель, убирает его в кобуру. — Меня это не удивляет.

— Он говорит правду, — неожиданно даже сам для себя вмешивается Эзра, и ощущает, как при этих словах Кенан отпускает его плечо. — Я не чувствую в нем лжи, нисколько.

— Эзра прав, — Кенан соглашается с ним, и Эзра чувствует, как его захлестывает жгучая смесь вины, отторжения, страха и благодарности, которые он испытывает по отношению к Кенану; тот, кажется, все понимает: улыбается печально, вытягивает руку и треплет Эзру по волосам: — Ты хорошо читаешь людей. Очень хорошо.

— Э-э, спасибо? Наверное.

Слова Кенана звучат не как похвала — точнее, не только; в них скрыто что-то большее, что-то, что Эзра пока не может понять и распознать, но ему уже не нравится ощущать это.

— Рад, что вы нашли время потренировать таланты парня, — Каллус закатывает глаза, — но у нас действительно мало времени. И если мы закончили прояснять вопросы моей верности, то нам пора на корабль.

— Командовать он не разлюбил, — смеется Сабина.

— Вижу, — лекку Геры вытягиваются, как стрелы, только кончики сердито подергиваются, — и куда мы должны направиться по-твоему?

— На Лотал. Может быть, еще есть шанс успеть.

— Успеть что? Каллус, пока ты не расскажешь мне все, клянусь, я никуда отсюда не уйду, — Гера упирает руки в бока, подходит к Каллусу вплотную; сейчас кажется, что она даже выше его ростом, хотя Эзра понимает — этого не может быть на самом деле.

— Ладно, — Каллус качает головой, признавая поражение. — Если потом мы не будем терять ни минуты... Лучше вам всем присесть. Я расскажу.

***

Каф слишком сладкий, думает Эзра и морщится, но все равно пьет, а потом, когда напиток в кружке заканчивается, встает и идет к маленькой походной плитке за новой порцией.

Сладкий и горячий. Отвратительно.

Он делает глоток, потом еще и еще, обжигается, полностью концентрируясь на неприятных ощущениях во рту, на сладости, на теплых пузатых боках кружки, которую обхватывает ладонями. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что говорит Каллус, лишь бы не слушать.

— Эзра, ты с нами?

Не слушать не получается.

— Обжегся, — он улыбается через силу. — Продолжайте.

Каллус смотрит на него вроде бы даже сочувственно — в его взгляде на мгновение мелькает что-то такое, — а потом пожимает плечами и снова начинает говорить.

Эзра проходит рядом с Герой и Кенаном, но садится не с ними, хотя на низких походных лежанках, где устроилась команда «Призрака», Рекс и Каллус, еще достаточно места. Он сползает на утоптанный земляной пол пещеры возле противоположной стены, так, чтобы видеть чужие лица и попытаться понять, что сейчас испытывают остальные.

Все было зря. Уничтоженная база на Гареле, Атоллон, спрятанные от Империи дети, даже Малакор — все эти усилия не привели ни к чему. Империя уже возродила то, что они разрушили, ну, или если верить Каллусу, делает это прямо сейчас. Как будто ничего и не менялось.

Машина, думает Эзра. Система.

Слова, произнесенные мысленно, придавливают своей тяжестью, отдаются металлом на языке. Перед глазами — не Каллус, не красные своды пещеры на номерной луне, а огромная серая махина, цельная, монолитная. Несколько ярких точек, кружащих вокруг нее и пытающихся приблизиться, отскакивают от гладких округлых боков, как от камня. Отскакивают раз, два, три. На четвертый гаснут.

— На Лотал привозят детей, — отчетливо, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, произносит Каллус, опуская на землю перед собой небольшой голопроектор и включая его.

Маленькие, не слишком четкие изображения сменяют друг друга довольно быстро; Эзра успевает рассмотреть лица, но никак не получается запомнить хотя бы одного. Среди детей — человеческая девочка, твилек, родианка, тогрута, кажется, ботан. Мелькает еще пара забраков с ровными, не раскрашенными еще татуировками лицами, мон-каламари, миккианин и другие, расы которых Эзра не может распознать. Детей много, около полутора десятков, и все они, похоже, младше десяти лет.

— Я сообщил Гаразебу сразу, как узнал об этом, но появляться на планете они начали раньше. Около года назад, вероятно. Мне не удалось выяснить точнее, информация засекречена, и ее гранд-адмирал Траун не обсуждает ни с кем, кроме лорда Вейдера.

— Мы уже сталкивались с таким, — тихо и очень печально говорит Кенан; его рука лежит у Геры на плече. — Когда Империя искала наделенных Силой.

— Все повторяется, — Каллус наклоняет голову, пытаясь разглядеть что-то у себя под ногами. — Вы разобрались с одними Инквизиторами, теперь лорду Вейдеру нужны другие.

— Ты хочешь сказать... — начинает Гера, но Каллус прерывает ее:

— Я ничего не хочу сказать, капитан Синдулла, я не знаю наверняка и не готов поклясться, что детей, чувствительных к этой вашей Силе, привозят на Лотал, чтобы возродить имперскую инквизицию, но и другой причины найти не могу. Если кто-то из вас может — послушаю с радостью.

— Откуда ты знаешь про чувствительных к Силе? Вдруг это просто дети. — Эзра понимает, что цепляется за соломинку, но не спросить не может.

— Тогда это не имеет смысла, а Империя редко совершает бессмысленные действия.

— Тут я бы поспорила.

Сабина смеется, и все смеются вместе с ней, нервно, без веселья. Даже Каллус криво ухмыляется перед тем, как продолжить:

— Академии и учебные центры заполнены, чтобы попасть в них, приходится проходить довольно жесткий отбор. Тем более, вы должны знать, туда почти не принимают инорасцев — за очень редким исключением. В любом случае, — Каллус разрубает рукой воздух, словно подводя итог сказанному: — Дети появляются на Лотале, попадают в имперский комплекс, а потом исчезают, как и любые следы информации о них. Эти изображения — все, что мне удалось вытащить. И еще личные дела, оказавшиеся совершенно бесполезными. Просто пустые файлы, в них даже имен нет, только номера.

Он замолкает, похоже, не собираясь говорить что-то еще — наверное, ждет вопросов. Эзра не знает, не понимает, как реагировать, не может заставить себя успокоиться и подумать, чтобы спросить действительно нужное, полезное. Он просто сидит и смотрит на свои руки: исцарапанные, с разбитыми костяшками. Никак не получается приучить себя надевать плотные защитные перчатки, так и оставшиеся у него после кражи очередного комплекта штурмовой брони. Эзра смотрит долго, внимательно — и видит, как шрамы двигаются, перемещаются на коже, складываются в уже знакомую вязь.

Узор, врезавшийся в память еще на Рилоте, теперь проявляется на его собственных руках.

Эзра моргает, трясет головой — наваждение пропадает, шрамы снова оказываются на месте.

Показалось, думает он. Показалось.

Сабина прерывает затянувшееся молчание:

— Каллус уверен, что дети все еще живы и находятся на Лотале. Мы должны их спасти.

— Если они действительно там, — качает головой Гера. — Где именно на Лотале? В Кэпитал-сити?

Каллус встает, переключает голопроектор: теперь в воздухе разворачивается карта лоталской столицы.

— Скорее всего, их держат здесь.

— Он показывает нам имперский комплекс, — громко, так, чтобы Кенан услышал, говорит Эзра, и тот благодарно кивает.

— Мы только... Каллус, мы были там недавно, там нет места для детей.

— Капитан Синдулла, я уверен, даже вы заметили, что здание не так просто, как кажется снаружи. Имперский комплекс спроектирован особым образом: внутри есть помещения, в которые невозможно попасть, если не догадываться об их наличии. И это не только хранилища, хотя и их достаточно — к слову, защищены они куда лучше тюремной секции, — но и целые скрытые этажи. Два, если быть точным.

— Ты был там? — спрашивает Гера.

Эзра уверен, что знает, что скажет Каллус до того, как тот успевает произнести хоть слово — и не ошибается:

— Нет. На скрытые этажи поднимается несколько лифтов, я знаю, какие именно, но никогда не был ни в одном из них вместе с Трауном или кем-то еще; нет доступа. Для того, чтобы лифт отвез тебя на этаж, нужно не только знать код уровня, но и постоянно держать при себе специальную ключ-карту, ее придется несколько раз приложить к сканеру, подтверждая, что ты можешь попасть на нужный этаж.

— Если ты ни разу не пробирался туда, откуда знаешь? — Кенан кажется спокойным, но Эзру не обманывают внешние признаки: на самом деле он смущен, испуган и зол. Впрочем, Эзра не может его упрекнуть, сейчас они с Кенаном чувствуют одно.

— Этажи закрыты для меня, но не для служащих в целом. Туда поднимаются курьеры определенного ранга и иногда даже техники, а еще там работает несколько небольших, но очень мощных аналитических групп. Я нашел нескольких наиболее подходящих человек и, — Каллус оглядывается на Зеба, сидящего бок о бок с ним, а затем решительно продолжает: — И получил от них нужную информацию.

— Нашел, точно, — Сабина даже не пытается понизить голос.

— Какая разница, — Зеб встает на сторону Каллуса. — Вы с Рексом проверили, все оказалось правдой, все имена, которые он вам давал, никому не известные убежища в Кэпитал-сити, транспорт, документы, все. Ты же сама три часа сидела над инфочипами, взятыми там.

— Сидела, — подтверждает Сабина, кивая на чип, вставленный в разъем проектора. — И расшифровала, хотя это было не так просто, особенно без Чоппера. Кстати, где вы его оставили?

Он бы ужасно обиделся, решает про себя Эзра, что Сабина вспомнила только теперь.

— На «Призраке». Гера подумала, что так будет лучше.

— Надежней, да, — Гера закидывает лекку за спину, — Сабина, введи нас в курс дела насчет проверки, которую вы устроили?

— Два слова, ладно? И пусть он закончит. Самое важное я сказала сразу, как вы прилетели: все подтвердилось и про него как про Фалкрума, и про детей. В файле мальчика-миккианина сохранилась дата прибытия на Лотал. Рекс предложил рассчитать время путешествия от его родной планеты и поискать в имперских базах какие-то следы, мы сами не справились бы, но у него нашелся один знакомый, который... Я никогда не видела, чтобы имперскую защиту вскрывали так легко и так точно, и незаметно, — глаза Сабины горят, когда она рассказывает об этом, но Гера, кажется, не ценит энтузиазм: она выразительно кашляет, и Сабина, поникнув, возвращается к сути: — Ну вот, этот хакер, по голосу, кстати, точь-в-точь Рекс, вскрыл для нас полицейские базы Миккиа.

— Мы не нашли отчетов за нужный период, — медленно, веско произносит Рекс. — Полицейские дроиды, как и штурмовики, регистрируют все, каждое сообщение о преступлении, каждый сигнал о нарушении порядка. А тут записей о патрулировании одного из районов столицы просто нет, исчезли вместе с пометками о вызовах и заявлениях. Ни одного пропавшего, ни одной драки, ничего. Прямым подтверждением это назвать сложно, но вместе с остальными фактами, — он задумчиво чешет в затылке, — в общем, я Каллусу верю.

— Хоть кто-то. Теперь мы можем вернуться к делу? Снова. — Каллус говорит вежливо, но, похоже, это никого не обманывает.

— Остынь и расскажи до конца. Тебя не будут перебивать.

Зеб обращается только к Каллусу, но от ощущения, что он пытается заставить соблюдать хотя бы какой-то нейтралитет всех, избавиться не удается. Эзра мимоходом удивляется и даже немного гордится им: дипломатия никогда не была сильной стороной Зеба, но, видимо, со временем меняется действительно все.

— Главное я рассказал. Детали вроде того, за сколько дней мне удалось собрать все ниточки воедино и получить крупицы данных, которые сейчас перед вами, уже не так важны. Нам нужно решить, действуем мы или нет, и отправляться. Более удачного момента не будет: Трауна нет на Лотале, его срочно вызвал к себе император.

Эзра цепляется за его слова, наконец спрашивая то, что не дает ему покоя с самого начала рассказа Каллуса:

— Почему Лотал, почему Траун? Он что, тоже владеет Силой?

— Не думаю. Но после вашего успеха с детьми и победы над Инквизиторами — полагаю, только гранд-адмирал сейчас достаточно амбициозен и уверен в себе, чтобы предложить лорду Вейдеру такое и гарантировать безопасность, точнее, сохранность проекта.

— Проекта? — Эзра поднимается на ноги. — Проекта? Они не проект, они дети, напуганные до смерти. Нам нельзя больше терять время.

— В этом мы с тобой сходимся. Я могу отвезти вас на Лотал и сделать, или хотя бы попробовать сделать копию пропуска на нужные этажи, но с остальным вам придется справляться самостоятельно.

— Ты полезнее изнутри, — Зеб хлопает его по плечу. — Кстати, как ты собираешься объяснять свое отсутствие?

— Инспекционная поездка. Она и правда была, — поясняет Каллус в ответ на вопросительные взгляды, — но между остальными планетами и лунами я заскакивал сюда, эта остановка стала самой долгой, и нам действительно нужно торопиться, иначе даже скорректированная память моего астромеха не сделает легенду убедительной.

Сабина, Зеб и Рекс встают одновременно.

— Парень прав, — говоря это, Рекс смотрит на Геру: — Времени терять нельзя. Что скажешь, капитан?

Эзра больше не поднимает на нее взгляд. Прямо сейчас ему все равно, что она ответит, все равно, что скажет Кенан и что выберут — или уже выбрали — остальные. Это не имеет никакого значения; он точно знает, что полетит на Лотал, даже если придется сделать это в одиночку.

— Сначала осмотримся, — звонко, с ясно слышимым в голосе облегчением от принятого решения говорит она наконец. — Потом действуем, не вслепую. Каллус, нам нужно будет убежище в черте города и хотя бы сутки на разведку.

— Я все сделаю.

— Тогда летим.

«С геройством в одиночку придется подождать», — мысленно говорит Эзре Кенан, и впервые за долгое время Эзра рад слышать и чувствовать его в Силе.

«Не проблема», — улыбается он и направляется к выходу из пещеры.

***

«Призрак» приходится оставить.

Каллус говорит, что даже с самыми новыми кодами доступа никто не пропустит корабль на Лотал — голограмма «Призрака» демонстрируется на стендах «Разыскиваются Империей» по нескольку раз в день следом за их лицами. Взамен он предлагает шаттл. Не трофейный имперский, вообще не военный, а обычный пассажирский, с перепрограммированным дроидом-пилотом.

— Так вы не вызовете подозрений, — объясняет он. — Заложим в память дроида и в навикомпьютер ложную информацию о регулярных рейсах, ну, допустим, с Хосниан Прайм. Планета большая, городов много, космопортов тоже. Даже если вдруг решат проверить, это займет время.

— А для нас самих тоже коды доступа найдутся? — Эзра успевает спросить первым, но видит, что одновременно та же самая мысль приходит в голову и всем остальным. — В космопортах досмотр, штурмовики, а ты сам сказал, что нас на каждом голостенде показывают.

— Боюсь, для вас даже коды доступа самого Императора окажутся бесполезны, — усмехается Каллус. — Но у меня есть одна идея. Если согласитесь, можно попробовать

Конечно, они соглашаются. Эзра жалеет об этом почти сразу, и Кенан, кажется, тоже, но Сабина, Рекс и Зеб выглядят воодушевленными, а Гера, пожимая плечами, озвучивает то, о чем думает каждый из них: другого способа все равно нет, придется рискнуть.

— Это важно, — говорит себе под нос Эзра, разглядывая собственное отражение в заблокированном экране датапада и не узнавая его, — и забавно. Должно быть.

— Неуютно, а? — улыбается сидящий рядом Кенан.

Его Эзра не узнает тоже.

Голографические маски, выданные Каллусом, сделали их совсем другими людьми, совершенно непохожими на себя прежних. Когда Эзра высказал это вслух, Каллус только улыбнулся — невесело и недобро — и объяснил, что каждая маска основана на внешности реального человека, «которого, будьте спокойны, никто не ищет и никто никогда не хватится». Легче от такого объяснения, правда, не стало.

— Непривычно, — отвечает Эзра. — И у меня коса.

— Фальшивая, — говорит Гера, очень спокойно и терпеливо глядя на него.

Ей маска не понадобилась, оказалось достаточно просто переодеться. Без летного комбинезона, в длинном, с высокими разрезами и очень открытой спиной платье, поверх которого накинут легкий плащ, Гера выглядит совсем иначе, кажется мягче и не такой упрямой. Она красивая — Эзра, наверное, только теперь понимает, насколько, — но прежняя Гера все равно нравится ему больше. Он старается лишний раз не смотреть на нее и думает, что Кенан бы одобрил его усилия.

— Какая разница, — Эзра машет головой, пытаясь перебросить искусственную косу через плечо. — Как эти алдераанцы вообще ходят с длинными волосами, неудобно же.

— Традиция. Не для всех, конечно, — Кенан задумчиво чешет подбородок; выглядит это странно — он словно пытается найти скрытую под собственной маской бороду. — Если я помню все правильно, то косы должны носить только младшие сыновья из не самых знатных алдераанских семей, и вроде бы до достижения определенного возраста.

— Так может я это сниму?

— Потерпишь, — Кенан снова тянется к подбородку, но Гера легко бьет его по руке, и он останавливается, не завершив движения. — Каллус не зря маскировку подбирал.

— Традиции — это скучно, — Сабина оборачивается к ним, оставляя в покое дроида-пилота, с которым о чем-то тихо разговаривала на протяжении большей части полета.

Эзра не уверен, что хорошо разбирается в процессах, заменяющих дроидам эмоции, но готов поставить всю коллекцию своих шлемов на то, что серия быстрых вспышек в фоторецепторах RX-24 означает подмигивание, облегчение и что-то вроде просьбы отвлекать Сабину и дальше.

Он почти сочувствует RX. Почти.

— Тебе хорошо, — Эзра ерзает в неудобном, чересчур мягком кресле, — Сменила свою броню вот на эту, и вся маскировка.

Сабина меряет его настолько выразительным взглядом, что он предпочитает замолчать на полуслове. Просто из чувства самосохранения.

— Сразу видно, мандалорские доспехи ты никогда не носил. Сравнить их вот с этим...

RX внезапно разражается серией коротких пищащих звуков.

Сабина оживляется:

— Он говорит, что расчетное время прибытия на Лотал — пятнадцать стандартных минут.

Никто не вздрагивает, не начинает ходить по шаттлу, вообще не двигается с места, но Эзра ощущает, что настроение команды меняется. Все становятся серьезными, собранными — не внешне, а как бы внутри, — и, поддавшись этому чувству, Эзра сосредоточивается тоже, на всякий случай повторяя про себя детали плана.

«Выйти из шаттла, айди на имя Алаана Ли-Дорна, после контроля отдельно от Геры и Кенана попасть в город, добраться до точки встречи, вместе с остальными дождаться Каллуса, Зеба и Чоппера. Все просто, — он закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает, ощущая, как его Сила успокаивается, приходит в равновесие вместе с ним самим, — все просто».

Что-то беспокоит Эзру; не возмущение в Силе, не ожидание будущей опасности — она неизбежна, и в ней нет ничего необычного, — что-то совсем другое, выбивающееся из привычного, знакомого ряда, связанное с...

Он оглядывает всех, сидящих в шаттле, и останавливает взгляд на Рексе.

Тот, одетый, как и Сабина, в штурмовую броню, держит на коленях шлем и молчит, глядя куда-то в пространство пустыми, ничего не выражающими глазами. Это пугает; Эзра видел Рекса веселого, Рекса сердитого, Рекса опасного, но Рекса никакого — до сих пор не приходилось. В таком состоянии, наверное, лучше его не трогать, а дать спокойно прийти в себя, вот только Эзра уверен: Рекса не нужно, нельзя оставлять наедине со своими мыслями.

Рекс же его не оставил когда-то.

Вставать со своего места тяжело. Эзру словно бы тянет обратно: сесть, замолчать, выбросить все из головы, не думать, не вмешиваться, не-не-не. Но он, конечно, все равно встает, бредет к последним рядам кресел. Шаттл как раз начинает снижение и идет не слишком ровно, так что Эзра хватается за спинки, стараясь удержать равновесие.

Когда он наконец падает на свободное сиденье рядом с Рексом, тот даже не обращает на него внимания.

— Тяжелый день? — Эзра не слишком хорош в том, чтобы исправлять кому-то настроение или разбираться в чужих проблемах, и знает это. Обычно все становится только хуже, но он все равно должен попытаться. — Странно опять возвращаться на Лотал.

— Все странно.

Рекс все еще смотрит прямо перед собой, но хотя бы реагирует на него. Наверное, это может сойти за неплохое начало.

— Миссия?

Очень, очень плохое начало, — говорит себе Эзра; щеки краснеют; он совсем не знает, что сказать, и задает самый глупый вопрос из всех возможных:

— Думаешь, у нас не получится?

Рекс отрицательно мотает головой.

— Ничего не думаю. У меня бывали задания и похуже, напомни рассказать тебе про Кристофсис и Тет, когда выберемся. Или про Джеонозис — любой. Или про...

— Я понял, Рекс, — Эзра, несмотря на беспокойство, смеется, машет рукой. — Просто ты ничего не говорил ни про план, ни про маскировку, и я, ну...

Ладонь Рекса, теплая, тяжелая, с огрубевшей от ветра и солнца кожей и несходящими мозолями от бластера, ложится ему на плечо, приминая надоевшую косу.

— Спасибо, парень. Все в порядке.

Кажется, в их команде это самая большая ложь — так Эзра думает, но не успевает озвучить свои мысли. Шаттл потряхивает, мягко вздрагивает пол под ногами, и рев двигателей, приглушенный не самой хорошей звукоизоляцией, исчезает совсем.

RX, включив встроенный вокодер, вещает что-то про успешную посадку в космопорте Кэпитал-сити, но Эзра его уже не слушает: еще раз повторяет беззвучно координаты точки встречи, быстро кивает Рексу и остальным и, проверив айди-карту, первым покидает шаттл.

Выкрашенный в песчаный — под стать доброй половине Лотала — контрольный дроид в сопровождении офицера ИСБ и двух штурмовиков уже стоят у дверей ангара. Эзра глубоко вздыхает и направляется к ним, на ходу доставая документы.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Сутки, обещанные Каллусом Кенану, пролетают незаметно. Едва собравшись в точке встречи, которой оказывается пустующий двухэтажный дом напротив кантины старого Джо, все, кроме слишком уж заметного Зеба, расходятся по Кэпитал-сити снова: Каллус, забрав Чоппера, отправляется за пропусками на скрытые этажи, Гера, изображая гуляющую со своим поклонником танцовщицу, берет Кенана под руку и уходит «осматривать достопримечательности лоталской столицы» — во всяком случае, так вещает купленный на ближайшем рынке дешевый голографический гид. Эзра не удерживается от улыбки, думая, что достопримечательностями столицы в понимании Геры окажутся самые удобные и незаметные подходы к губернаторской резиденции — и пути отступления от нее же.

Сам Эзра сначала бродит по городу вместе с Сабиной и Рексом, все таким же хмурым и молчаливым, как и на шаттле во время полета сюда. Для Эзры тоже нашелся комплект белой брони, так что они втроем не привлекают внимания: стандартный патруль, ничего необычного; командир небольшого отряда штурмовиков, пролетающих мимо на гравицикле, успевает отдать им честь, приветствуя, и Рекс, моментально среагировав, отвечает ему тем же. Эзра удивляется — штурмовики вроде бы нечасто утруждают себя соблюдением таких формальностей, по крайней мере, если они не на смотре или параде, — но потом наконец понимает, что казалось ему новым в форме Рекса все время: оранжевый капитанский наплечник.

Умно. Так к ним точно никто не сможет придраться.

Несколько часов они ходят по окраинам Кэпитал-сити, от одного тайника Каллуса к другому, собирая энергетические батареи для бластеров, надежно защищенные трансмиттеры, которые работают на неизвестных имперцам частотах, еще какую-то мелочь, наверняка нужную и важную, но Эзра не запоминает ни зданий, в которые они заходят, ни вещей, которые берут с собой. Он ходит за Сабиной и Рексом, словно во сне, ощущая, что к нему возвращается знакомое чувство беспокойства. Можно было бы списать все на тревогу за Рекса, но Эзра знает, сейчас его тревожит что-то другое, вообще не связанное ни с кем из команды. Дело в Силе — точнее, в том, как она течет на Лотале: прерывисто и неровно, неправильно.

В ней словно возникает прореха, пустота, и Эзра, даже не приближаясь к центру города и ничего не проверяя, готов поспорить, что сердце этой пустоты находится в резиденции губернатора — там, где он впервые ощутил полное отсутствие Силы.

Кенан наверняка тоже чувствует это. Нужно будет спросить у него, решает Эзра, спросить обязательно. Даже если Кенан никогда не сталкивался с подобным раньше, возможно, вместе они смогут что-нибудь придумать или даже дозваться Бенду. Тот знает о Силе все, и если повезет, даст им ответ или хотя бы подсказку. Сейчас Эзра согласен на что угодно, любое знание, любой источник информации подойдет, потому что все в нем противится нарушенному течению Силы, и исправить это кажется такой же важной задачей, как и спасти привезенных на Лотал детей.

Эзра сверяется с хроно на руке. Гера и Кенан вряд ли вернутся в убежище скоро, значит, у него есть несколько часов, чтобы попробовать связаться кое с кем еще, но, если он хочет успеть, придется поторопиться.

Эзра оглядывается, понимая, что остался в небольшом темном помещении, напоминающем склад, один. Сабина и Рекс уже вышли на улицу — их голоса доносятся негромко, приглушенно. Он крутит головой; кажется, что они нашли последнее из отмеченных Каллусом мест, в которые нужно было зайти, всего несколько минут назад, но...

Сколько же он простоял здесь?

Нет времени, думает Эзра, бросаясь к выходу. Нет времени ни на что.

— У Каллуса есть спидер? — он хватает Рекса за плечо, разворачивая к себе: — Пожалуйста, это важно. Сейчас.

— Эзра, ты в порядке? Мы же только что из гаража, там был и спидер и кар, — Рекс не стряхивает его руку и совершенно точно не сердится, но в его голосе звучит явное беспокойство. — Куда тебе нужно?

— Я должен кое-что выяснить, может, это как-то связано с детьми, не знаю, пока не понял, — Эзра говорит быстро и сбивчиво, глотая окончания слов. Он не помнит гаража, не помнит спидеров и каров, наверное, слишком сильно сосредоточился на собственных ощущениях.

С каждой минутой пришедший в голову вариант кажется Эзре самым подходящим и правильным; может быть, если он успеет, совет Бенду не понадобится вовсе.

— Я объясню когда вернусь, — произносит он, глядя Рексу в глаза. — Обещаю.

— Джедайские штучки? — Рекс коротко смеется, вот только тревога из его взгляда не пропадает.

— Джедайские штучки, — соглашается Эзра и ойкает, когда Сабина толкает его локтем в бок: — Ты чего?

— У тебя в лучшем случае часа четыре, — она протягивает ему ключ-карту. — Найдешь дорогу или проводить?

— Скажи так, — краснеет Эзра и внимательно, не пропуская ни слова, слушает, как Сабина объясняет ему дорогу и принцип отключения сложной охранной системы гаража.

— ...и для твоего же блага тебе лучше вернуться вовремя.

— Спасибо, Сабина, — Эзра обнимает ее, быстро, коротко, и, пока Сабина стоит, замерев и приоткрыв от удивления рот, убегает в нужном направлении.

Он надеется, что четырех часов хватит.

***

Попасть в лоталский храм в одиночку Эзре предсказуемо не удается. Он отлично помнит слова Кенана про учителя и ученика — забавно, кажется, это правило у джедаев и ситхов общее, — но все равно пробует, напрягает все силы, концентрируется, вспоминая, как храм, повинуясь их с Кенаном объединенной воле, вырастал до самого неба.

Гора остается неподвижной.

— Ну и ладно, — фыркает Эзра, — не очень-то хотелось бродить там одному

Он садится перед местом, где в последний раз открылся вход в храм, перекрещивает ноги и закрывает глаза, обращаясь к Силе. Эзра до последнего не был уверен, сохранилось ли что-то после нападения инквизиторов. Артефакты они забрали, без сомнений, но Сила — он облегченно вздыхает, когда чувствует это, — Сила течет здесь по-прежнему, ровно и спокойно, пронизывает все вокруг, как это и должно быть при естественном порядке вещей.

Эзра позволяет себе на несколько мгновений забыться в этом ощущении, став только проводником Силы, одним из многих на этой планете. Он будто бы видит весь Лотал целиком: прекрасный, наполненный жизнью, с одним только крошечным пятном черноты, маленьким, едва заметным, — но именно это пятно притягивает внимание Эзры, заставляет его вспомнить о своей цели и позвать, громко, во весь голос:

— Мастер Йода! Мастер Йода, мне нужна ваша помощь. Нам всем нужна.

Он называет его имя снова и снова, но мастер Йода не отвечает и не появляется перед Эзрой. Не происходит вообще ничего, даже горячий сухой ветер, дувший с самого утра, окончательно стихает.

Справляйтесь сами, — так переводит для себя эту тишину Эзра, и внезапно встает, выпрямляется во весь рост, отказываясь отступать и смиряться.

Он не хотел этого; не хотел спрашивать у него, но других не осталось.

Эзра поворачивается спиной к обточенному ветрами и дождями конусу горы и, глядя на далекую линию горизонта, тихо произносит:

— Мол.

Тот откликается сразу же.

— Эзра. Тебе нужна моя помощь?

Краска приливает к щекам; Эзра не стыдится своей просьбы, не стыдится обращения — он сомневался и сомневается до сих пор, и не уверен, что Мол сможет или пожелает помочь ему. Возможно, он ничего не знает, возможно, Темную Сторону в нем все устраивает, возможно... Возможно всякое, но Эзра чувствует смущение не из-за этого.

Он рад слышать — чувствовать — почти видеть Мола. На самом деле рад. Он скучал по нему. Снова.

— Эзра?

— Да, — говорит Эзра, ощущая Силу Мола, тянущуюся к нему, и не сопротивляясь ей; принимая, — мне нужна твоя помощь.

Формулировать вопросы тяжело даже мысленно. Эзра пытается объяснить происходящее без слов, открывает Молу свою тревогу и страх, думает про детей, которые могут превратиться в инквизиторов — или вообще не выжить, про Трауна и Вейдера и про непонятную, пугающую его пустоту, обозначающую отсутствие Силы. Мол слушает, воспринимает его всем своим существом, Эзра понимает это, он чувствует, вот только связь с Молом, обычно ясная и прочная, сегодня кажется какой-то другой, словно затененной чем-то.

— Не приближайся к пустоте, — говорит Мол, когда Эзра показывает все что хотел. — Ни в коем случае, слышишь. Обещай мне!

В голосе Мола — страх.

— Почему? Ты знаешь, что это?

— Обещай мне, Эзра.

Мол просит его, просит серьезно, отчаянно, но перед тем, как Эзра успевает сказать или подумать еще хоть что-то, он пропадает — ни остается ни голоса Мола, ни его мыслей, окрашенных ярко-алой аурой ярости, ни Силы, как будто Эзра не разговаривал с ним несколько секунд назад. Не то чтобы исчезновения Мола были совсем непривычны, он и раньше появлялся и уходил, когда хотел, но Эзра откуда-то знает: сейчас все по-другому.

Мол бы не перестал говорить с ним по своей воле, что-то заставило его.

Перед глазами снова появляется черное пятно пустоты.

Эзра моргает несколько раз, прогоняя наваждение. Солнце заходит, на открытой равнине становится неуютно, и, в последний раз оглянувшись на гору, скрывающую в себе почти наверняка разоренный храм, Эзра забирается на спидер.

Пора возвращаться. Они выдвигаются в губернаторскую резиденцию утром, а это значит, что у них с Кенаном есть целая ночь, чтобы дозваться Бенду и выяснить, что происходит на Лотале и как это прекратить.

Эзра почти верит в то, что у них получится.

***

— Где ты был? — спрашивает Кенан резко, когда Эзра, на ходу стаскивая опостылевший за день шлем, влетает в дом, где они обосновались.

— Возле храма. Ну, того, что от него осталось. Кенан, слушай, — Эзра бросает шлем на составленные друг на друга ящики; судя по их виду и маркировкам на боку, боеприпасов в них должно хватит на штурм небольшого города, не то что губернаторской резиденции.

— Ты не должен был оставлять Сабину и Рекса, эта миссия важна, и мы до сих пор не знаем, насколько можно доверять Каллусу, вдруг...

Кенан сердит, Эзра понимает это, правда понимает, и в любой другой день он бы сначала выслушал его упреки, а потом попробовал что-нибудь возразить, но сейчас действительно не до того.

И Кенану должно быть не до того тоже.

— Кенан, послушай меня, — Эзра останавливается напротив стола для сабакка, за которым сидит Кенан, прислоняется к шершавой стене с наполовину облупившейся штукатуркой. — Это важно, это про миссию, правда. Ты сможешь отчитать меня потом, ладно?

Кенан, все еще в голомаске, смотрит на него чужими темно-карими глазами: так, будто зрение вернулось к нему на самом деле.

— Рассказывай.

— Ты был в центре вместе с Герой, верно? Проходил возле резиденции?

— Да.

— Почувствовал что-нибудь? — Эзра видит, как напрягается Кенан, как руки, до того спокойно лежавшие на столе, сжимаются в кулаки. — Надо было спросить раньше, но Рилот и остальное... В общем, я еще в прошлый раз заметил, что кое-где на тридцать восьмом уровне есть места как бы без Силы, просто провалы, которые я не чувствую и не могу проверить. Это похоже на пустоту, знаешь, как будто Силу там что-то выключило. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Кенан кивает, потом неуверенно пожимает плечами, и в его жесте Эзре почему-то чудится сожаление:

— Я медитировал, ожидая вашего с Герой возвращения, когда впервые ощутил что-то необычное в Силе. Ты прав, пустота — подходящее определение, и, — Кенан прижимает руки к вискам, там, где обычно с кожей соприкасаются крепления маски: — Не ты один должен был задать вопрос, Эзра. Я ошибся тогда, просто после этого... — он отнимает одну руку от виска и машет ей на уровне глаз; выглядит странно, даже дико, но Эзра понимает, что Кенан имеет в виду Малакор и собственную слепоту, — что-то изменилось, Сила стала совсем другой, как и мое восприятие.

— И ты подумал, что просто столкнулся с чем-то новым?

— Да. А потом ты показал фир’ит, и я решил, что дело в нем. У меня всегда было не слишком хорошо с определениями источников Силы, и, — Кенан не заканчивает мысль, — хотя теперь уже все равно. Ты поехал к храму, чтобы узнать об этом?

— Вроде того, — Эзра принимается ходить по заставленной ящиками и коробками комнате. — Я думал, может, там осталось что-то, не сам храм, а, ну, Сила.

— Место Силы, — Кенан откидывается на спинку кресла, запрокидывает голову, глядя ничего не видящими, чужими глазами в потолок.

Эзра смотрит тоже: потолок низкий, грязно-серый. Некрасивый. Прямо над ними змеится трещина, в самом центре комнаты разделяется надвое, потом еще и еще. Интересно, думает Эзра, если потянуть Силой, совсем чуть-чуть, трещина завернется кругом? Или фениксом, как у Сабины?

— А дальше?

Он спохватывается, трясет головой, словно надеясь вытрясти глупые, неуместные мысли:

— Точно. Вход я конечно не открыл, пытался позвать мастера Йоду, но он мне не ответил. Я вообще ничего не почувствовал, как будто, знаешь, он не хотел со мной разговаривать и вроде как «отрезал» себя. Ну или заблокировал.

— Я удивлен, что он и в первые два раза тебе являлся, — Кенан садится прямо, хмурится: — Больше ничего не пробовал?

Рассказать ему про Мола?

Эзра мнется, сомневается. Если рассказывать, то придется объяснять и про связь, и про то, что Мол раньше слышал его и отвечал, и почти всегда был рядом, когда оказывалось нужно, и — он краснеет от одной мысли об этом — про сны, те, с которых все началось, придется говорить тоже. Что-то подсказывает Эзре, что Кенан такую откровенность не оценит; он и так сомневается в нем, а ссора перед миссией — последнее, что им нужно.

— Нет, — отвечает Эзра, прогнав все сомнения и стараясь держать разум пустым, — разве что...

— Говори, Эзра.

— Мне в один момент показалось, что меня слышат, что, — он запинается, врать, глядя Кенану в лицо, неприятно, стыдно; Эзра напоминает себе о спокойствии и договаривает: — Что я все-таки дотянулся до Йоды, но потом все пропало. Наверное, мне просто очень хотелось, чтобы получилось.

Кенан молчит с минуту прежде чем ответить:

— Такое бывает. Сила изменчива, об этом нужно помнить постоянно. И тебе, — он улыбается, и знакомая улыбка выглядит почти пугающе на чужом лице, — и мне тоже.

— Что мы будем делать с этим?

Со второго этажа слышатся голоса и звуки шагов; кажется, остальные, сидевшие до этого наверху, решили в конце концов спуститься к ним. Кенан тоже прислушивается, а потом встает и, уже направляясь к подножию лестницы, отвечает:

— Как обычно. Проверим, что это такое, на себе.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

План ужасен.

Эзра не особенно силен в стратегии и тактике, привык полагаться на удачу и давно успел выучить, что на миссиях все всегда идет не так, как нужно, но все равно уверен: это самый плохой план, который у команды «Призрака» вообще когда-то был.

Он не сработает. Он не может сработать. Их поймают еще на первом охранном посте, заставят снять шлемы — и все. Надоевшие за сутки непрерывного ношения голомаски остались в убежище; под шлемами штурмовиков они бесполезны, а снимать их Эзра, Кенан, Сабина и Рекс договорились только в самом крайнем случае.

Интересно, отвлеченно думает Эзра, наблюдая из укрытия за углом, как Сабина с Рексом подъезжают к посту на площади, и навстречу им выходят две одинаковые на вид фигуры в белом — то, что они лезут в самый охраняемый объект на Лотале, уже можно считать крайним случаем, или стоит подождать чего-то похуже?

— Эзра.

Кенан тянется к нему через Силу, пытаясь успокоить. Лучше не становится, и связь с ним все еще воспринимается инородной, чуждой, но Эзра пытается взять себя в руки, отчасти в благодарность за усилия Кенана, отчасти потому, что если он будет продолжать волноваться и хоть чем-то выдаст себя, миссии точно конец. И всем им тоже.

— Я справлюсь, — он смотрит на Кенана, с ног до головы закованного в белую штурмовую броню, сквозь визор своего шлема. В верхней части внутришлемного дисплея светится дальномер, и Эзра прикосновением к крошечной контрольной панели отключает его — он и так отвлекается на слишком многое.

Беспокойство Кенана чувствуется остро и ясно, оно не стихает, так что Эзра делает глубокий вдох, потом выдох, и добавляет уже совсем другим, более ровным голосом:

— Спасибо.

— Мы со всем разберемся, — обещает Кенан. — Вытащим отсюда детей и разберемся.

— Обязательно.

Разобраться придется. Пустота, ощущающаяся здесь, перед резиденцией губернатора, намного отчетливей и острее, чем раньше, уже не столько пугает Эзру — наверное, он просто привык, — сколько раздражает своей искусственностью. Ее не должно быть здесь, ее нужно заполнить, возобновив естественное течение Силы и приведя все в равновесие.

Слово, пришедшее на ум только сейчас, подходит идеально. Равновесие — вот что нарушает эта пустота, равновесие — вот что должно быть восстановлено. Эзра хмурится, по виску под шлемом ползет капля пота. Что-то важное было связано с равновесием, что-то смущавшее его... Кажется, будто он вспомнит прямо сейчас, и это позволит наконец сложить мозаику, увидеть картину целиком, но концентрироваться некогда: Кенан мягко толкает его, говорит: «Поехали», и трогается с места, выводя спидер на площадь.

Эзра старается не отставать и снова обращает внимание на охранный пост. Внешне все спокойно, значит, Сабина и Рекс уже внутри, как и Каллус с Чоппером, отправившиеся в резиденцию, как только рассвело. Хочется оглядеться, найти взглядом Зеба и Геру: они должны быть где-то неподалеку, прикрывать возможные пути отхода. Но Эзра сдерживается. Не время, совсем не время.

— Сделай как я, Эзра, — звучит в голове голос Кенана, отстраненный, почти равнодушный. — Успокой свой разум.

Вдох-выдох. Остановка у поста охраны. Штурмовик, судя по знакам на его броне, капрал, считывает идентификационные коды.

Вдох-выдох. Каллус объяснил, что так проще: штурмовиков почти не проверяют, по крайней мере, не проверяют серьезно; сменить айди-пластины на доспехах несколько раз гораздо проще и безопасней, чем переодеваться в техников или курьеров.

Вдох-выдох. Почему так долго?

Сканер в руке капрала наконец вспыхивает зеленым, и капрал сразу же машет рукой: проезжайте. Эзра медленно едет следом за Кенаном, слыша, как за его спиной раздается ровный гул сразу нескольких двигателей — и не спидеров, а мощных каров с закрытым верхом.

Кенан не оборачивается и Эзре не позволяет — мягко удерживает его Силой за плечо, заставляя сидеть на спидере почти неподвижно.

— Не отвлекайся, — слышит Эзра мысленно. — Впереди еще два поста.

Вдох-выдох, напоминает он себе. Вдох-выдох. И ни о чем не думать.

Знать бы только, как.

***

Посты Эзра и Кенан проходят без проблем и встречаются с Сабиной и Рексом у выбранного Каллусом лифта. Сам Каллус не показывается, не видно и Чоппера, и Эзра позволяет себе немного расслабиться — кажется, их миссия началась удачно. Ну, хотя бы самая первая и легкая ее часть.

— Как же все медленно, — раздается в наушнике голос Сабины. — Этот лифт еле ползет.

— Стой спокойно, — отвечает Рекс. — Я еще ни разу не видел штурмовика, который бы куда-то торопился.

Эзра фыркает, не сдержавшись, и радуется, что аудиосистема шлема глушит все издаваемые им звуки. Никто не услышит ни смешка, ни разговоров. Они и друг с другом-то могут общаться только благодаря тому, что Сабина полночи просидела над внутришлемными комлинками, что-то подкручивая и перепаивая в них, чтобы устройства работали на частоте, не используемой имперцами. Стандартные частоты, на которых передавались приказы отрядам штурмовиков, охраняющих здание, комлинки принимали тоже — Кенан и Рекс надеялись, что прослушивание коротких, отрывистых и чаще всего малоинформативных переговоров поможет им сориентироваться, если что-то пойдет не так.

Эзра едва заметно вздрагивает, когда двери лифта беззвучно разъезжаются в стороны.

— Пошли, — командует Кенан, хотя надобности в этом нет: Сабина, а за ней и Рекс уже заходят в кабину.

Эзра оказывается в лифте последним и с замиранием сердца смотрит, как Сабина и Кенан поочередно прикладывают айди-карты к небольшому покрытому прозрачным пластиком окошку сканера. Слышится короткий резкий писк, и на сенсорной панели с расположенными в два столбца номерами этажей внезапно загораются белым еще две цифры: 11.2 и 11.3.

Куда делись нулевой и первый, думает Эзра. Сабина быстро жмет на цифры, которые тут же меняют цвет с белого на зеленый, и лифт начинает двигаться.

— Сабина, Рекс, на вас уровень 11.3. Ищете детей, больше ни во что не встреваете, ясно?

Кенан, совершенно спокойно и невозмутимо проходивший все охранные посты, сейчас нервничает. Эзра ясно слышит в его голосе неуверенность и даже страх — и понимает, откуда они взялись. С Силой здесь что-то неладно; она все так же частично отсутствует, только теперь пустоты стали больше и будто бы распространились по зданию. Они с Кенаном, правда, слышат и чувствуют друг друга, и с тем, чтобы ощутить веселую, искристую злость Сабины и какое-то отчаянное спокойствие Рекса, тоже нет проблем, но Эзра не уверен, что так будет и дальше.

У него очень, очень плохое предчувствие. Снова.

— Идем, не встреваем, не взрываем, — отвечает Сабина. — Находим детей, подаем сигнал вам, Каллусу и Гере с Зебом, и когда они организуют нам отвлекающий маневр, делаем вид, что это срочная эвакуация.

— Выводим детей, встречаемся с вами, уносим ноги, — заканчивает за нее Рекс.

— И оставайтесь на связи. Пожалуйста.

Эзра слушает их разговор молча. Добавить нечего. Кенан вообще не хотел, чтобы Сабина и Рекс шли с ними, — чтобы кто-то, кроме Эзры, шел, — но даже при самом лучшем раскладе, если им до криффа сильно повезет, они не успеют обыскать два этажа и вывести оттуда детей, сколько бы их ни было, не вызвав ничьих подозрений. Если бы целью миссии был какой-то предмет или данные, Эзра бы рискнул пробраться сюда даже в одиночку, но дети — одна Сила знает, что с ними делали и какая помощь им может потребоваться.

Лифт останавливается.

Пустота обрушивается на Эзру в один момент, блокирует Силу, блокирует любые чувства, связанные с ней. Кажется, будто его накрыли транспаристиловым колпаком или энергополем, или всем вместе; больше всего на свете Эзре хочется обернуться, посмотреть на Кенана, посмотреть на Сабину и Рекса и сказать, что они никуда не пойдут — только обратно, вниз, как можно дальше отсюда.

Малыш-иторианец с Гарела возникает у него перед глазами и улыбается.

Когда двери размыкаются, открывая взгляду совершенно пустой коридор, они с Кенаном молча и совершенно синхронно делают шаг вперед.

— Увидимся на той стороне, — успевает сказать Эзре Рекс перед тем, как лифт уносит его и Сабину на следующий уровень.

Эзра надеется только, что на той стороне — что бы это ни значило — будет лучше.

***

Уровень оказывается пустым только на первый взгляд. Они с Кенаном идут по коридору мимо залитых искусственным светом лабораторий, где от прибора к прибору, назначения которых Эзра не может угадать даже приблизительно, бродят люди в легких костюмах биозащиты, о чем-то переговариваясь между собой. Стены большинства комнат транспаристиловые, прозрачные, так что он видит все, что там происходит, но смотреть оказывается особо не на что: обсудив все, что нужно, люди в одной лаборатории склоняются над приборами, каждый над своим, в другой — подходят к небольшому столу с развернутой над ним голографической схемой. Наверное, это важно, но Эзра не может определить, что на ней, и просто старается запомнить последовательность перекрученных цепочек и спиралей. Все равно не получится; обычно он в состоянии справиться с такой задачей, но сейчас волнуется слишком сильно, и еще мешает эта жуткая, непривычная глухота, связанная с отсутствием Силы. Но постараться стоит — вдруг даже по началу, по первым знакам и символам кто-нибудь из ученых Восстания разгадает, над чем так серьезно трудятся имперцы.

Полностью поглощенный попыткой запомнить голосхему, Эзра не сразу отзывается, когда Кенан тихо зовет его.

— Эзра, ты со мной? Слышишь меня?

— Слышу, Кенан, эта схема, она наверняка важна, — Эзра частит, хочет быстрее договорить и взглянуть на голограмму еще раз, пока они не прошли большую лабораторию совсем, но Кенан перебивает его:

— Подожди.

А затем останавливается, достает из специального чехла, прикрепленного к поясу, датапад, и продолжает говорить, делая вид, что ищет что-то — изображения людей, сменяющие друг друга, так и мелькают на экране.

— Ты тоже не можешь воспользоваться Силой?

— Да. Не вижу, не слышу, как будто ее вообще нет.

— Может быть, это на самом деле так, — тон Кенана изменился, из него ушел страх, замеченный Эзрой в лифте, и осталась только спокойная решимость. — Но на этом уровне творится неладное не только с Силой.

— О чем ты?

В здании совсем не жарко, несмотря на тяжелые доспехи, но Эзра чувствует, как спина под тонкой синтетканью моментально становится мокрой. То, что Кенан может сказать, заранее пугает его — и это не Сила, а обычная интуиция, выручавшая Эзру еще когда он жил один на Лотале. Почему так поздно, думает он, почему я не послушал себя.

Нет ответа.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? — спрашивает Кенан, и Эзра внезапно понимает, что без Силы тот потерял и способность чувствовать предметы и людей — то, что в последнее время заменялом ему зрение.

— Люди и какие-то приборы, — растерянно говорит Эзра, — а в коридоре никого.

Он быстро описывает Кенану то, что видел, рассказывает про схему, не упуская ни одной подробности, но Кенан отмахивается:

— Неважно. Скажи, чем сейчас заняты люди в лабораториях?

Эзра осторожно оглядывается.

— Снова стоят рядом друг с другом и вроде бы разговаривают.

— Так же, как в прошлый раз? Смотри внимательно, — звучит как требование, как приказ, и Эзра проглатывает очень невовремя появившуюся обиду.

А потом поворачивается к транспаристиловой стене, слыша, как следуя за его движением, перестраиваются расположенные под потолком камеры и датчики. Наблюдение здесь продумано отлично, никаких слепых зон, негде спрятаться. Теперь Эзра понимает, почему Каллус настоял на том, чтобы они изображали штурмовиков: операторы наблюдательного центра наверняка обратили бы внимание на остановившихся поболтать в пустом коридоре техников или ученых, но штурмовики — совсем другое дело; их будто не существует, они никому не интересны.

Эзра всматривается в фигуры пятерых людей, образующие небольшой круг практически в самом центре лаборатории. Что имел в виду Кенан? На что нужно смотреть? На первый взгляд, все нормально, и Эзра уже подумывает включить датчики на внутреннем дисплее — пусть техника попробует сделать то, с чем не справляется он, — как вдруг понимает.

Они действительно стоят так же, как и в прошлый раз. Позы и жесты повторяются в абсолютной точности. Стоящий справа мужчина разрубает рукой воздух, будто доказывая что-то, его сосед запрокидывает голову, смеясь, остальные трое кидают на них быстрые взгляды, — Эзре кажется, что он видит улыбки на лицах, скрытых полупрозрачными масками, — а потом все пятеро снова расходятся к своим лабораторным столам и приборам.

Настоящие, живые люди не ведут себя так, не повторяют одинаковую последовательность действий с интервалом в несколько минут. Эзра поворачивается к Кенану, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле.

— Кенан, — хрипит он, — это голограммы. Это все — голограммы.

Тот реагирует мгновенно.

— Идем к лифту, спокойно, медленно. Мы не нашли здесь того, кого искали, помнишь прикрытие? Будем искать на других этажах.

Эзра слушается беспрекословно и идет рядом, подстраиваясь под странный, немного неровный шаг Кенана. Он ничего не видит, и Сила сейчас не может служить ему проводником, но Кенан справляется и шагает, как зрячий, хотя Эзра замечает его неуверенность.

Наверное, включил систему акустического обнаружения, догадывается он, вспоминая вчерашнюю короткую лекцию про устройство шлемов штурмовиков и их электронную начинку, прочитанную Сабиной, пока она колдовала над комлинками.

Сабина. Рекс. Ох, станг.

— Нам надо их предупредить.

— На второй частоте, — отрывисто бросает Кенан, и Эзра чувствует себя так, как будто его только что ударили под дых.

Вторая частота — запасная, на случай, если все пойдет не так. Она известна всем: Гере, Зебу, Сабине и Рексу, Чопперу. Всем, кроме Каллуса.

Последняя деталь головоломки со щелчком встает на место. Эзре хочется спросить у Кенана: «Так не было никаких детей?». Ему нужно произнести это вслух, чтобы хотя бы попытаться поверить в то, что Каллус каким-то чудом смог скрыть от них свои мысли, что смог обмануть сразу двух джедаев сразу — и еще Зеба, так поверившего ему, и остальных, даже Геру, но времени нет.

Если Каллус действительно предал их, времени нет ни на что.

Эзра находит нужную частоту, переключается и, пока Кенан наощупь находит терминал вызова лифта и водит по сенсору, быстро-быстро говорит:

— Спектр-6 всем, это ловушка, уходите. Спектр-5, слышишь меня?

— Спектр-6, повтори, — отзывается Сабина, — на линии помехи.

— Это ловушка, здесь никого нет, убирайтесь оттуда. Карты, — Эзра смотрит на приглашающе раскрывшиеся двери лифта, — пока работают, но агент мог нас подвести, повторяю, агент мог нам врать.

— Тем же путем, что и пришли, — вклинивается Кенан. — Спектр-2, Спектр-4, прикройте нас. Спектр-3, обеспечь работу лифтов.

— Уходите. Быстро. Мы ждем, — доносится до Эзры напряженный голос Геры.

Зеб что-то возмущенно рычит в комлинк, но Эзра, зашедший в кабину лифта вместе с Кенаном, его уже почти не слышит: все перекрывают помехи. Он не может потянуться к Зебу Силой, вообще ни к чему не может — Силы по-прежнему нет, теперь он не чувствует ее даже в лифте, хотя еще когда они поднимались на эти уровни, все было не так. Но даже несмотря на отсутствие привычных знаний о грядущей опасности и обо всем, что их окружает, Эзра может точно сказать: что-то случится. Что-то случится прямо сейчас.

Рука тянется к световому мечу, спрятанному в один из карманов на поясном разгрузе.

— Эзра, — начинает говорить Кенан, но не успевает закончить — стенные панели расходятся, и из открывшихся черных воронок вырываются ослепительные синие лучи. Парализатор или лазер — проверять не хочется, и Эзра прыгает, уворачиваясь, и краем глаза замечает, как Кенан делает то же самое.

С первыми тремя парами выстрелов они справляются, и Эзра, расстегнув во время секундной передышки кобуру, уже чувствует пальцами рукоять меча, но панели расходятся еще сильнее, парализаторы начинают стрелять поочередно, почти без пауз. Один из выстрелов все-таки цепляет его, попадает пониже локтя. Пальцы немеют, Эзра теряет равновесие и, неловко взмахнув свободной рукой, приземляется на пол.

— Не стой! — кричит ему Кенан. — Двигайся.

Эзра слышит гул, чувствует что-то, похожее на удар током, и понимает, что двигаться уже не может: там, где только что был обычный участок пола, теперь мерцает и потрескивает силовое поле, уже достигшее щиколоток и поднимающееся все выше и выше по ногам.

— Уходи, — бросает он Кенану, все еще пытаясь вырваться, дотянуться до меча второй рукой, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но ничего не получается — парализатор попадает в Эзру еще дважды.

Он оказывается полностью обездвижен, и может только смотреть, как в Кенана, рванувшегося к нему, тоже попадают заряды. Он падает на пол; силовое поле, возникшее еще на двух ячейках, немедленно окутывает его ноги и руки.

Эзра смотрит, смотрит, смотрит — потому что не может ни повернуться, ни закрыть глаза, а еще потому что должен смотреть, потому что это он поверил Каллусу, потому что это все из-за него; он смотрит, пока лифт не останавливается, а потом пол уходит куда-то вниз, Эзра падает, по-прежнему бездвижный, приземляется на что-то мягкое — и наконец-то наступает темнота.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

— До пробуждения ЭР-1 остается меньше минуты.

Монотонный механический голос ввинчивается в уши. Эзра пытается поднять руки, прикрыться ими, чтобы избавиться от этого звука, но ничего не выходит — он не может пошевелиться. Руки и ноги прочно зафиксированы чем-то, как и голова — Эзра чувствует давление нагревшегося металла на своем лбу.

— Заметка: статистическая погрешность; воздействие препарата на ЭР-1 прекратилось на 0.478 минуты раньше, чем предполагалось вследствие расчетов.

С каждым словом будто толстая тупая игла ввинчивается Эзре в виски и затылок. Он бормочет:

— Заткнись, — и открывает глаза, тут же зажмуриваясь от яркого света.

Единственное, что Эзра успевает заметить — дроида незнакомой модели, стоящего рядом с ним. Что-то щелкает, гудит, и дроид заговаривает снова:

— Жизненные показатели стабилизируются. Ввод экспериментальной дозы СП-189 возможен через 20 стандартных минут.

Думать тяжело; мысли в голове медленные, неповоротливые. Эзру тошнит, голова, несмотря на фиксацию чем-то, кружится: он бы упал, если бы не был пристегнут к креслу. Точно, упал бы, и разбил себе все лицо, потому что сгруппироваться, выставить перед собой руки не хватит сил.

Что-то важное мелькает в мыслях, что-то, на чем нужно сосредоточиться. Эзра зажмуривается еще сильнее, и, игнорируя продолжающего размеренно, как под запись, говорить про жизненные показатели дроида, снова прокручивает в голове то, о чем успел подумать.

Упал бы, если бы не был пристегнут. Если бы не был пристегнут.

Кому понадобилось его пристегивать?

Он пробует подвигать руками и ногами еще раз, но шевелятся — едва-едва — только пальцы. Остальное тело как будто сковано или перетянуто ремнями. Да, на ремни похоже даже больше — в нескольких местах что-то давит особенно сильно, врезается в кожу сквозь тонкий поддоспешный комбинезон, который он надел сегодня.

— Интенсивное сопротивление может повредить ЭР-1, — вдруг озвучивает дроид. — Нежелательно; для дальнейшей нормализации состояния рекомендуется сохранять неподвижность.

ЭР-1 — это он сам, запоздало понимает Эзра.

И вспоминает все.

Они попались в лифте. Точно, попались вместе с Кенаном. Парализаторы обездвижили Эзру, но он оставался в сознании, пока не случилось что-то еще. Голова болит сильнее, затылок словно разламывается пополам, но Эзра отодвигает боль в сторону — Сила до сих пор не с ним, он не чувствует ее, но кое с чем можно справиться и самостоятельно. После парализаторов было падение. Упал сначала он, потом вроде бы Кенан, а дальше в них кто-то выстрелил. Не парализатором, вообще, кажется, не энергозалпом, скорее дротиком, в котором по всей видимости находился транквилизатор.

Ему должно быть страшно; страх — нормальная, естественная реакция, вспоминает Эзра объяснение Асоки. Боятся все разумные существа в галактике, это позволяет выживать. Наверное, все на самом деле так, но сейчас Эзра не чувствует страха — только злость, желание поскорее выбраться отсюда и узнать, где остальные.

Эзра пытается осмотреться снова, заставляя себя не жмуриться, привыкнуть к яркому свету. Когда глаза перестают слезиться и он наконец может перестать ежесекундно моргать, то понимает, что находится в ярко освещенной комнате с темными, облицованными вроде бы феррокритовой плиткой стенами. В полутора метрах перед ним стоит ряд простых медицинских рефрижераторов, полки которых заставлены пробирками и колбами. Слева — тоже рефрижераторы и, кажется, стол. Его Эзра видит уже плохо; как же неудобно, когда нельзя повернуть голову и оглядеться нормально. Он косит взглядом вправо: там рядом со стойкой, где по размеру, от большего к меньшему, выставлены флаконы и разложены шприцы, замер, приглушив яркость фоторецепторов до минимума, дроид. Не пыточный, точно не пыточный — вздох облегчения вырывается словно бы сам собой, — теперь Эзра узнает его: это медицинский A-8, новый и, похоже, уже модернизированный — по крайней мере, от А-8, промелькнувшего рядом с сенатором Органой во время одного из сеансов голосвязи, он отличается довольно сильно.

Очевидно, он в лаборатории. Вряд ли на уровне 11.2, там они выглядели немного по-другому, но сейчас это неважно. В любом случае, все плохо, но немного лучше, чем он думал. Лаборатория — не тюремный блок, наверняка меньше охраны и стены тоньше; ему бы только сориентироваться, понять, что есть вокруг и как это можно использовать, заставить дроида расстегнуть хоть один ремень из удерживающих его, и он выберется. Обязательно.

Эзра заставляет себя дышать глубоко и медленно. Надежда всегда появляется легко и всегда обманчива — так говорил Кенан, и у Эзры нет причин ему не верить. Можно поддаться этому чувству и сделать все еще хуже, а можно подождать удобного случая и воспользоваться им. В том, что случай подвернется, Эзра нисколько не сомневается — он сбегал от имперцев прежде, сбежит и на этот раз.

— Пульс замедляется, — тут же отмечает дроид, — уровень адреналина падает. Согласно показателям датчиков, ЭР-1 адаптируется к ситуации с отклоняющейся от норм, заданных для подобных ему углеродных форм жизни, скоростью.

Сам ты углеродная форма жизни, думает Эзра, но вслух не произносит ни слова.

— Начинайте процедуру.

Второй, совершенно точно принадлежащий живому существу голос, раздается откуда-то с потолка. Он кажется Эзре по-настоящему неприятным: есть что-то особенное в произношении, в слишком правильно и тщательно выговариваемых словах, в интонации и ощущении собственного превосходства, которое говорящий умудряется уместить всего в одну фразу. Эзру передергивает.

— Не рекомендуется отклоняться от разработанного графика инъекций. К вероятным последствиям относятся полная потеря па...

Дроид даже закончить не успевает. Фоторецепторы ярко мигают и гаснут на минуту, а после начинают быстро-быстро мерцать. Эзре это знакомо: почти все дроиды, оснащенные подобием человеческого лица, выглядят так, когда в их систему загружается новая информация. Однако до сих пор он не видел, чтобы кто-то делал это дистанционно; наверное, одна из модификаций А-8 позволяет.

Удобно, думает Эзра, одновременно напрягая все тело: для того, чтобы понять, как выбраться, ему нужно проверить прочность креплений, удерживающих его, и устойчивость кресла. Он старается изо всех сил, но эффект прямо противоположный — ремни стягивают тело крепче, и давление дуги на голове становится сильнее.

— Не советую, — говорит тот же голос, что скомандовал начать процедуру, — только навредите себе.

Эзра не слушает — не прислушивается, точнее, — и напрягает мышцы рук и ног; несколько мгновений ничего не происходит, если бы у него только была Сила, если бы он мог — ремни, замки или металлическая дуга на лбу — ничто бы не сдержало его.

Если бы.

Кресло поворачивается. Эзра разом расслабляется, обмякает, ощущая, как ремни становятся немного свободней, не настолько, чтобы он смог пошевелиться, конечно, но теперь они хотя бы не так больно врезаются в тело.

Сейчас он хорошо видит стойку с флаконами и замершего дроида, по-прежнему получающего новые данные. За ним взгляду открывается еще один участок стены, прямо на его глазах становящийся прозрачным. Кто-то, наверное, обладатель странного голоса, убирает затемнение, показывая Эзре лабораторию, точную копию той, где находится он сам. Даже кресло там есть, большое, с каркасом из холодно блестящего в свете ламп сплава — и оно тоже не пустует.

Кенан смотрит на Эзру слепыми, подернутыми мутной белой пленкой глазами и что-то говорит. Эзра видит, как шевелятся его губы, но не слышит ни звука и не может понять, что Кенан пытается произнести.

Кажется, он кричит и начинает еще сильнее дергаться в оковах, ремни затягиваются туже, а потом лаборатория крутится, или нет, это кресло возвращается в исходное положение. Сознание ускользает, все вокруг размывается. Эзра видит засветившиеся ярко и ровно фоторецепторы дроида, слышит голос, во второй раз приказывающий начать процедуру, чувствует быстрый укол в плечо, от которого по телу начинает расползаться холод, — а потом не видит, не слышит и не чувствует ничего.

***

Эзру обступают дроиды. Чоппер, Эйпи, полузабытый астромех, корпус которого выкрашен в бело-синий — Р2, вспоминает он, дроид сенатора Органы. Следом за ними к креслу подъезжают и подходят другие: протокольные, боевые, медицинские. Малыш ЭйЗи приветливо машет манипулятором; Эзре кажется, что если бы он мог, то обязательно бы улыбнулся.

— Помогите мне, — просит он. — Помогите мне выбраться отсюда.

Они реагируют. Моргание фоторецепторов, тревожный — ну, по крайней мере, Эзра расшифровывает его для себя именно так, — пересвист-перещелк, потом — тишина, нарушаемая только негромким гулом сервомоторов.

— Чоппер, — зовет Эзра, не понимая, почему они медлят, почему не пережгут ремни горелками, не перекусят сильными, не знающими усталости манипуляторами. — Чоп, вытащи меня, ну.

Никакой реакции. Чоппер не соглашается, не спорит, не возмущается даже. Он все еще стоит рядом с креслом Эзры, но так тихо и спокойно, будто его вообще здесь нет, будто Эзра сам его придумал.

Придумал, вертится в голове. Придумал, придумал. Мысль, никак не желающая уходить, окрашивается в тревожно-красный, мигает, будто аварийный сигнал. Всем немедленно покинуть корабль, это не учения, повторяю, это не учения. И не шутка. Точно не шутка. Эзре вот совсем не смешно.

— Чоппер, — говорит он снова, с трудом разлепляя пересохшие губы, а потом напрягает горло, как может, и кричит, хрипло, сорванно: — Чоппер! Эйпи! Кто-нибудь!

Нет ответа.

Эзра зажмуривается так крепко, что под веками на мгновение появляется белая полоса. Виски и затылок ломит боль, но не привычно-острая, а какая-то другая, мутная, тошнотворная; от нее тело исходит холодным потом, и вытереть его хотя бы со лба и шеи Эзре хочется почти так же сильно, как и сбежать отсюда.

— ЭР-1 показал четвертый уровень восприимчивости ко нулевой версии препарата. Введение версии 1.0 будет произведено в соответствии с графиком.

Искусственный голос дроида заставляет его вздрогнуть. А-8, тяжело вспоминает Эзра и устает от этого так, будто воспоминание было грузом, который он поднимал и носил с места на место без всякой гравиплатформы. Это дроид А-8, модифицированный, не как из каталога, который мне что-то вколол. Я в губернаторской резиденции на Лотале, в одной из лабораторий. Кенан в соседней, и мы не можем сбежать, потому что какая-то дрянь здесь блокирует Силу. Это подстава. Нас подставили. Каллус?

Он делает глубокий вдох.

Воздух густой и вязкий, и пахнет антисептиком. Все вокруг путается и плывет, и Эзра почему-то чувствует, что кружится. Невозможно, невозможно же, он привязан, пристегнут к креслу. Ремни держат прочно, не дернуться, не пошевелиться толком, и пластина, теперь все время теплая, нагревшаяся от его тела, сильно давит на лоб.

Но — кружится.

— Подтверждаю.

Этот голос не искусственный, не механический, не дроидский, несмотря на то, что звучит ровно, несмотря на то, что даже в одном коротком слове слышатся отчетливые металлические нотки. Этот голос живой, вот только Эзре почему-то становится по-настоящему страшно.

Все останавливается. Нет больше кружения, нет ощущения, что он движется; мир замирает совсем, и Эзре в лицо вдруг бьет яркий, безжалостный свет лабораторных ламп.

Так уже было, думает он, сейчас дроид А-8, модифицированный, не как из каталога, должен заговорить, сказать про жизненные показатели, про ввод экспериментальной дозы и интенсивное сопротивление, которое может повредить. Эзра молчит и ждет, но дроид не произносит ни слова, просто замирает неподвижным изваянием возле кресла и, погасив фоторецепторы, переходит в спящий режим.

Шанс. Это — шанс, и Эзра должен использовать его, иначе... Он не думает, что иначе, не думает, что именно можно сделать с этим внезапно отключившимся дроидом, если сам Эзра до сих пор едва ли в состоянии пошевелить пальцами, и Сила так и не вернулась. Он не думает вообще ни о чем, потому что прямо перед ним — каких-то три метра от кресла, не больше — на фоне темной настенной плитки отчетливо выделяется дюрастиловый прямоугольник двери и электронный замок, через одинаковые промежутки времени мерцающий зеленым.

Зеленый — открыто. Зеленый — свободно. Зеленый — можно выбраться.

Нужно.

Эзра дергается так резко, что за спиной слышится треск и скрип. Звук вгрызается, впиливается в виски, и голова пульсирует от боли, но Эзра не обращает на нее внимания. Не сейчас, нет-нет-нет. Можно разрешить себе чувствовать боль потом, когда он вместе с Кенаном окажется на «Призраке», в безопасности, и Гера положит ему на лоб прохладную ладонь, — она уже делала так однажды. А Сабина вместе с Рексом будут отчаянно и несмешно шутить, что драться он так и не научился, но не уйдут из каюты, пока не удостоверятся, что с Эзрой все в порядке.

Воспоминания о команде придают ему сил. Эзра напрягается, заставляет себя врезаться в ремни, тут же отклоняется назад. Со стороны, наверное, кажется, что он вообще не шевелится, но ощущения не обманешь: Эзра знает, что мало-помалу двигаться становится проще. Миллиметр за миллиметром, пусть так, хотя неизвестно, сколько времени у него осталось, сколько еще будет «спать» дроид. Миллиметр за миллиметром — уже лучше, чем ничего, освободить бы руки, а там Эзра разберется, справится. Силы у него нет, но навыки карманника, неоднократно выручавшие его на Лотале, когда еще не было ни «Призрака», ни всего остального, до сих пор при нем.

Освободить бы руки или, если не получится, сдвинуть кресло. Эзра помнит, рядом с ним — сейчас тяжело понять, сзади или сбоку, а может, и там и там, — стеллажи, длинные, высокие. На открытых полках наверняка найдется горелка, виброскальпель, да что угодно, что поможет избавиться от стягивающих тело пут. И насчет пластины на голове он что-нибудь придумает, нужно только качнуться вперед. А потом еще раз. И еще.

В кресле снова что-то трещит и скрежещет. Сломается, сейчас сломается, точно! Эзра уже почти чувствует свободу, почти может действительно сделать неловкий шаг-прыжок вперед — и вдруг обмякает безвольно, повисает на удерживающих его ремнях, понимая, что тело полностью перестало слушаться.

— Коррекция, — говорит только что «спавший» дроид, — Пятый уровень восприимчивости к нулевой версии СП-189; у ЭР-1 наблюдаются слуховые, тактильные и зрительные галлюцинации; уровень нарушения речевых функций выясняется.

— Отмена, — звучит с потолка, от стен, отовсюду. — Приказ: срочный забор крови; приказ: введение первой версии СП-189.

— Нарушение графика, — дроид сжимает руку Эзры манипулятором, втыкает в нее иглу — наверное, выполняя тот самый забор крови, и затем повторяет: — Нарушение графика.

— Приказ: введение первой версии СП-189, — в голосе, который сейчас присутствует в лаборатории словно бы физически, явно слышится раздражение.

О выполнении приказа дроид даже не рапортует: просто разжимает манипулятор, отпуская руку Эзры, отходит на шаг, — слышно, как коротко стучат по чему-то металлические пальцы, — а потом втыкает в плечо новый автошприц.

— Режим: запись, — озвучивает дроид. — Режим: наблюдение. Режим: первичное тестирование препарата СП-189, версии 1.0.

Что за криффову дрянь ему снова вкололи?

Эзра лихорадочно перебирает в памяти все возможные средства и сыворотки, о которых ему рассказывали Гера, Сабина и Рекс. Препарата с похожим названием среди них нет точно, но, судя по ощущениям и по тому, о чем проболтался во время доклада дроид, вариантов немного — это или наркотик, или что-то очень похожее. В любом случае, инъекцию бы не стали делать просто так. Будут допрашивать, думает Эзра. Будут допрашивать, или — от этой мысли пробивает холодным потом, трясет мелко, слабо, — или уже.

Он видел дроидов, которых здесь не было. Он мог видеть еще что-то и забыть, что.

Он мог говорить.

Атоллонская база, имена, позывные, частоты для связи, примерное количество кораблей, коммандер Сато, Гера, Ведж со своим другом, — убьют же, если я не молчал, проносится в голове Эзры, всех найдут и убьют, и от базы не останется даже пыли.

«А потом они придут на Рилот, — говорит ему внутренний голос, спокойный, мягкий, не похожий на его собственный. — Там Чам, и Гоби с Нумой, и Койа, и гладкий шарик фир’ита».

— Нет, — Эзра чувствует, что сознание уплывает от него, что он проваливается в плавкую, жаркую тьму, но все равно пытается возразить — себе ли, этому ли голосу, бьющему по самому больному. — Нет.

Рилот пылает, пылает Атоллон. Эзра смотрит на это одновременно изнутри и извне. Он чувствует, как больно и жадно лижут кожу языки пламени, как обугливается и отваливается кусками почерневшая плоть, обнажая желтоватые, неаккуратные кости. Они же белые, должны быть белыми, разве нет? — мысль глупая, смешная, такая смешная, что Эзра хохочет, глядя на себя, нет, глядя через себя одновременно на миллионы твилеков и людей, и других живых существ, названий рас которых он не знает. Все умирают из-за него, из-за того, что он не смог промолчать-умереть-не попасться. Кажется, что-то не так с очередностью или приоритетами, но Эзре давно наплевать — после тех, кто погиб в пламени, наступает черед планет. Оглушающий гул, вспышка, зеленоватая игла, пронзающая космос — и они даже не исчезают, а просто перестают быть, враз, вмиг, и Эзра вместе с ними перестает быть тоже.

— СП-189, 1.0, шестой уровень восприимчивости, — комментирует кто-то — дроид, дроид же, вот он, прямо перед Эзрой, светит фоторецепторами в лицо, — следующая инъекция через...

— Отмена. Следующая инъекция немедленно.

Голоса Эзра уже не боится — сил на это не осталось.

А-8, напоминает он себе, не как в каталоге. Лотал, резиденция губернатора, Кенан. Каллус. С Каллусом связано что-то важное, очень, вот только никак не получается понять, что.

— Гера, — шепчет Эзра одними губами, — Сабина, Рекс, Чоппер, Зеб, Кенан. Мол.

Умирать не хочется. Выдавать их — нельзя, никак.

— Асока, — продолжает он; рядом чем-то бряцают. — Ведж, Кетсу, Койа. Мама. Папа.

Зачем он это говорит? Для чего?

— Режим: запись, — снова дроид, снова укол в плечо.

Мертвые и живые, те, кого он позвал, встают возле Эзры, отгораживая от темных стен лаборатории. Они наперебой пытаются сказать ему что-то и тянутся к ремням, но руки, сталкиваясь с креплениями или с его телом, проваливаются, словно в пустоту, становятся бесплотными, пропадают. У мамы их нет по локоть, и в животе зияют огромные дыры; отца нет совсем — он пытался до последнего, лег на кресло всем собой, будто пытаясь сдвинуть его с места. Гера, Кенан, Рекс и все остальные пробуют и пробуют, и пробуют снова, но ничего не выходит, а Эзра может только висеть в ремнях и смотреть, как от тех, кого он любит, остаются клочки черного бесплотного тумана.

А потом исчезают и они.

Он не знает, сколько проходит минут-часов-дней. Время размывается, становится отрезком от одного укола до другого — пока Эзра их еще ощущает, — а затем сжимается в чавкающий кровью, пылающий, затягивающий его в бесконечную тьму ком. Времени нет, нет ничего, и дроид пропал тоже, а вот голос, нет, Голос, остался. Он царит, властвует в лаборатории безраздельно, и однажды даже появляется во плоти: у тела, которое вмещает в себя Голос, красные глаза и белый мундир, и широкий разворот плеч, и ледяные, как будто никогда не знавшие тепла руки. Голос трогает Эзру, кажется, прикасается ко лбу — холодом обжигает так, что сознание на долю секунды проясняется. Голос говорит: ты Эзра Бриджер, повстанец, джедай.

Говорит: ты украл кое-что, принадлежащее мне.

Говорит: расскажи мне все.

Эзра плюет в него. Вроде бы.

Вроде бы, после этого слышится смех.

К нему подключают капельницу. Трубки-катетер-штатив, Эзра видит, как по капле уходит из прозрачного пакета синеватая жидкость, вливается в его вены, отравляет. Наверное, делает что-то еще.

Он забывается, жмурится, плачет, нет сил видеть темную плитку, нет сил видеть издевательски-зеленый на двери, нет сил, нет сил... нет Силы.

Видения больше не оставляют его. Призраки друзей сменяются погибающими планетами, разбитыми голокронами, раскрошенным шариком фир’ита. Мертвые Аласк и Алема качают головами, и Эзра плюет в них тоже: оставьте в покое, оставьте, бросьте.

Они смеются. И начинают плести из нитей света, вырывающихся из их собственных пальцев, знакомый узор.

— Запоминай, — повторяют они сказанное давным-давно, вечность назад. — Запоминай накрепко и никогда не смей забывать.

— Я помню, — отвечает Эзра, потому что и правда — помнит; это не забыл.

— Тогда помогай, — звонко зовет Алема и кидает ему конец нити.

Эзра ловит. И только потом вспоминает про связанные руки.

— Мы ждем тебя, мальчик. Вас обоих ждем, — говорят они и тают в воздухе.

Эзра со стоном открывает глаза.

Стену, к которой он развернут лицом, взрезает красное.

Остро пахнет озоном.

Еще одна галлюцинация. Укол. Капельница — значит этого СП теперь больше. Может, я умер. Может, это только кажется. Сейчас появится дроид, твердит Эзра, не позволяя себе поверить. А-8, не как из каталога. Я в одной из лабораторий, Кенан в другой. Этого нет. Этого нет. Этого...

_Пожалуйста, пусть это будет._

— Эзра!

Мол шагает к нему, держа в руке активированный меч.

***

Эзра качается и крутится в горячей, беспросветной тьме, подпрыгивает, больно ударяется обо что-то животом — сильно, так, что из легких выбивает весь воздух. Открыть глаза трудно, даже при мысли об этом накатывает тошнота, но он должен, обязан понять, что случилось, почему тьма стала другой, почему больше нет сгорающего в пламени Рилота, и мертвых вокруг, и кресла. Эзра на пробу шевелит руками, подпрыгивает снова, инстинктивно вцепляясь во что-то гладкое и теплое, и только тогда до него доходит: — ему не кажется, кресла на самом деле нет, и пластина, давившая на лоб почти не больно, но постоянно, отсутствует тоже.

— Эзра? — слышит он и все-таки заставляет себя посмотреть.

Перед глазами на мгновение оказываются плиты пола и чужие ноги в темных штанах, чужая спина, а потом мир переворачивается, и Эзра видит стены и двери, и яркие длинные лампы на потолке, и лицо Мола, обеспокоенно склонившегося над ним.

— Эзра, ты слышишь меня? Понимаешь?

Рука, кажется, весит тонну. Но Эзра все равно поднимает ее, от усердия до боли прикусив губу, и дотягивается до Мола, трогает-мажет кончиками пальцев по щеке.

Настоящий.

— Настоящий? — спрашивает он, не понимая, зачем: галлюцинация ведь скажет все, что он хочет. — Ты — настоящий?

Ответить Мол не успевает. Пол вздрагивает, слышится топот шагов, и отряд штурмовиков выбегает из-за поворота. Эзра безвольно роняет руку на пол. Глупое и тоскливое чувство, что все уже было, накрывает его с головой. Сейчас они попадутся снова, на этот раз — с Молом. Сейчас их опять возьмут, сунут в лаборатории, разные, конечно, не в одну. И будет кресло, укол в плечо, дроид А-8, голос...

Мол, совершенно спокойный, говорит ему:

— Пригнись, — и выпрямляется, сдергивая с пояса рукоять меча.

Штурмовиков Эзре почти жалко. Вместо Силы вокруг прежняя, жадная пустота, но Мол, кажется, прекрасно справляется и сам: он движется невозможно, неестественно быстро, врубается в самую гущу отряда. Лезвия меча сливаются в сверкающее алым пятно, и запаху озона примешивается тошнотворный, мерзкий запах паленого пластоида — и паленой плоти.

Смотреть неприятно, смотреть не хочется, но Эзра смотрит, ни на секунду не отводя взгляд. Лучше так. Лучше — знать, что Мол поворачивается, прокручивая меч вокруг себя, задевает штурмовиков, стоящих позади; вроде бы легко, по касательной, но те падают, разваливаясь каждый на две половины.

Хорошо, внезапно думает Эзра, что клинок не из металла или чего-то такого. Пришлось бы кошмарно долго оттирать кровь. Она бы прикипала, наверное. Намертво.

— Пригнись! — кричит Мол, одним прыжком преодолевая расстояние от штурмовиков до него и заслоняет Эзру собой. — Голову к коленям!

Меч вращается еще быстрее, отражая выстрелы бластеров. Эзра никак не может сообразить, кто вообще открыл огонь, Мол же всех их убил. Но потом, послушно согнувшись почти вдвое и вывернув шею так, чтобы видеть что-то кроме своих ног, замечает нескольких штурмовиков с автоматическими бластерами в руках, то высовывающихся, то исчезающих за поворотом. Стена прикрывает их несмотря на то, что Мол отбивает обратно абсолютно все заряды, летящие в него и Эзру. Штурмовики палят и палят, похоже, по-настоящему испугавшись кучи некрасивых частей тел, в которую превратились их товарищи, а Эзра, все еще не поднимая голову от колен, внимательно следит за тем, как Мол шаг за шагом продвигается вперед.

Лица его сейчас не видно, но Эзра почти уверен: он улыбается. Или скалится — это как посмотреть.

За вторым отрядом появляется третий, четвертый. От белых доспехов больно глазам, и Эзра перестает считать, сколько штурмовиков уложил Мол и сколько еще осталось. Все равно Империя может выставить больше, может выставить хоть легион, если нужно, и их просто завалят количеством. Мол сильный, очень, но все-таки не вечный, Эзра точно знает, Эзра помнит — и поэтому, понимая, что в одиночку Мол не справится, он начинает вставать. Медленно, цепляясь за стену, морщась от тысяч иголочек, впивающихся в немеющие руки и ноги, но — вставать.

Он должен помочь.

Мол оборачивается на него всего на миг и удваивает, нет, утраивает натиск, расправляясь с очередным подкреплением. Последний штурмовик еще стоит, неверяще держась за живот, где зияет небольшая круглая дыра с обугленными краями, а Мол уже оказывается перед Эзрой, берет его за плечо, — хватка крепкая, надежная, реальная, думает Эзра, спасибо, спасибо, — и рычит:

— Не лезь.

— Они не кончатся, — Сила великая, как же он отвык говорить; слова выходят с трудом, в горле — рилотская пустыня. — В соседней лаборатории Кенан, надо так, надо уходить.

Мол коротко кивает.

— Идти сможешь?

— Попробую, — храбрится Эзра и, все еще чувствуя на плече руку Мола, отлепляется от стены. Шатается. Но стоит. — Смогу, да. Где ты меня нашел?

Как ты меня нашел, хочется спросить, почему ты меня искал? — но на это нет времени; из-за ненавистного Эзре поворота выкатывается новая бело-пластоидная волна, но замирает, словно налетев на каменную стену, когда из-под потолка раздается тот самый Голос:

— Двое вместо одного. Интересно, — повисает пауза, длинная, тягостная.

Мол успевает задвинуть Эзру себе за спину и встать лицом к штурмовикам, когда Голос заговаривает снова:

— Бластеры в оглушающий режим. Брать живыми. Обоих.

— Прямо по коридору, — одновременно с этим тихо произносит Мол. — Номер 15-D9 на двери, сразу после... Ты не пропустишь. Вперед.

Эзра не понимает, кому он командует, ему или себе. Скорее всего, обоим. По крайней мере, двигаться они начинают вместе, вот только в противоположных направлениях. Мол, раскручивая в руке меч, — Эзра не видит этого, но слышит, как гудит лезвие и рассекаемый им воздух, — наступает на штурмовиков, отбивая выстрелы, не позволяя ни одному пролететь мимо. А Эзра бежит. Спотыкается, чуть ли не падает, скребет рукой по полу, восстанавливая хлипкое равновесие, и бежит дальше. Ноги словно из флимси сделаны, подгибаются, дрожат, но сейчас нельзя останавливаться, и Эзра только сжимает кулаки так, что нестриженные, длинные ногти больно впиваются в ладони.

15-D9, 15-D9. Вертеть головой по сторонам во время бега оказывается задачей почти непосильной, но в одном Мол прав: пропустить эту лабораторию у него бы точно не получилось. Просто потому, что предыдущая — 15-сколько-то-там, — та самая, «его». В ней Эзру держали. Он бы не узнал, конечно, вот только неровная дыра в стене, вырезанная световым мечом, говорит сама за себя.

15-D9 — следующая. Эзра тормозит перед дверью, запрещая себе обращать внимание на звон в ушах и цветные пятна, плавающие перед глазами, нашаривает пластину, прикрывающую контрольную панель. Он не знает комбинации, не знает, как вообще попадет внутрь, но дверь оказывается открытой — знакомый зеленый огонек с этой стороны коридора даже не кажется издевательским. Просто сигнализирует: заходи. Можно.

Эзра заходит.

Лаборатория — идеальное отражение его собственной. Такие же темные стены, расчерченные квадратами плитки, такие же стеллажи с кучей пробирок и ситх знает, чем еще, такое же кресло... Эзру трясет от одного вида металлического каркаса и кажущихся совсем тонкими и непрочными сейчас ремней, но он все равно делает шаг вперед, потом другой, и еще.

Надо. Он должен. Потому что в кресле — Кенан.

Сердце у Эзры колотится так быстро, что вот-вот проломит грудную клетку или через горло выскочит, или просто разорвется. В ушах шумит, и сквозь этот шум никак не получается услышать, бежит ли кто-то по коридору, зовет ли его Мол, дышит ли Кенан. Эзра впивается в него глазами, шарахаясь в сторону, где стоят длинные и высокие стеллажи: нужно что-то острое, виброскальпель, ножницы, что угодно, лишь бы смогло перерезать ремни. Эзра замечает провода, тянущиеся от пластины, прижатой к голове Кенана, к включенному терминалу. Наверное, где-то есть и контроллер, регулирующий положение этой самой пластины и вообще всего кресла. Можно было бы расстегнуть ремни, а не резать, но искать контроллер некогда, и тем более некогда взламывать.

Он нащупывает что-то длинное и холодное, тянет с полки, ощупывая. Кончик указательного пальца обжигает болью: точно, скальпель, то, что надо. В это же время грудь Кенана чуть-чуть поднимается и опускается, и Эзра облегченно вздыхает — живой. Не успели убить или не стали: зачем-то был нужен.

Эзра не спрашивает себя, рассказал ли что-то Кенан; нет, конечно же нет, он терпел даже когда попался — сдался — Таркину, терпел и здесь. Нельзя сомневаться в нем, нет причин.

— В себе лучше сомневайся, — зло говорит Эзра. Может, себе, а может, уцелевшим камерам, которые поблескивают линзами объективов под потолком. Сбить бы ли еще как-то испортить, но сил нет, да и какая разница на самом деле: если на уровне появились штурмовики, да еще и с постоянно прибывающим подкреплением, то все, включая губернатора и самого Трауна уже знают, что они пытаются сбежать.

И сбежим, думает Эзра упрямо и глупо, перерезая один за одним крепкие, плохо поддающиеся ремни. На ощупь они вроде бы из какой-то эластичной синтеткани, но ни одна синтеткань не способна сопротивляться остро наточенному скальпелю так долго. Тело все еще бьет дрожь, и Эзра крепче сжимает ручку скальпеля в кулаке, чтобы не выронить, давит на ремень сильнее. Лезвие ползет вниз медленно-медленно, лохматит и рвет отдельные волокна, но все-таки спустя бесконечность у него получается: ремень разваливается надвое, и ноги Кенана оказываются свободными.

Еще одной бесконечности у Эзры нет, так что он снова кидается к стеллажам, хватается за секцию, чтобы не упасть — его ведет, стены лаборатории будто сплющиваются, стараясь раздавить все, что находится внутри, — а второй рукой шарит по той же полке, на которой обнаружился виброскальпель. На этот раз везет больше: Эзра находит крошечный и совсем слабый лазер, а когда случайно роняет его и наклоняется, чтобы поднять, натыкается взглядом на автошприцы с отлично известной ему маркировкой ST1.

Стимы — это почти так же хорошо, как свободные руки. Сейчас, правда, не помешает и то и другое, так что Эзра пережигает лазером ремни, фиксирующие руки Кенана, потом поднимается на цыпочки и, подцепив пальцами пластину, тянет ее на себя, позволяя Кенану грузно сползти на пол. Сразу опускается следом и вкалывает одну дозу стима себе — не в плечо, в бедро, прямо через штаны, а вторую — Кенану. Эзра не знает, какая дозировка подходит каждому из них, но выбирать не приходится; стима все равно больше нет, по крайней мере, такого же, знакомого Эзре. А незнакомый он колоть не будет. Ни за что на свете.

Кенан начинает дышать глубже и чаще, но в себя пока не приходит. Эзра устраивает его на полу так, чтобы если он вдруг очнется и попытается подняться, не ударился ни обо что, а сам с трудом встает и еще раз, уже почти спокойно, обходит лабораторию. Она пуста, даже дроида нет, ни А-8, ни какого угодно еще, только на полках стеллажей на первый взгляд больше пробирок и сосудов, да на столе стоят переносные термоконтейнеры. Эзра собирается заглянуть внутрь, но забывает: до него вдруг доходит, что за одним из стеллажей, который в отличие от остальных почему-то пуст, виднеется дверь. То есть, вторая дверь, ведущая, если он правильно сориентировался в здании, в лабораторию, где держали его самого.

Он все-таки видел Кенана тогда, это была не галлюцинация, не обман.

Эзра устало облокачивается на стеллаж, прислоняется лбом к прохладному металлу каркаса. Хочется отодвинуть все, что мешает, и открыть эту дверь, проверить, стоит ли там до сих пор А-8, или Мол разрубил его на куски, так же, как штурмовиков в коридоре. Хочется опрокинуть все здесь, разбить, и кресло сломать тоже — пусть не его собственное, но хоть какое-то. Хочется, чтобы очнулся Кенан и вернулся Мол, и они все наконец выбрались отсюда. Как-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

Сильнее всего отчего-то хочется спать.

Веки тяжелые-тяжелые, и пальцы на руках такие неловкие, будто их накачали воздухом изнутри. Эзра вообще весь неловкий, медленный, неповоротливый. Он пытается поднять голову, повернуться, но каждое движение, да и просто мысль о нем требует усилий.

Минутку, думает Эзра. Подожду Мола, и стим как раз пока подействует. Всего минутку.

Он закрывает глаза и обмякает, обвисает на стеллаже. Теряет сознание и уже не слышит, как зовет его из коридора Мол и как выдыхает слабое: «Кто здесь?» пришедший в себя Кенан.

Эзра спит. Ему снится, что его обнимают сильные, теплые руки.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Сила вернулась. Он понимает это, еще толком не проснувшись, и безотчетно тянется ко всем сразу: к Молу, который далеко, но отзывается первым, к Кенану, сознание которого прошибает чистой, ясной, как солнце, радостью, когда он слышит Эзру; к Сабине и Гере, и Зебу — они не чувствуют, конечно, и уж точно не могут обратиться к нему в ответ, но Эзра успевает понять, что они рядом и целы — сейчас ему этого достаточно.

Эзра открывает глаза и утыкается взглядом в наизусть выученный потолок своей каюты на «Призраке». Мысль, что он видит все это в бреду, мелькает и тут же исчезает, сметенная ощущением Силы, исходящей буквально отовсюду и пронзающей окружающее пространство. Имперцы способны на многое, да, но это не могут подделать даже они.

Он действительно выбрался. И Кенан тоже.

Эзра садится, опираясь на локти. Тело болит, кажется, вообще везде, но это ерунда, правда, ерунда, все пройдет, и туман в голове рассеется, нужно только время. Кенан, будто уловив его настроение, обнимает его спокойной, почти безмятежной волной Силы, словно сообщая: «Все в порядке. Лежи. Я сейчас», — а потом пропадает. Зато Мол остается: не произносит ни слова, не спрашивает и не объясняет, просто присутствует где-то вроде бы далеко и одновременно очень близко, поддерживая постоянную связь.

— Всегда теперь так будешь? — говорит Эзра, воскрешая в памяти лицо Мола, красную кожу и строгие черные линии татуировок.

Мол отвечает вопросом на вопрос:

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Нет! — гортань сводит резким спазмом. Оставаться одному не хочется совершенно, как будто связь с Молом — один из памяток-узелков, напоминающих ему, что кошмар закончился.

Как будто. Эзра криво улыбается. Да нет, так и есть.

Он заставляет себя расслабиться, вдохнуть ровно, медленно, и продолжить уже спокойней: — Нет. Я просто не понял... Сколько я был там? Как ты меня нашел? Почему исчезла Сила? Как мы... Все выбрались?

Фантомное прикосновение пальца к губам останавливает поток слов. Эзра замолкает. Он давно не чувствовал Мола так близко и так ясно. Щеки горят, и губы, в том месте, где Мол тронул их, дотянувшись через Силу, горят тоже.

— Джедай объяснит тебе, — слышится насмешливое. — Если хоть что-нибудь понял.

— Но...

«Я не хочу джедая, я хочу тебя» умирает на языке, так и не прозвучав, потому что Мол, выждав несколько секунд, добавляет совсем другим тоном:

— Не попадайся больше, Эзра Бриджер. Ни Трауну, ни кому-то еще. И на Лотал не суйся.

— В следующий раз я буду готов лучше, — упрямо говорит Эзра.

— К этому нельзя быть готовым.

— У тебя же получилось! Ты, — Эзра вспоминает белые волны-отряды, накатывавшиеся на них опять и опять, и спрашивает, уже не думая про все остальное: — Ты цел? Там было столько штурмовиков!

— Меня непросто убить.

Через Силу голоса звучат совсем не так, как обычно, — наверное, потому что в каком-то смысле они не звучат вообще, — но Эзре кажется, что последнюю фразу Мол произносит со смесью гордости и сожаления. Странное, дикое сочетание. Интересно, почему он так?

— Это же хорошо? — наполовину утверждает, наполовину спрашивает Эзра. — Что ты жив. Что я жив. И вообще, — он мнется, не зная, как выразить собственные чувства, а потом все-таки выпаливает: — Спасибо.

Эзра ждет язвительного и смешного ответа, но вместо этого на него внезапно обрушивается огромный хаотичный поток чужих ощущений. Злость, облегчение, надежда, яростное желание забрать, защитить, не менее яростное — обладать и сделать своим — все это смешивается со страхом и сдерживается невероятным усилием воли. Мол открывает ему себя так просто, словно тянет за ту самую ниточку-связь, которой они соединены, не оставляя между собой и Эзрой пространства, по крайней мере, в Силе.

Эзра распахивает глаза, подскакивает на постели, стукается макушкой о потолок. Слышит:

— Здесь не за что благодарить, — и хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь среагировать хоть как-то, не дать Молу обратно уйти за вечные, так редко пропадающие барьеры, когда дверь открывается и заходит Кенан.

— Эзра. Ты в порядке?

Эзра ненавидит этот вопрос.

Нет, думает он, я не в порядке. И ты не в порядке, и вообще никто не в порядке. Мы попались, в какой уже раз за последнее время, мы чуть не умерли — мы бы умерли там, если бы не Мол, не знаю, как ты, а я бы умер точно. Я наверняка разболтал что-то, пока меня накачивали этой дрянью, СП-189, и называли ЭР-1, я не ЭР-1, я не хочу им быть.

А вслух отвечает:

— Что случилось? Я помню, что там не было Силы и еще что нас подловили в лифте, а все остальное как будто смазалось. Остальные целы?

Кенан заходит, закрывает за собой дверь и опускается на пол прямо посередине каюты.

— Целы. Сабине и Рексу помог выбраться Каллус, — Эзра вскидывается, но Кенан предупреждающе поднимает руку, призывая дать ему договорить: — Он не предатель, Эзра, это точно. Его раскрыли, причем так, что он даже не понял, и заставили привести нас к Трауну.

— И что с ним?

— Каллус остается. Как Фалкрум он теперь бесполезен, будет...

Кенан хмурится; маски на нем нет, и Эзра внимательно рассматривает полосу изуродованной кожи вокруг глаз и на переносице, и сами глаза, покрытые белой пленкой.

— Не знаю, кем будет. Они с Зебом вроде что-то придумали.

— Как с Зебом? Он что, уйдет? 

— Нет, но Каллусу лучше не действовать в одиночку, — Кенан жует губами, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли озвучивать то, что вертится в голове, но так и не решается и произносит обтекаемо: — Для его же блага, ну, и для нашего тоже. Вероятно, у них будет достаточно много совместных миссий, только и всего.

— Ладно, я понял, — тело ноет, требуя движения, и Эзра спускает ноги с кровати и спрыгивает вниз, несмотря на боль и усталость, которые чувствует до сих пор. — А потом? И куда мы сейчас?

— Возвращаемся на Атоллон.

Ответ Кенана заставляет Эзру замереть.

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно? Что базу не надо эвакуировать, мы же могли, — он захлебывается вздохом, сгибается пополам, говорит куда-то в покрытый пылью и мелким мусором пол: — Ладно, я мог рассказать, где она. Говорю тебе, Кенан, я не помню, что там было, мне кололи что-то.

— Успокойся.

Кенан хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая Эзру сесть, но тот только мотает головой и, выпрямившись, принимается ходить по каюте, осторожно огибая Кенана. Тот усмехается в бороду и повторяет:

— Успокойся. Твой... Перед тем, как уйти, Мол отдал мне блок памяти медицинского дроида. Сказал, что он находился в той лаборатории, где оказался ты, постоянно. Сабина вытащила оттуда фиды и мы с Герой просмотрели их. То есть, Гера просмотрела, я прослушал. Ты ничего не сказал.

Кенан врет, наверняка врет ради того, чтобы он не волновался и не винил себя. Эзра плохо помнит, что случилось в лаборатории, но точно знает, что ему было плохо как никогда в жизни, что он видел... всякое. В таком состоянии не молчат. Но Кенан не кажется встревоженным ни внешне, ни в Силе, Эзра проверяет, а потом проверяет еще раз, потому что не имеет права ошибаться, и только после этого осторожно уточняет:

— Ты уверен?

— Насколько возможно. Про меня там тоже есть, но меньше, видимо, дроид был в основном приписан к тебе. Но исходя из фидов, мы оба держались хорошо, — Кенан шумно сглатывает и добавляет сдавленным, вдруг ставшим скрипучим голосом: — Ты молодец, Эзра, я очень горжусь тобой.

Глаза почему-то начинает щипать.

Эзра, не раздумывая и не пытаясь подавить собственный порыв, подбегает к Кенану и быстро, коротко обнимает его. Прикосновение не раздражает, наоборот, приносит спокойствие. Руки Кенана смыкаются на его спине, словно обещая защиту, обещая, что все будет хорошо, и на секунду Эзра все-таки позволяет себе в это поверить.

— Долго я? — спрашивает он через минуту, усевшись на пол напротив Кенана.

— Долго ты был без сознания или долго мы оставались на Лотале?

— И то и другое.

— Где-то чуть больше суток, — прикидывает Кенан. — Я не проверял, но мы успели прыгнуть до Квермии, состыковаться с одним из наших кораблей, полностью просканировать мои и твой мозг на предмет каких-то повреждений, высадить Рекса, ну, и задать курс на Атоллон.

— Нашли? Повреждения в смысле, — автоматически поясняет Эзра, а потом до него доходит — Подожди, что значит «высадить Рекса»? Куда?

Кенан кривится, пожимает плечами:

— Он получил сообщение с Силоса. И как только стало ясно, что с тобой все в порядке, сказал, что должен лететь.

— С Силоса? От Грегора и Вольфа? У них проблемы?

— Не совсем. Я не понял, Рекс мне не отчитывается, знаешь, — Кенан неловко пытается изобразить улыбку; получается не очень, — но испуганным или мрачным не выглядел. Там вроде у него нашелся кто-то, или искал его. Сам спросишь, он обещал вернуться максимум через десять вращений.

— Ладно, — Эзра наклоняет голову. — Раз обещал, значит прилетит.

Ему кажется, что он слышит тихое: «Мне бы твою уверенность», — но, когда смотрит на Кенана, то понимает, что тот не разжимал губ.

— А на Лотале?

— Трое местных суток.

— Не может быть.

— Я и сам сперва не поверил. Но, Эзра, это только казалось, что дольше.

— Я думал, мы пробыли там дней восемь. Или еще больше, не знаю, — Эзра обхватывает себя руками. Ему не холодно, но по коже ползут мурашки, и хочется вернуться в кровать.

«Все кончилось», — приходит вместе с ощущением прикосновения. Мол будто обнимает его со спины, закрывая собой, и обхватывает руками поперек груди.

Очень знакомо обхватывает.

«Это был ты, — обращается к нему Эзра. — Там, у Трауна, мне не приснилось, ты действительно нес меня».

Тихое «да» Мола повисает в воздухе, и Эзра ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы почувствовать его объятие на самом деле. Не только через Силу. И не во сне.

«Я...» — начинает он и вспоминает о Кенане. Тот сидит, сложив руки на коленях, — тыльные стороны кистей кажутся зеленовато-желтыми от сходящих синяков; кажется, Кенану досталось хуже, чем ему. Эзра громко выдыхает:

— Кенан, руки.

— Не болят, — он вздрагивает, как будто усилием воли заставляя себя оставить руки на месте. — Меддроиды Восстания гораздо лучше имперских.

— Это уж точно, — нервно смеется Эзра, вспоминая А-8.

Теперь, когда он ощущает Мола за своей спиной, все отчего-то кажется легче. И говорить о лаборатории — тоже:

— Если я правильно кое-что вспомнил, мы торчали там трое суток, нас сколько-то раз за день накачивали какой-то дрянью. Тебя же тоже?.. — он дожидается подтверждающего кивка Кенана. — Ну вот. СП-189, чем бы это ни было. От нее у меня были видения, я думал даже, что двигаться могу. И при этом нас ни разу не допросили?

— По фидам получается так. Из твоей лаборатории есть нечеткая запись, на которой слышно «расскажи мне все», но и только. Может быть, они хотели знать, что препарат наверняка подействовал и подавил сопротивление полностью, может им вообще было нужно что-то другое, сейчас это не самое важное.

— А что самое? — спрашивает Эзра, чтобы заполнить возникшую паузу.

«Расскажи мне все» он помнит. Так приказал ему Голос-Траун, когда единственный раз приходил на него посмотреть. Он приказал, а Эзра в него плюнул. Или сделал еще какую-то глупость, тут воспоминания размываются снова, но кажутся такими нелепыми, что Эзра с трудом удерживается от очередного смешка.

— Нам нужно вернуться на базу и спланировать очень важную операцию. И очень масштабную. Траун больше не может оставаться на Лотале и мешать нам; его необходимо уничтожить.

— Кенан, — Эзра замечает, что после этих слов присутствие Мола становится менее явным, пропадает ощущение прикосновения, — и злится: — Мы уже спланировали несколько операций, и что вышло?

— Мы здесь будем только источником информации. Вспомним все, что сможем, о резиденции, об обороне Лотала, количестве штурмовиков, уточним карты. Работать будут другие. Это не просто наземная миссия, Эзра, придется стянуть к Лоталу повстанческий флот.

— Ого.

— В любом случае, это будет не скоро. Траун сейчас считает себя неуязвимым, и не совсем безосновательно, а нам нужно время, чтобы собрать все силы.

Повстанческий флот. Эзра пытается представить, на что это похоже — и не может, воображение отказывает, не справляясь с масштабами.

— Я никогда не видел действительно больших сражений, кроме того, возле Мустафара. Ну, когда еще Асока появилась.

— Понял, — Кенан прикусывает губу. — То покажется мелкой возней. Наверное. — Говорить о планах Восстания ему точно не хочется, потому что в следующее мгновение Кенан произносит: — Мы обязаны Молу жизнью. Оба. Гера собиралась отправиться за нами, но я не уверен, что у нее бы получилось.

— Подожди, — Эзра пытается до конца осознать сказанное, — он действительно был один там?

— В здании — да, во всяком случае, сначала. Гера рассказала, что он появился на третьи сутки, нашел ее как-то и заявил, что тебя он заберет в любом случае, но если им нужен кто-то еще, то лучше убрать бластеры, пока никто не поранился, и отправиться с ним.

Последние фразы Кенан произносит, пытаясь скопировать раздраженные интонации Геры. Получается плохо, но Эзра все равно улыбается, в основном потому, что чувствует с помощью Силы, как веселится все еще присутствующий где-то рядом Мол.

— Но он же пришел потом, верно? И за тобой тоже?

— Эзра, — Кенан говорит спокойно; видно, что он уже все для себя решил и абсолютно уверен в своем мнении. — Он вернулся за тобой. Просто так получилось, что...

— Он сам меня к тебе отправил, понял? Мы в коридоре уже были, когда появились штурмовики, я помню, Мол мог меня сунуть в любую комнату, в любую лабораторию, я вообще ничего не соображал. Но он назвал номер твоей и описал все так, чтобы я точно попал именно туда и хотя бы постарался тебе помочь!

— Что?

— То! Кенан, слушай, — Эзра много чего готов сейчас наговорить, но Кенан останавливает его, примирительно поднимая руки:

— Ладно. Я просто хотел сказать, что его интерес к тебе оказался полезен, только и всего.

— Интерес? О чем ты?

Делать вид, что Эзра ничего не понимает, совсем не стыдно.

— На Атоллоне, когда я говорил с Бенду и отказался отвечать тебе, о чем — это было о Моле. О вас с ним. — Кенан делает небольшую паузу, позволяя Эзре вставить слово, возразить или закричать, но, не дождавшись этого, продолжает: — Я боялся за тебя, Эзра. Сначала Мол и Темная Сторона, потом фир’ит. Сила во всех ее проявлениях тянется к тебе, и я просто... Просто не хотел, чтобы ты натворил глупостей, о которых пожалеешь позднее.

Чувство благодарности и защищенности, появившееся было, когда Кенан пришел в каюту, исчезает, оставляя после себя лишь злость.

— Когда Мол улетел?

Эзра думает, что Кенан попробует оправдаться снова, но тот только кивает, будто признавая его право уйти от неприятной темы, и просто отвечает на вопрос:

— Сразу же, как только нас вывезли за пределы Кэпитал-сити. Гера не стала соваться в город на «Призраке», взяла шаттл, — Кенан прерывается, поправляет сам себя: — Давай по порядку. Мол отправился в Кэпитал-сити на своем корабле, там оказалась установлена очень мощная стелс-система, которую даже имперские радары засечь не смогли. Геру он с собой брать отказался, так что она, Сабина, Рекс и Зеб с Каллусом и Чоппером отправились следом на «Фантоме». Когда смогли приземлиться и добежать до губернаторского дворца, Мол уже был внутри, хотя никто так и не понял, как он туда пробрался. Чоппер подключился к системе, на этот раз без сюрпризов, узнал, что на одном из уровней объявлена тревога, перенаправил новые отряды штурмовиков на соседний, а Рекс, Зеб и Каллус, — Кенан переводит дух и неожиданно улыбается: — Жаль, не осталось записей. Сабина достала им джетпаки, так что они попали на нужный уровень снаружи.

— Снаружи? То есть, вот так просто выбили окно во дворце губернатора Лотала?

— Скорее, разнесли стену. Как выяснилось потом, не одну.

— Кенан?

— Они очень вовремя успели: по словам Рекса, Мол как раз закончил, как он выразился, художественную разделку штурмовиков на куски и пытался найти незаблокированный выход из здания. В итоге они просто нацепили на меня запасной джетпак и добрались до корабля Мола, а Гера спокойно вернулась обратно на «Фантоме».

— А я?

— Мол тебя вынес. И чтобы добраться до шаттла, джетпак ему не понадобился.

Эзра смотрит на Кенана, приоткрыв рот.

— Знаешь, понятнее мне не становится.

«Сила вернулась, — объясняет Мол, снова делясь с Эзрой водопадом образов и ощущений: все чувства разом как будто выкручивает на максимум, мир становится прозрачным и понятным, и окрашенным привычной, знакомой злостью, и наконец-то — послушным. Подконтрольным. — Джедай был слишком слаб, чтобы идти, иначе он бы тоже справился сам. Твои друзья с гранатометами появились вовремя».

— Почему? — спрашивает Эзра одновременно у Мола и у Кенана. — Там же не было Силы, я чувствовал, это ведь не могло мне казаться? Что изменилось?

Мол не отвечает, а в словах Кенана нет пользы:

— Я не знаю. Вероятно, Траун нашел какой-то способ мешать Силе, и это было связано с конструкцией здания. Двойные стены, отражающие поверхности, понятия не имею, Эзра, еще недавно мы не представляли, что такое возможно.

— А перед этим? Когда не получалось никого дозваться? Он не же мог заблокировать Силу на всей планете?

На этот раз Мол вмешивается:

«Нет, Эзра. Когда наш с тобой разговор оборвался, мешал не Траун».

«А что тогда?»

«Твои чувства. Твой страх, с которым ты не справился».

— Эзра, — Кенан поднимается на ноги, подходит, протягивает ему руку: — Мы разберемся, обещаю. Больше не полезем так, наугад. Это моя вина, и я прошу тебя меня извинить.

— Все... — язык не поворачивается сказать, что все нормально. — Все пройдет, Кенан. Главное, что все живы.

— Верно, — Кенан помогает ему встать тоже и сразу отпускает, поворачивается к двери: — Если у тебя остались вопросы, я отвечу на них. Позже.

— Да. Да, договорились. Я все равно не знаю, что спросить.

Эзра лжет. Он знает. Вот только ответов у Кенана все равно не найдется.

Кенан неловко проводит рукой по замку, отпирая, и едва успевает отступить на шаг назад, чтобы не упасть под натиском Сабины, Зеба и Чоппера, ринувшихся в каюту Эзры одновременно.

— Вообще ничего поручить нельзя, — шутливо ругается Сабина, крепко обнимая его.

— Малец, за тобой глаз да глаз, — ерошит волосы Эзры огромной лапой Зеб.

Чоппер щелкает и свистит что-то одобрительное, с разбегу врезаясь Эзре в ноги.

Он обнимает и благодарит всех по очереди, смеется и даже не замечает, что Кенан тихо выходит за дверь.

***

Эзра не находит себе места. Он будто выпал из общей рутины, и теперь пытается снова стать полезным, делать хоть что-то, но на это не хватает ни сил, ни желания.

Большую часть времени он просто спит, на удивление спокойно и крепко. Эзра подозревает, что благодарить за это нужно Мола: тот почти не разговаривает с ним, но чувство незримого присутствия появляется сразу же, стоит Эзре только мысленно потянуться к нему или позвать.

Наверное, это повод для размышлений; наверное, над этим стоило подумать давно, еще после Малакора, когда связь с Молом впервые проявилась, но сейчас возможность оказаться одному, перестав чувствовать чужую Силу, пугает до дрожи в пальцах. Она — и еще мысль о том, что Мол мог и не прийти.

Короткое «не мог», раздающееся каждый раз, когда Эзра начинает сомневаться, убеждает его снова и снова.

Практически сразу после их возвращения на Атоллон начинают прибывать лидеры Восстания. База становится тесной и шумной, и кажется, что все на ней, кроме Эзры, заняты делом: постоянно собираются в зале для брифинга, тыкают в датапады и пристально вглядываются в звездные карты, ссорятся, спорят, крутят на самом большом голопроекторе немногочисленные досье на имперскую верхушку. Необходимость сражения с Трауном признает каждый, но в остальном повстанцы не сходятся совершенно. Кто-то — Эзра не запоминает имен и лиц, они все сливаются для него в неразличимую многоголовую и многоголосую толпу, — предлагает ударить по Кэпитал-сити с воздуха. «Планета не закрыта щитом, и наши истребители...»

Планета не закрыта, думает Эзра, губернаторская резиденция — да.

Об этом говорит Кенан, напоминая, что в случае массированной воздушной атаки пострадают обычные жители, и ссора вспыхивает по новой. То тут, то там раздаются возгласы: «Мы не должны уподобляться Империи!», «Это война, поймите же наконец, нет способа обойтись без крови», «На Лотале есть не только Траун, там заводы и имперская академия, стратегически важные объекты нужно уничтожить разом!». Эзра корчится на своем стуле, вжимая голову в колени и пытаясь закрыть ладонями уши; он просто не может больше слышать все это, не может и не хочет.

— Эзра.

Он цепляется за голос Геры, чистый, знакомый, как за якорь, но головы не поднимает все равно — так и спрашивает у собственных ног:

— Долго они еще?

— Скорее всего, — Гера, очевидно, злится. — Ты сделал то, о чем я тебя просила?

— Ага.

Эзра с усилием разгибается и, по-прежнему не глядя на Геру, нашаривает в кармане небольшой инфочип. Отдает ей.

— Тут все, что мы с Кенаном смогли вспомнить. Я нанес точки на план: белым отмечено то, в чем мы уверены, зеленым — то, что описал он, синим — что я. Ну и где мы с тобой в прошлый раз ползали, я тоже указал на всякий случай.

— Спасибо, Эзра.

Гера осторожно касается его подбородка, заставляя все-таки посмотреть на нее; спокойная улыбка на ее лице не вяжется с сердито подрагивающими лекку. Эзра понимает: она пытается его успокоить, и ему остается только улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ерунда. Надеюсь, у вас получится сравнить это с результатами последнего сканирования Чоппера и получить более-менее точные сведения. А то все предыдущие планы резиденции оказались... не очень.

— Мягко говоря, — соглашается Гера. — И знаешь, если не хочешь, тебе не обязательно здесь сидеть. Правда.

Полгода назад он бы обиделся. Месяцем раньше — стал бы возражать. Сейчас Эзра поднимается, благодарит Геру и выходит из набитого людьми зала с максимально возможной скоростью. И с облегчением вздыхает, закрывая за собой дверь.

Второй день совещания почти ничем не отличается от первого. Эзру зовут в общий зал, просят рассказать про способы проникновения в резиденцию, про то, как их с Кенаном взяли в плен, про СП-189 и допрос, которого не было. Он отвечает, механически, бездумно проговаривая слова, а в голове в это время упорно вертится мысль: почему никто не спрашивает о том, что по-настоящему важно? Есть ли хоть какие-то реальные основания у легенды о детях, которую скормили Каллусу, и почему все-таки внутри здания он, Кенан и даже Мол оказались отрезаны от Силы.

На третий день он решается заговорить об этом сам и получает в ответ холодное: «Вас слишком мало, чтобы сказки о Силе действительно имели значение, молодой человек. Войну выигрывают не джедаи, а солдаты. Флот».

Эзра молча поворачивается и уходит к себе в отсек. Ощущение неправильности происходящего из плавающего на грани сознания становится нестерпимым. Ему не хочется быть здесь, он не должен быть здесь.

Но где?

Тем же вечером Кенан предлагает ему наведаться к Бенду.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Эзра равнодушно, привычно глядя в близкий потолок. — Ты справишься один.

— Послушай, я понимаю, ты расстроен тем, что слова про Силу не восприняли всерьез, но...

— Я расстроен тем, что здесь третьи сутки обсуждают, будут сносить Кэпитал-сити с поверхности сразу, или все-таки попробуют предупредить жителей. А когда Гера предлагает столкнуться с Трауном в космосе, подловить его как-то или выманить, ее не воспринимают всерьез точно так же, как меня.

— Эзра.

— Езжай к Бенду, Кенан. Надеюсь, хотя бы он знает, в чем дело.

Через несколько часов Кенан возвращается, и Эзра понимает, что надеялся зря.

— Он отказался говорить со мной, — Кенан выглядит откровенно растерянным: сдвигает маску на лоб, трет переносицу, хмурится. — То есть, Бенду появился, сказал, что не может ответить ни на один из моих вопросов, потому что нарушено равновесие Силы, и он не собирается нарушать его еще больше, и все. Исчез.

Не нужно этого говорить. Не нужно, не нужно, будет только хуже, но Эзра не удерживается:

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

Кенан в ответ только неловко пожимает плечами.

***

Совет повстанцев рассасывается сам собой, тихо и бесплодно. После трех дней непрерывных обсуждений в центр связи приходит сообщение от одного из до сих пор не пойманных шпионов, работающих на Лотале. Оно гласит, что Трауна в срочном порядке отзывают на Корусант, а потом перенаправляют куда-то — и это не дезинформация, адмирал уже готовится к отлету. Еще через час аналитики, сумевшие свести в единую картину крупицы информации, промелькнувшие в новостных сводках, все слухи и сплетни, и сведения, полученные информаторами, разворачивают над центральным проектором в зале для брифинга огромную голографическую карту-схему. Камино и Мандалор на ней пульсируют красным.

— Это не наши, — шепчет Сабина на ухо Эзре, — просто отдельные мятежи. Ну, мой народ никогда не отличался спокойствием и их сотрудничество с Империей точно было временным, а вот Камино...

— Каминоанцы, — задумчиво говорит стоящий рядом с ними Кенан, — очень гордые ребята. Наверное, им снова не понравилось что-нибудь в очередном императорском заказе.

— Снова? — они с Сабиной оборачиваются к Кенану одновременно.

— Лет десять назад там уже было что-то похожее. Каминоанцы пытались создать собственную армию клонов, то ли независимости хотели, то ли чего-то еще, — Кенан поджимает губы. — Кончилось все тем, что Император отправил туда войска, уничтожил почти все оборудование в Типока-сити, ну и восставших казнил, конечно.

— А клоны? — спрашивает Сабина, и Эзре отчаянно хочется, чтобы она не задавала этот вопрос.

— Тех, кто выжил после боя, убили в первую очередь.

Кенан дожидается, пока Сабина не уйдет дальше, к Зебу и Каллусу, тихо переговаривающимся в противоположном конце зала, и произносит:

— Кажется, у нас появилось время на то, чтобы разобраться с теми вопросами, которые тебя волновали.

— Думаешь, все эти военачальники не воспользуются моментом, чтобы напасть на Трауна тоже?

— Думаю, — говорит Кенан, — Мон Мотма и остальные в любом случае не решились бы нападать. Слишком высоки ставки, слишком большая вероятность потерпеть поражение, а за исключением сектора Лотал, он ведь не так и мешал. По крайней мере, вспомни, пока Каллус служил Империи, стычки с ними происходили гораздо чаще.

В словах Кенана есть своя логика. Эзра понимает, что у Восстания действительно не хватает ресурсов и людей, что в первую очередь нужно подготовиться, заняться оснащением еще пары-тройки баз, найти корабли, привлечь на свою сторону нейтральные системы... Вот только ему кажется, что Траун — точнее, то, что он каким-то образом сделал с Силой, — проблема куда более важная.

— У тебя есть идеи? — Эзра старается говорить тихо; Кенан услышит его и так, а привлекать внимание бурно обсуждающих Камино и Мандалор повстанцев совсем не хочется.

— Одна. Бенду, может и сам того не желая, напомнил мне, что источники знаний о Силе не ограничиваются им одним. То, что вынесено из главного храма на Корусанте, уже не найти, лоталский тоже отпадает. Но есть еще один, очень старый.

— Неужели сохранился? Империя не знает о нем?

— Знает, и он тоже разорен, но вся та планета в каком-то смысле — место Силы. Может быть, если обратиться к ней там, ответ придет.

— И все? — Эзра даже не пытается скрыть разочарование. — Ты думаешь, что это поможет?

— Не совсем, — Кенан улыбается, не обращая никакого внимания на шум вокруг. — Но дело в том, что кроме джедаев в храме на Джеде жили и другие. Охранники и союзники, не владеющие Силой. Вряд ли их преследовали так же, как и нас, сами по себе они не представляют опасности — или способны сделать вид, что не представляют.

— Хочешь порасспрашивать их?

— Не стоит недооценивать таких людей, Эзра. Они, конечно, непохожи на корусантских стражей, но знания о Силе копили не менее усердно. Я сталкивался с одним из них — давно, еще до знакомства с Герой. И, в любом случае, нам больше некого спросить.

Это не так, думает Эзра, вспоминая горячее солнце Рилота и повелительные нотки в голосе Койи, вспоминая Аласка и Алему, и сложный узор, то и дело встающий у него перед глазами. Вспоминая теплую, гладкую поверхность фир’ита — и Мола, разделившего это знание с ним.

Траун ведь охотился на него тоже. И мать, он знал про мать Мола, а Эзра ничего ему не сказал и не спросил.

— Я хотел дождаться возвращения Рекса, — продолжает Кенан. — Ну и завершения этого всего, — он обводит рукой начинающий пустеть зал; кажется, совещание подходит к концу, а Эзра так и не понял, к чему повстанцы пришли. — И потом отправиться туда.

— Со всеми?

— Хватит с нас раздельных миссий. Я даже Каллуса готов взять, если у него не будет других заданий и планов. Так что — сколько он говорил, его не будет, десять вращений?

— Три можешь отнять. Прошли.

— Тем более. Через семь дней, если все будет в порядке, вылетим на Джеду.

Кенан треплет его по плечу и уходит в сторону Геры, а Эзра сидит, чувствуя себя почему-то совершенно вымотанным, до тех пор, пока Сабина не отвлекает его, предлагая пойти пострелять.

***

На Джеду не хочется.

Может быть, дело в снах, которые возвращаются после разговора с Кенаном и не оставляют Эзру ни на одну ночь. Может быть, дело в чувстве, что он не на своем месте, что он лишний, обострившемся до предела. Может быть, в чем-то еще. Эзра старается разобраться, он подолгу медитирует, погрузившись в Силу так глубоко, как только может. Но с каждой попыткой ощущение неправильности происходящего становится больше и больше, в конце концов заполняя его целиком.

Он пытается думать про Джеду — а перед глазами опять и опять встает солнце Рилота.

Пытается понять, что случилось на Лотале — а пальцы сжимаются в горсть, словно хватая тяжелый фир’ит.

Пытается дотянуться до Йоды или Асоки — а ему все так же весело улыбаются Аласк и Алема, повторяющие почти издевательски не-свою мудрость.

«Делай или не делай. Не пробуй, — говорят они и смеются. — Пути Силы неисповедимы, Эзра Бриджер, но твой — твой ведет к нам».

«Я отказался стать хранителем, — возражает он. — И... вас же двое, я не справлюсь один».

«Ты не один», пропетое мелодичным, нежным голосом Алемы, звучит как откровение.

Эзра замирает там, где стоял — на самой границе цепи радиомаяков, слыша и чувствуя, как убегают вдаль напуганные излучением крикны, — зажмуривается и спрашивает:

— Когда-то ты предлагал мне стать твоим учеником. Ты до сих пор?..

Мол отвечает медленно и неуверенно, с трудом подбирая слова:

— Обучение ситхов неразрывно связано с ненавистью к учителю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня, Эзра.

— А чего ты хочешь?

Молчание тянется долго, но Эзра ждет. Знает: сейчас нужно. Знает: нельзя торопить.

— Я должен отдать тебе кое-что, — говорит Мол в конце концов. — Кое-что твое.

И это — все, что Эзре нужно услышать.

***

Передатчик он включает уже после выхода на орбиту. Набивает знакомую частоту и, дождавшись, пока голограмма примет очертания Рекса, говорит:

— Ты не жалеешь?

Рекс приглаживает бороду — кажется, она стала короче, да и вообще Рекс выглядит как-то моложе, будто сбросил разом лет десять, — и отвечает:

— Нет. Когда Грегор сказал мне, кто оказался у них и ищет меня... Знаешь, парень, некоторые вещи надо просто делать. Особенно если на самом деле ты должен был сделать их давным-давно.

Эзра кивает. Он рассказал о своем плане только Сабине и думал, что этого будет достаточно, но сейчас понимает, что поделиться с Рексом хочется тоже. Он поймет, ведь и сам сделал то же самое. Эзра пытается сообразить, с чего же начать, но Рекс вдруг оборачивается, говорит кому-то за пределами видимости: «Сейчас иду» — и разводит руками, извиняясь:

— Коди просит поторопиться, чтобы взлететь до того, как поднимется буря. Увидимся на базе, Эзра.

Он кивает снова:

— Увидимся. На базе или потом, обязательно. Рекс, я... Хорошо, что все так.

— Верно, — соглашается Рекс, салютуя ему, — хорошо.

Эзра выключает передатчик и просит астродроида — не Чоппера, незнакомого R4, — рассчитать самый короткий курс через гиперпространство.

***

Датомир весь красный, туманный, мертвый. Земля словно пропитана кровью и пеплом, и идти по ней неприятно. Кажется, что она сопротивляется вторжению Эзры, признавая в нем чужака.

Но он все равно идет. Без карты, без точных координат. Они ему не нужны. Эзра чувствует направление всем собой, чувствует, как с каждым пройденным кликом все ярче и острее отзывается в нем Сила — и, увидев стоящего возле входа в темный каменный грот Мола, понимает: он все сделал правильно.

Он там, где должен быть.

Мол, кажется, совсем не удивлен.

Ждал меня, понимает Эзра. Он правда ждал.

Мол, будто прочитав его мысли, улыбается — без злости, без ставшей давным-давно привычной ярости, — и со словами:

— Это твое, — протягивает лежащий на раскрытой ладони фир’ит.

Эзра в два шага преодолевает оставшееся между ними расстояние. Встает вплотную, так, что ощущает жар, исходящий от тела Мола.

Думает: да.

Думает: мое.

А потом накрывает фир’ит своей рукой и вжимается губами Молу в губы.


End file.
